Manslayer
by Rainnejay
Summary: What if Alicia and Peter had that huge arguement that ultimately turned their marriage into a fake pile of...when Will was alive. Would Alicia take certain risks to get her love back? Will Will finally get his good timing? Or will a new comer steal Alicia away from everyone. Takes place in this season, somethings changed(duh Will's alive) AU, multicharacter OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back. New Year, new me, brand new fanfiction. Even though lack of suggestions, my brain and body could not leave fanfiction alone. So I thought up this one. I really wanted a fiery, wilder Alicia. Not tied to too much, really free, but still attached to Peter(I kind of love to break his heart, He broke hers way too many times). So I thought of this, plus I needed some more Finn action, and you can't tell me that while the argument was going on you didn't wish that Will was alive to hear this and to maybe get second chance with his Alicia? Anyway, I talk too much. Enjoy!

* * *

Alicia walked into her new brickwalled office. She was exhausted from a day of court and dispositions. Unfortunately for her, she still had one more court date to keep in a little while. But that wasn't for another thirty minutes, she would take this time to rest and drink some much needed coffee. And luckily for Alicia, her office did not have a coffee machine and she will eventually have to walk a whole two blocks down the street to the vendor to get some.

"I'll just grab some on the way back to court,"Alicia thought as she began to rest her eyes for a bit. She had been up since three am going over files for the firm. Whether it was for her clients or how to get more clients and more money, it was still a lot of paper work. Just as she was about to pass out on her rolling computer chair, that felt just as comfortable as her king sized tempurpedic looked, Robin rushed in.

"Alicia! You're back! Great!"Robin said ecstatically, she was far too happy for someone who has been up since six. She will have to ask her later how much coffee she had and to slow down on it. Alicia jumped from the sudden burst of noise hitting her eardrum. Alicia grabbed her chest, fearful that her heart would very soon fall from its rightful place. Though she felt it had been gone for a very long time and would not be falling from her body anytime soon.

"Two things Robin."Alicia said after catching her breath. Robin stared at her intensly, wondering what in the world could be the thing that Alicia wanted to know. She hoped one of the things had to deal with food, pizza maybe, she hadn't eaten anything in hours.

"One, never come in my office yelling when I am sleep. And two, knock. I know that we don't actually have doors, but the wall will be good enough for me."Alicia started to straighten herself up, from the lack of sleep and the scare Robin just gave her, she looked very out of it and unlike herself. Robin frowned at Alicia's comment, not necessarily the context, just that she wasn't talking about food.

"Oh sorry Alicia. I had no idea that you were sleeping. I promise next time I will."Robin knocked on the only thing separating Alicia's "office" from the rest of the firm.

"Thank you Robin. Now what did you come in here for?"Alicia asked, too tired to even roll her eyes at Robin's playful knocking. Normally she would smile or giggle a bit, but with lack of sleep of coffee and wine, she just sees Robin as one of her kids annoying her while she is working.

"Oh yeah, I was just going to tell you about some dirt I got for court later. And that Diane called. She wants to meet with you tomorrow afternoon. Something about an intriguing business deal. Oh and that Lockhart Gardner has taken over as opposing counsel."Robin started to walk off as Alicia fell through the rabbit hole she calls her mind. She knew what Diane was calling about, something Carey and herself was talking about earlier. While they did what they hoped for, opening their own firm, it was not turning out the way they hoped for. They had no real office space and was really low on money. While they had their fair share of clients running to them, it wasn't enough to feel comfortable and not so underwater as they felt. But if they merged, with Diane's office space and money and their clients, both firms could be happy. They would also take over all of Chicago if they pleased. But Alicia still had some doubts about going back to the firm that fired her. To the man that…. And Carey definitely did not want to be "oppressed" as Carey liked to call it. Speaking of him.

"Robin!"Alicia got out of her chair and popped her head out of her office, in hopes that the younger blond had not gone far.

"Yes?"Robin turned around, removing her attention from one of the interns and lazy paperwork.

"Robin, you said Lockhart took over as opposing counsel?"

"Yes?"Robin said inquisitively. She wondered why Alicia had her recite what she had previously said to her. She was now sure that she was never even listening to her.

"Just Diane, or is…."Alicia still could not even say it. She knew it was childish of her to do that, but how could she help herself? His name meant so many things on her lips. Friend, confidante, companion, lover….

"No, it will be just Will. I hear it is his first case since coming back from the hospital."Robin gossiped, she knew of Alicia's relationship with him, but she did not completely understand what his name meant to her.

"I thought he was supposed to heal and be back in two more weeks. That was what the doctors said."Alicia regretted her remarks as soon as they left her lips. She had just told this gossiping young girl her secret.

No one else knew that Alicia went to see Will after he was shot. Hell, Will didn't even know that she had visited him while in the hospital. She made sure of it. She knew she shouldn't have seen him, she had a family for christ sakes. But Will Gardner will always be her best friend, even if he fires her from the only firm that would hire her at one point and tear her down to something she no longer recognize anymore. But whenever she needed him, really needed him, he was there. Which was way more than what her husband ever did for her. Now that she thinks of it, that is probably why the argument started.

Robin looked at Alicia as if she had two heads. How did she know what Will's treatment plan was? Robin thought for a second and then gave up.

"Well Will is at court…"Robin looked at her watch and then back at her older friend.

"Somewhere you should be as well by the looks of it."Robin responded.

"Oh crap!" Alicia stormed out of the office and out to her car. He always made her late.

* * *

Alicia arrived home late and even more tired than before. She had spent the last two hours arguing and fighting her urges. She was well past beat.

Alicia dropped her jacket and purse by the door, kicked off her hills and went straight to the wine. Without even grabbing a glass, Alicia went straight to drinking her favorite bottle of red wine. And with every sip brought a new memory of what had just happened.

For her client, everything went well. For her heart, it was a disaster. At first, she came in late, but since Carey was first chair, that didn't make a big difference. And then she saw him and all his beautiful glory. As she watched him talk and walk, with his arm brace, she couldn't help but be amazed. Just a month ago he was hanging by a thread. A gunshot to the chest and he survives, he should have died. And know he is walking in the same courtroom that a few weeks ago he was laying dieing in.

He was just so.. so Will. And so maybe she shot him googly eyes like a lovesick teen. Is it her fault that he was so, him? No, it wasn't. But she could not let her guard down, she had to fight. So fight she did. She argued her butt off and destroyed his witness. Ok so it wasn't fair to go so hard on him, especially so soon and where they were. But he had her heart, he would not have her courtroom.

She crushed him, but she was friendly and kind to him afterwards. She asked him to drinks, she was civil. But the face that he shot her after her proposition could have disintegrated her right there on the spot.

As Alicia remembered every little bit about court, another horrible memory invaded her mind. More or so a date.

It had been a whole month since she and Peter had "broken up". Well they pretty much have an open marriage, with the exception that they never see each other with the exception of matters concerning the kids. And when it comes to Governorship, he has to go through her secretary. So actually a faux marriage, only for show.

Now the only man that she could only image of taking advantage of this new found freedom with, utterly hates her.

"Aren't I just the best?"Alicia said before taking another swig of the wine. Then suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Alicia sighed at the thought of who it could be. Grace was at Peters and Zach was at college. She should not be receiving any type of visitors, unless it was her ever so annoying spontaneous brother Owen. But as she opened the door, she found the unwanted company refreshing, and then dreadful.

"Changed your mind on drinks."Alicia smiled as she waved a still clinched bottle in her hand. A very pissed off, possibly drunk Will stood at her door, not looking at all pleased with her presence.

* * *

So yeah, that's what I got so far. Why do you think Will looks pissed at Alicia? What do you think will happen next. I hope you liked it. Sidenote, I am looking for a BETA, will take anyone. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Omgg. Those reviews and follows can so quick, I had to refresh to make sure that it was not a computer error. But Thank you guys so much. And about the title, the reason behind the title comes apparent more in the middle of the book. No spoilers so wait and see. You all really helped me to develop this chapter and to finish it so quickly. Like I literally woke up, saw the reviews and follow count, got dressed and started writing some of this chapter before I had to run for class. I left my phone at home for you guys so you better like it. Just kidding, but I hope that everyone does like it. Well, Enjoy!

* * *

"Alicia! You can not do this!"Will yelled as he pushed passed Alicia.

"Excuse me?"Alicia said as she closed the door of her apartment before turning around to face Will. She was so confused, what did she do.

"You can not do this. Do you know what this does to my head? To my heart?"Will answered as he stopped at her kitchen counter, leaving a safe distance between them. Will could not be close to her, it was hard to not stop at the door way and get lost in her scent. Being close to her was always a danger zone when it came to his heart.

"Will you are not making any sense here."Alicia said as she began to get irritated with his confusion.

"No, it is you that seem to be confused lately"Will lost his balance a little and almost slipped from his position, he caught himself on the kitchen counter. Alicia immediately went for his aid, but was stopped by a wave of his uninjured arm.

"Will are you ok? You look drunk."Alicia said, stopping mere meters from him. She knew he was drunk now, the scotch was fuming from his body. But this only made Alicia want to touch him more, she wanted to taste the scotch on her lips from his.

"No!"Her mind screamed at her. She knew drunk sex was not the way to go. That is how she ended up in this mess in the first place.

"You're the one holding a bottle of wine in your hands."Will said as he looked down at her hands. Alicia followed his gaze and realized that she was still tightly holding her wine bottle. Putting it on the counter, Alicia moved a little closer to him, his scent getting stronger.

"Do you need a cab or to stay here for the night?"Will contemplated her question, as he looked at her, her second suggestion did look very delectable, but he had to do what he came here to do.

"No Alicia, I came because of you, like I said before."

"Well stop being so damn cryptic and tell me what you came here for."Alicia said, a little hurt that he turned down her proposal and tired of the games. It had already been a long day for her, he was only making it that much worse.

"Alicia have to stop playing with my emotions. I know you visited me at the hospital."Alicia stumbled a bit back. How could he know that she was there? It was probably Kalinda.

"Kalinda told you?"Alicia responded after getting herself together. But Will just smiled, he knew she thought that K was the only way he got information.

"No Alicia, I heard you."

_Alicia sat by Will's hospital bed, holding his good hand. It had been a day since Will got out of surgery and he was still in a coma. The surgeon told Alicia, when he came in to check on Will a few minutes ago, that he should have woken up by now. But he hasn't and now Alicia is at place she never thought she would have to go to._

_As she looked down at her motionless friend, she couldn't help but notice at how peaceful and happy he looked. But as she looked closer, she saw that he looked more smug than happy. As if he knew what was going on and he saw her graveling, crying, so vulnerable, knowing she could crumble so far because of him._

"_You always did love winning,"Alicia brushed Will's growing mane from his face. God how she loved his face. No matter what he did, his face will always be the first thing she wanted to see in the morning. She missed him so much already._

"_How could you? Why did you have to be a hero?"Alicia whispered as she fought back the dame that was going to burst soon. And even though she is so mad at him for his actions, she would not have wanted him to change a thing. In her eyes, he was always her hero, her knight in shiny armor there to save her from all of the bad in the world. Even if the bad things were her, she never cared. But now her knight has fallen and the night is creeping in all around them._

"_You are an arrogant son of a bitch you know that?"Alicia raised her voice a little as she let the tears drench her face and ruin her makeup, though she really didn't care._

"_You left me without a goodbye. How could you?"Alicia knew, logically, this wasn't his fault, but it sure as hell felt that way._

"_Do you remember in Georgetown?"Alicia said lowering her voice and moving closer to him, if that was even possible. Alicia was probably about a few inches from being on top of him._

"_After Peter and I were on the rocks, again what you said when I was in tears?"Alicia waited a second as if he were going to wake up just to answered her question._

"_You said 'Leesh, Peter is a stupid asshole, but you love him. And as long as you were happy and healthy, I am ok with that. But I will always be here for you when you need me. Hell even if you don't, I'll be there for you(which I usually am). Always, nothing will ever separate us, not even death. But I will beat his ass if he hurts you again.' Well what happen Will? You left me, and now I am alone and I need you more now than ever."Alicia paused and looked at the sleeping Will. He had not moved a muscle._

"_Oh damn it Will. I love you! Geez. Now wake up!"Alicia squeezed his hand, hoping anything would happen. And then the most magical thing happened. He squeezed her hand. _

_Alicia was so shocked. It was a light squeeze, but it was a squeeze. In a flash, Alicia was gone and found a doctor. After explaining the squeeze, Alicia left the hospital. There in that place, full of people who recognized her as Peter's wife, she could not show her complete excitement for the recovery of another man. even a close friend. So she ran home to express her excitement to herself, maybe Owen. Unfortunately, what she got when she arrived home did not end the night with excitement and happiness. Just the end of her relationship._

_Will awoke from his coma later that night._

Having to remember that night brought back all the tears she shed in that hospital room. Alicia closed the gap between them with a hard emotional, smack.

"OW!"Will screamed like a girl to Alicia's rough hit.

"What the hell was that for?"Will said as she started to rub his know sore arm. Alicia moved closer to him and straightened herself out.

"If you heard me the whole time, then why didn't you just wake up. No instead you had to be an Ahole and watch me unfold and crimble to pieces."Alicia shot back, clearly hurt by his words.

"Well I wasn't completely sure that I was needed since I was being cursed at and called crude names."Will shot back at her, still cradling his arm.

"Well you were needed. You will always be needed and wanted by me."Alicia lowered her voice. The end of her sentence was hardly a whisper.

"Leesh."Will tried to reach for her, but barely got a shoulder before she moved from his reach. Will could see how hurt she was by the shooting. He never realized how much he meant to her or what leaving her did to her.

"Will I was scared. I thought you were going to die."She said as she let the tears fall down her face. As she hastily tried to wipe them away, she hated when she cried, Will came from behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and had the other close behind her back. Will dropped his neck cranelike and placed his lips near her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. It felt so right there. She felt so safe.

"Alicia. I told you, I would never leave you. And I never will."Will said before lightly kissing her neck. Alicia closed her eyes to the instant intense warm that came from his lips and ran down her neck.

"Always."Alicia breathed out as Will traveled his lips down her neck.

"Always." Will said in between kisses.

Then next thing the two of them knew it, they were against the kitchen counter, then the wall in the hallway to her room. Then finally on to her bed. The lovesick couple had an all night love frenzy, making up for lost time. Though they could not do everything do to Will's sling, it did not stop them from being them, and having the time of their lives.

* * *

Did you like it? How did you enjoy the hospital scene? What will happen next in their relationship? Don't forget to review. The more reviews, the quicker I update.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, hey. So I am so happy with the amounts of follows and reviews I am getting. Though a few more never hurt. I did ant to address the whole, Will and Alicia dating so quickly thing. JUst because they had sex, doesn't mean that they are together. But I understand the concern. I didn't want them to have sex so quickly, but that is how it fit and I didn't want to drag the story out. I am sorry that it is so long. I swear that it was actually supposed to be really short, don't kno what happened. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Alicia woke up the next day with a hangover and an empty bed. Luckily for her, she had the day off, but he didn't. Wiping the drool from her face, Alicia rolled out of bed and onto the floor. She hit it with a loud painful thud.

"Shit!"She yelled as she rubbed her side that would surely have a bruise later. Getting up, Alicia looked at her room and tried to remember what happened last night.

"_Let's make this night last forever."_ Alicia remembered Will whispering sweet nothings in her ear in the fit of their wild passionate lovemaking. She smiled as she saw the discarded underwear and mens undershirt spewed across the room.

"Will sure knows how to make a mess."Alicia said to herself as she walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After the shower and a good cleaning of her room, reminding herself to wash Will's undershirt and giving it back to him later, Alicia decided to make herself some breakfast. As she was finishing her breakfast, eggs and toast, she felt something ping in her chest.

"I had sex with Will."She said closing her eyes and dropping her head on the table. It took a full stomach for her actions to finally register in her brain.

"What have I done?"Alicia said as she rose her head and went towards the wine cabinet. She knew the last thing she needed was a drink. And if Grace was there, she would have scolded her for drinking so early. But she thought that this time she deserved it.

"No."

"Alcohol is what got me in this mess, it will not help me out of it. And besides, it was only Will. It could have been Finn."Alicia thought to herself as the images of her sexy new friend came into her mind, and then immediately left. And besides, what is the harm of making sweet music, as Owen would put it, with him. She did just get a new found freedom from her husband. No more faking orgasims or acting as if Peter was someone else.

But Will. She had already did the affair thing with Will. It failed. But it failed because of her. Owen called her crazy for breaking up with someone because she was afraid that the relationship would not last. But she had to. She was spending all of her time with him and not enough with her kids. Because let's face it, her work was not impaired at all. She actually did better with him before the affair, or was it just her anger at Peter that made her better? A mystery of the universe she guessed.

But Will, is just so...Will. His sultry eyes and his amazing body, and boy could he...well he was amazing in bed. And he loved her. Well he has never really said it to her directly, with the exception of that one time, but it was greatly implied. And she did finally find out what he told her on that voicemail, after a long fight and a lot of persuasion. Will was kind, to her, lovely, smart and he made her happy. He knew exactly what she needed, when she needed it and why. He was almost always there when she needed him. With the exception of him firing her, and loose connection after Georgetown, he was her everything and he could do no wrong.

But all that glitters is not gold. He seems amazing, but he has gone off on her before, especially when he gets misinformed. He does have a temper, and though he doesn't show her it often, it's there. Will has a lot of horrible flaws about him, but so does she.

And then there is Peter. Even though she can be with whomever she wants to be with, that's only in the dark. A big problem with their relationship was the hiding. The excuses she had to tell the kids and Diane so that they wouldn't find out. It was utterly exhausting and time consuming. And as long as she is still married to Peter, any relationship that she gets involved in will be an affair.

But that also adds to the appeal. Sneaking around and, the fear of being caught. The thrill of being caught. Though it is dangerous and scary, it is also extremely thrilling.

Alicia was thrown from her train of thought by a phone call.

"Hello?"Alicia answered after retreating from the kitchen and grabbing her phone from the front door.

"Hello, Alicia? It's Diane."Diane said, sounding a bit concerned from heavy breathing coming from the other end of the receiver.

"Hey Diane, did you need something?"Alicia said, regaining a normal breathing pattern.

"Alicia are you ok? Did I catch you at a bad time?"Diane's worried voice came through the phone.

"Oh yeah, exercising you know. So what's up?"Even though the two firms were constantly fighting each other, after Will's shooting, they became more and more civil with each other. Maybe even friends some might say.

"I was calling to make sure that we are still good for lunch."The older woman said, with concern still evident in her voice. Alicia smacked her self in the head, and then rubbed it for it was still a bit sore.

"Yes Diane. Can you give me about thirty minutes?"Alicia said as she rushed to her bedroom to find something to wear.

"Uh sure."Diane said, now certain that Alicia did forget. Especially after hearing her smack herself, or somebody else. She couldn't tell.

"I'll send you the details of the place. Ok."

"Ok, see you there."

"See you there."Diane said before hanging up. She shook her head as she looked at the office across from her. The phone call reminded her of the time she caught Will with Alicia. Neither one of them were breathing heavily, but Alicia's distinct ringer was a dead give away.

She was so glad to see Will bad in his rightful place. She would be lying if she said that she was not worried of Will'd impending death. It nearly scared her to death. He was not just a business partner that she fought with a lot. He was a very good friend that she grew to love and care about. And the mere thought of her never being able to see that charming smile again or that wonderful man again, brought waterfalls to her eyes.

But seeing him there, throwing that silly baseball in the air, she knew that everything was right where it needs to be.

Grabbing her coat and walking out of her office, she was stopped by Will.

"You leaving?"Will said as he got up, slowly, from his chair.

"Yes, I'm going to the meeting with Alicia about merging."Diane said, she knew he knew that. They had been talking about it for the past two weeks. Especially who should do it. At first they thought Will should do it, since he made that huge scene in firing her. But they both agreed that she would be so pissed that she would probably say no or use it against him.

"Well don't take too long. If she stalls, that's probably a no."Will suggested before releasing his partner for her new business deal.

"I'll keep that in mind."Diane said before walking away and to her car. She wasn't sure how this merge will happen, if it happens, when it comes to them too. All she knows is that Alicia will definitely be on the other end of the building, far away from Will.

Alicia walked into the diner that Diane gave her instructions to. It took her away to get dressed, mostly because she was too busy trying to call Will and Grace. Neither one of them had called her yet and she was getting a little bit worried.

Alicia sat across to Diane, who was preoccupied on her phone, probably about work.

"Hello Alicia."Diane said as she sat down across from her. Alicia smiled and greeted her back.

"So this is a nice hole in the wall. Where did you find this place miss posh?"Alicia teased, but she was completely serious. She has never seen Diane eat anything less than four star material. Unless they were working late and Will had bought them pizza. But this place was a classic old school diner. The outside looked like a trailer and the inside looked like something from the 50's. It had a warm homey feeling though, but it truly was not a four star restaurant. Maybe two and a half.

"Well, before I became posh and polish. I was this thing people like to call a first year. First years are always broke and overwhelmed. So on a very rare day off, I found this beautiful place and I eat here at least once a week."Diane teased back. She was a little taken back that Alicia of all people thought that she was so stuck up to not eat here. But, when she thought of it, she would think the same thing if she saw herself.

"Well then. I had no idea that you came down here that much."

"Yes. Now down to business. I think that it will be highly beneficial if both of our firms…"Diane was about to continue, but was cut off by Alicia.

"Merge, I know. Excuse me can I get some coffee?"Alicia called over a waiter as she finished Diane's sentence for her, leaving a very stunned Diane confused.

"Carey and myself have have been thinking of the same thing. Well with other firms but I have always been partial to LG. I mean you have the space and the man power and the name. We have the money and the clients. It's like we are two parts of a puzzle here. We just need to complete it. Do you understand what I am getting at?"Alicia asked Diane, even though she stared at her like a child learning physics. But she nodded, just like the other children.

Diane could not believe it. Her primary purpose was to convince Alicia to merge with her. And now here she is trying to convince her to merge. This was definitely not how she thought the meeting would go.

"Thank you. Now we only have one problem with this."Alicia said as she started to make her coffee with the cream and sugar packets provided.

"And what problem would that be?"Diane finally made her vocal reappearance.

"Carey. He feels as if we did too much to just go back to where we started. Where we felt "oppressed" in the first place. But I think that if we show him what will happen once we merged, he'll come around."Alicia said as she started to drink her coffee.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. If not, give him a really big office and show him how much money he will be making. He will surely say yes. And if he doesn't, we'll do a vote and see what happens. But if it gets to that point, we'll definitely be merging." Alicia smiled, sat back and sipped her coffee at how easily she had remedied the problem, without hurting anyone or seeming like a bad person. Diane smiled as well, and shook her head, but not for the same reasons.

"You are becoming more and more like him, you know that?"

"Like who?"Alicia sat up inquisitively at Diane's question. Though she already knew the answer.

"Will"

"Am not."Alicia whined, but she already knew that was a lie.

"You so are. That tactic that you are planning to use, that is something Will would do. You even sat back and smiled like him. If it wasn't for you two's fall out. You would make the perfect team. Our the worse, depending on who you asked."Diane said as her words took Alicia by surprise. SHe never wanted to admit it, but she knew Diane's words were true. Alicia was turning into Will, and Carey was turning into Diane. But she really doesn't mind it so much, especially the working with Will thing. She had to bit her lip to stop a smile from creeping up upon hearing Diane suggest her working with Will.

"Well, the working together part. We, I will have to work on that. Will and myself have been repairing our relationship a little. Ever since the...shooting."It still hurt her to say it.

"It caused us to see that we have to take what we have for granted, and hold onto that. But I'm still not sure if I trust him enough right now to be teams again."And it was true. She loved him, duh, but her trust is still not there completely. And she knows that his is probably nonexistent. She wants to be with him, but she is not completely sure in what capacity just yet.

"Hold on Diane."Alicia's phone started ringing. It was Will.

"I'll be right back, Carey."Alicia said as she excused herself to outside the diner.

"Hey."Will said as she answered the phone.

"Hi."Alicia smiled at the sound of his voice. Boy could he make her melt.

"What's up?"Alicia asked after a short silence.

"Um, nothing, you called me first. So actually I should be asking you that question."Alicia laughed at her own stupidity. Of course he is calling you back from earlier.

"Oh sorry, yeah. Well you left so early this morning I just…"

"Oh I am so sorry. I had an early meeting this morning and I had to go. I would have stayed."Will sat up in his office chair, feeling dumb for not leaving a note or texting.

"Yeah I figured that. But I did want to talk."Alicia posted herself on the diner wall as if she was talking to her crush, and not her business partner. Once she saw Diane staring at her, she quickly changed her posture.

"Oh really? What about?"

"About last night."Alicia grinned out.

"What about last night?"Will said seductively. He always knew how to push her buttons.

"Things like what it meant, where do we go from here. Things of that nature. But Look, I'm at a lunch meeting with Diane so could we do it another time. And face to face maybe?"Alicia said, looking back to her future business partner. Diane as playing with a drink she ordered and on her phone. She was still fine.

"Oh yeah, right, right. So I'll call you when we have some more free time?"

"Sure, I'll text you when I have some free time too."

"Ok, tell Diane I said hey. And let's get this merge over with."

"I can't really do that."Alicia thought of what she told Diane. She could not tell her Will said hi, especially when Alicia already said that she was on the phone with Carey.

"Why?"

"I told her I was on the phone with Carey."The both of them started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ok, well I better go."Will said after he finished laughing.

"Oh Will. I have a question before you go."Alicia said once she caught her breath.

"Shoot,"

"I can't remember. I mean I remember what happened, but I just can't recall."

"Recall what?"Will said curiously, he had no idea what her question could be.

"Did we use protection?"

* * *

So the ending huh? HO did you like it? Did you expect that? What do you think will happen next? Don't forget to review. I hope everyone liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. No more spoilers, just read. Enjoy.

* * *

Being Alicia Florrick was never easy, life has always been complicated. So when it came time for her and Will to talk about..them, life had to sort of postpone it. With an emergency case on Will's end and Grace coming home on Alicia's, the maybe soon to be couple did not have time for anything for weeks. Cases piled up and the impending merger, neither one of them had time to talk. So it came to no surprise of Alicia when she suddenly found herself three weeks from the last time she had been with Will and no conversation.

Alicia had been so tired, she barely got any sleep at night. With Grace having the flu for two weeks, she wouldn't be a good mother if she left her only sick daughter alone to talk to someone, she was stuck at home for awhile. Then the merger happened, after six fights with Carey and a partner vote. That took up so much of her time, and the office situation. Diane wanted her as far from Will as possible, mostly because of their fight, though Alicia did not mind being near him again. So she had to convince Diane to let her take her old office back. But then everyone said it was too small for a name partner. So she found a nice big office on the across the hall from Will. There was the conference room between them, but if she looked really hard, she could see his couch.

But it wasn't just Alicia. Will left town for a week to go to the New York offices and check on them. Alicia didn't know if he was avoiding her because of the pregnancy thing. She had told him later that it was a joke and she found a condom in her trash. But she thinks he's still a little mad, or doesn't trust her.

And now Alicia found herself having the first calm day in weeks. She just finished with court, it was about eight. She had the weekend off and Grace was at Peter's for the weekend. He felt bad for not being able to care for his sick child. As if he knew what to do with a child with the flu.

She was nursing a glass of wine, just poured, when she got the phone call. It had been weeks and she had almost forgot that she even had to talk to him, or what about. But after a short conversation, Alicia was on her way to Will's apartment.

When Alicia arrive, around nine pm, she noticed the whole apartment building was extremely quiet. More quiet than normal, usually would hear the other tenants in their homes or people coming in or out of the apartment complex. But no, it was awkwardly quiet.

Alicia knocked on Will's door and was greeted almost immediately by him.

"The game's on?"Alicia smiled as she looked at his was rocking a pair of denim jeans and a cubs jersey, making her feel extremely overdressed in her Prada business suit and heels. He had a baseball cap on that reminded her of the times she would watch him play baseball in college. He looked just as cute then as he did back then.

Will smiled back and pulled her into his apartment.

"No, I went to the game. I just got back and I started thinking of you silly."He said as he escorted her to his couch where pizza and beer was waiting for the pair.

"The baseball game made you think of me? Wow. I have no idea what to say to that."Alicia didn't know if he was complimenting her or saying she looked like a baseball player. Will laughed at her remark.

"The game reminded me of the first game you went to of mines. You remember, the one that you kissed me at in front of all my friends for scoring a home run?"Will smiled as he picked up a slice a pizza and handed it to her. Alicia smiled and shook her head no. The fact that they were thinking of the same moment filled her heart with joy, but her body with lust.

"So we should just get down to it."Alicia refocused on the task at hand.

"Chill Leesh, let's not make this a deposition. We can just talk normally, it's not like we don't know each other. And hey I bought pizza to smooth things over, not paperwork."He grinned as he stuffed his face with the refused pizza.

"Ok. So that night. We were both drunk, and we both needed it."Alicia stated, ignoring Will's words, and pizza. Will sighed before responding.

"I thought you were going to say that it was a long time coming and you did it because you loved me."Will's face turned grey and he turned a bit from her, causing her to rest her hand on his knee.

"Will, I do love you. But that is not what that night was about. That night was sex, drunk sex, but sex. You know what love making for us feels like, and that wasn't it. The only question is, do we continue with drunken sex, or do we make something more of this."Alicia said with the most loveliest of faces. She tried to seem sincere so he would know that she meant it.

"So that night meant nothing to you?"Will said in confusion.

"Oh my, Will you are not listening. We are not here to talk about the past, just the future."

"I'm surprised that you want to talk about any kind of future with me. What would Peter say, or your kids."Will immediately regretted the words once he said it. He half meant it, but he didn't want her to know that.

But if it was not for Alicia's split with Peter, they would be having another conversation. And Alicia knew that all too well. That is what probably hurt the most. But he was right, normally she would not be talking about a future with Will if she was with Peter, like she used to be. And his words also hurt Will, for to know that she will always run to Peter, even after everything, it had always hurt him more than anything.

"Will don't be like that."Alicia pleaded as she retracted her hand from his knee.

"Well it's true. You are with Peter and he and the kids are always your first priority. And I respect that, but just think. JUst think how amazing we would be if you let us fall first. Before him and work. Just us. Just think of it."Will turned to Alicia and held her hands, hoping the connection would make her see his way.

"Will.."Alicia whispered out to his words.

"And I know Grace is still in the picture."Will cut Alicia off, fearful her words will be no.

"Will.."Alicia raised her voice a little.

"But she is a big girl, she will understand. We can make this work. And…"

"Will!"Alicia yelled and then smiled.

"Will Peter and I split up."Alicia said still holding Will's hands.

"What."Will was flabbergasted. He would have never had thought that she would be saying those words to him. But here she is, in the flesh, saying these words. To him. He had to stop himself from hitting himself to make sure that this was all real.

"Well we are still married, for the public that is. In every other way, we are practically divorced. And I am not asking anything from you. I was just telling you. And this won't change…"Before Alicia could finish her sentence, and ruin the moment, Will kissed her. Well he pulled her close and stopped her from talking, passionately.

After seconds, Alicia relaxed into the kiss and placed her arms around his neck. Will wrapped his around her waist. Alicia was so glad that he had gotten his cast taken off, she always loved his arms around her body.

"You have no idea what this means to me."Will said before he swooped her up and carried to his bedroom. He was going to show her what love making was all about.

* * *

Alicia woke up with her arms around Will's naked body and his around her. She didn't even blink when she saw the clock read twelve pm. She was safe and happy again. There was nothing she loved more than waking up to Will's wonderful face. When she looked up at his beautiful face, she noticed that his gorgeous brown eyes were wide open and staring at the ceiling.

"Well this is a first."Alicia said, startling Will and moving closer to his face.

"Hmm?"Will questioned as he reached down to get a better look at her amazingly perfect face. He always knew his Leesh was there, she would just need that little push.

"You waking up before me. Normally I am the first to wake up. It used to take you forever to wake you up."Alicia said before being pulled into a gentle kiss by Will.

"Well that is because I always felt as if I was in a dream when I was with you. I always slept late so I could keep the dream for a little while longer. Besides I've been up thinking."Unable to comprehend and fully understand Will's answer, she changed subjects.

"What were you thinking about. How to crush Canning at his game?"Alicia smiled but Will frowned.

"Unfortunately no. I was thinking about us. ANd last night should not have happened."And before he could say another word, Alicia was up and looking for clothes.

"Alicia what are you doing?"Will asked as he watched her pull on her bra and underwear then pull her skirt up.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm leaving."Alicia said as she pulled her heels on and grabbed her jacket.

"Why?"Will said as he sat up in his bed and watched her pull her hair into a ponytail and walk towards the door.

"Because apparently, this was a mistake. So I am rectifying it and going home."Was the last thing she said before he heard her grab her purse and leave his apartment.

"Shit!"Will said as he slammed his fists on his bed and then rubbed his shoulder. Their vigorous activities last night irritated his injury.

Will quickly went into the bathroom and took a shower. She was pissed and going home, he would meet her there later and fix this whole mess. Hopefully.

Alicia sat in the parking lot of her apartment building for a little while before she found the strength to walk up to her apartment. Boy was she a state. The tears that she had let roll down her cheeks ruined any type of makeup left on her face.

She could not believe him. And he was the one pleading last night for them to take a chance on life and love. And then he turns around and does something like this? How could he? What an asshole.

Alicia walked into her apartment and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass, not wanting history to repeat itself. But like all things, it did. As Alicia was finishing the last of her glass, a knock came to her door.

"Go away!"Alicia screamed after she swallowed the last bit of the red liquid. But the knock came again.

"I said go away Will!"But that didn't stop him from knocking again. Alicia sat her glass down and stormed over to the door. As she screamed as she swung open the door.

"I said go away Will."But as she opened the door, she found something that she was never expecting to happen.

* * *

So who, or what is at the door? What do you think Will meant? How did you guys like it? Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey so I have been reading the reviews and thanks so much. And I know that everyone is so confused, so I hope that this helps. Enjoy!

* * *

Alicia stepped back as she let the visitor in.

"Why are you telling Will to go away? And while I'm at it, when did you start talking to him again?"Alicia's younger brother inquired as he walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine. Owen could never resist a glass of wine.

"Owen why are you here?"Alicia changed subjects. She really didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Hm. The better question is why are you still in your business suit at one pm? And why are you drinking so early?" Sometimes she hated just how insightful he was.

"Owen I'm tired and hungry. Can I stay with you for the weekend, and after we eat I'll explain everything."Alicia pleaded with her brother to not ask anymore questions. And after seeing his sister beg, something he has only seen her do in emergencies, he decided to be a decent brother, just this once.

"Ok. But if my boyfriend comes over you gotta go."Owen said with a wide smile. Alicia smiled back and went to go take a shower and pack her a bag.

Owen didn't really mind her staying over, this would make them partly even. Well slightly even that is, he still has a very long way to go. But he could feel something different in his sister, something was wrong. And he knows all she needed was a friend and somewhere to stay. Why she didn't want to stay home was beyond his comprehension. But he guessed that he would soon find out.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the brother sister duo left for lunch and then to Owen's for Alicia's big reveal. But Alicia didn't wait until they got to Owen's. Instead, on the way to his place she blurted out what happened. Explaining everything from seeing him at the hospital, all the way to this morning. This of course left Owen speechless, almost crashing the car.

"Owen watch where you are driving!"Alicia yelled after nearly missing a collision with a UPS truck.

"Well how can I concentrate when you drop bombs as big as those?"Owen said, pulling into the parking lot of his tiny apartment.

"Owen it isn't that much when you think about it."Alicia tried to explain as she grabbed her bag and got out the car.

"Not that bad!"Owen yelled getting out of the car and walking up the stairs to his apartment.

"You and Peter are practically divorced."Owen whispered as he opened the front door to the apartment complex.

"Owen!"Alicia whispered back as a warning. She did not trust her brother's neighbors. She barely trusted her own brother.

"Sorry."He said, opening the door to his apartment.

Owen lived in a small two bedroom apartment. He uses the spare bedroom for the kids if need, or for company. Though he never really has company, that needs the second bedroom that is. It was small and yet very comfortable. It had a small hit of marijuana smell to it, but other than that, it looked like a normal single person home.

"We are not divorced."Alicia raised her voice a bit, feeling comfortable with being inside his apartment.

"We are separated in every way except to the press and the public. To them, we are a happy loving family with a perfect marriage."Alicia said the end of her sentence with a huge fake smile, oozing sarcasm.

"Alicia, he sure did a number on you."Owen shook his head and poured them two glasses of wine.

"Which one?"Alicia scoffed at the thought of the pain each of them caused them.

"Both."Owen smiled, handing his sister a much needed glass of wine. He normally doesn't pick on her drinking habits, mostly because his is much worse, but he didn't like her having to drink so much. And so early.

"Well Will has nothing on Peter, but yup. They are both massive assholes."Alicia started to laugh as she thought of her horrible love life.

"You know, I told him I loved him and he just goes off and does that. What kind of man does that. Here he is trying to convince me to be with him and he just goes off and says that. After sex? I hate him. I hate him."Alicia pouted as she finished her glass and went for another. Owen frowned, he had barely finished the one he had in his hand.

"Ok yes they are both complete assholes. But did Will explain why? I mean like you said, he was trying, and then he says that? Alicia I know he loves you, he wouldn't go off and say something like that."Owen's wisdom hit Alicia like a brick, but she was too mad to listen to reason.

"No I left, and I really do not want to see his gorgeous sexy face again."

"Isn't he like a conference room away from you? Won't it be really hard not to see him everyday? Don't you have court with him all the time?"Once again, Owen was spitting out the truth, but Alicia was stubborn.

"I will find a way."Alicia pouted and sat back down. She was not going to let her brother be the right one for once. Even if he was right.

"Oh don't be a child Alicia."

"Ok Mom."Alicia teased and they both laughed. He did sound just like their mother.

"Well, at least you still have Finn."Owen smiled and Alicia shoved him, nearly knocking over his wine.

"Alicia!"

"Owen!"They both smiled and started laughing. One thing you can say about the Cavanaugh children, they will fuss and fight, but they always know how to make each other laugh.

"I'm serious, you could you know, drop Will and Peter for Finn. I've heard you talk about this Finn guy after Will's shooting. How he got shoot knocking Will down from being shot twice. How you visited him while Will was in the hospital. And now that he is out, you two are friends now." Owen drank some of his wine and smiled as he saw his sister unravel.

"Well he did save Will's life. We just started talking while Will was in the coma and we found we have a lot in common. He is a really good funny guy."Alicia defended her new found friendship.

"Whatever you say sis."Owen teased.

The two spent the rest of the night eating take out and watching bad reality tv. Alicia knew that she would eventually have to deal with what will happen next in her life. But for right now, she would have some family bonding time before life came crashing back down on her.

* * *

Will arrived at Alicia's house around quarter to two. There was a lot of traffic and he really needed time to explain what he meant. He knew she was gonna be mad, he just hoped not too mad.

After five knocks, Will gave up on trying to talk to her, she must have left, and turned to go home and find another way of fixing this. And then his favorite person to hate appeared.

"Peter."Will said with such disdain in his voice, it was almost as if he punched Peter in the face with his own name. Well at least that is what Will wanted to do.

"Will."Peter responded in the same tone that Will did.

"Alicia is not home."Will answered peter's unasked question.

"I know, I came to talk to you."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"I know that you know about our situation."Will smirked at Peter's choice of words. As if "situation" could cover what was really going on with their relationship.

"Yes. She told me yesterday."Will was careful to not tell him what had transpired last night. He knew Peter would use it against him.

"I know you two are together now and I just want to say…"Will tried to stop him from finishing his sentence. How do you tell a man that you are in love with his wife, and she is in love with him, but they are not together. But they really could be and wants to be.

"Peter we are…"Peter stopped him by raising his hand.

"I want her to be happy. So make her happy ok."Peter said as if he had to, as if someone was pointing a gun at his head to do this.

And then Peter threw Will against the door and picked him up by his shirt.

"I have already seen you hurt her today, don't do it again. Fix this problem with her, I will not give you a second chance."Peter said in a low gruff voice. Since Will's injury was still sore, he decided not to fight back.

"She may not see me as her husband, but I am, and I will do whatever it takes to protect my wife. Whether she likes it or not." Peter dropped Will like a sack of potatoes and walked away. After getting up and stretching his shoulder out, he walked out of the apartment complex and went to his car. He could not believe that Peter had did or said that. He never showed that he cared that much. Maybe he did change and is fearful that Alicia will leave him for good. Or he is just acting like a good guy to make it seem like he is changing. Either way, Will just did not want to be thrown against a wall again.

* * *

So did everyone love the Will/Peter action at the end? I loved it. How will Will fix their problem? What do you guys think? Don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

So I spent forever doing this chapter. I really am not ok with how it came out, but I don't think I could have done better. Sorry, I hope you all still like it. Don't rip me up too bad. Enjoy. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, you have really kept me going.

* * *

Alicia ended up managing the impossible, she avoided Will. Well it wasn't that hard, well there's Diane. Though she had no idea what went on between the two of them, she did remember the firing, and that was enough.

Whenever they had meetings, Diane would have Will on one side and Carey on the other, and Alicia beside Carey. This gave Alicia enough room to not have to speak to him and enough room to slip out when the meetings were over. When it came to cases, Will and Carey paired, or Will and another lawyer. Alicia would pair with Carey, Diane or another lawyer. As for any other time, Alicia was out of the office. At least that is what her secretary was supposed to say to him.

It had been a long weird two weeks, but she made it. Alicia was surprised that she made it that long, or that he did. Then she started to think that maybe he forgot about the whole thing and this was what he wanted in the first place.

"Well fuck him. Two can play this game."She said to herself as she thought about it.

"If he wants to move on and not see me. I will make it extremely hard for him."Alicia went on as she got up to go to the partners meeting in Diane's office. She was determine to make his life a living hell.

As Alicia swayed into Diane's office, Alicia sat on the couch right next to him. She wasn't so close that she was on top of him, but close enough that if he reached his hand out, he would be able to touch her. Though she really wouldn't have minded him touching her, in any capacity.

When Alicia sat down, everyone turned and looked at her. Diane looked confused as to why Alicia was sitting so close to Will and not in her usual chair on the other side of the room. Carey was confused too, but gave little thought about it. He learned a long time ago to stay out of Alicia's and Will's personal business, she deserved to be happy. Even Will looked at Alicia inquisitively. He wasn't sure of Alicia's game this time, but he was too tired to figure it out.

With the constant trying to get in contact with Alicia and calling her, he was done. He was not going to continue this charade and try to talk to her when she obviously did not want anything to do with him.

"Well Will this is your case, but it is Colin Sweeney."Diane continued her conversation after trying to figure out what was going on with Alicia.

"Ok what did he do now?"Alicia asked, annoyed by the name of her favorite client to hate.

"His wife is dead."Diane said bluntly as she sat back in her office chair. She was used to saying this now, though she didn't like to, it just became second nature now.

"Again?"Alicia sighed just thinking of the case and how difficult just dealing with Sweeney will be.

"Yes. She was found dead at the bottom of the stairs. He claims that they had an argument and she slipped at the top of the stairs."Carey said as he turned to Alicia.

"And we believe this?"Alicia flipped her hair back, watching Will the entire time out of the corner of her eye. He had not said a word since Alicia walked into the office, and he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since. Which did not go unnoticed by Diane.

"Of course not."Will said breaking his silence.

"And that is our problem. If we do not believe him, you can guess that the police won't either."Will responded mostly to Alicia and then turned to Diane.

"If you need me off, I have paperwork I can do. I know Alicia can handle it, she has before."Will responded, already knowing that he will get kicked off the case.

He hated this, he was name partner, but they treated him like a fourth year. He frequently got kicked off of cases because of Alicia and he was forced to do paperwork all the time. Worse of all, his name was last, again. He helped build this company, now he is reduced to nobody. It was frustrating, but he had to deal with it. It was his fault that they left and came back. It was also his fault that Alicia was avoiding him and being kicked off of cases. It was all his own fault, and he hated it.

"No need."Alicia broke the undiscovered silence.

"We can work this case together. I see no reason if this case was yours from the start."Will turned from Diane to Alicia back to Diane. He was so confused, but he was not about to argue.

"Well we have a meeting in about twenty minutes to go see him at the jail. I'll see you there?"

"He is in jail already? And we can just ride together, save gas."Again, Alicia's words rang concern and confusion in everyone's minds. She was one sentence from everyone assuming she was replaced by an alien or some sort.

"Yes, they arrested him as soon as they saw his dead wife. And sure, meet you in the parking lot in five?"Will said before leaving, not giving Alicia anytime to respond. Carey left after Will.

"Alicia?"Diane stopped Alicia before she left with Will.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? I know we aren't the best of friends, but you seem a bit off today."Diane's voice full of worry and concern.

"Diane I am fine, thank you for worrying about me though."Alicia lied as she got up to go.

"It's just that you are working with Will now, and sitting next to him. Did something happen between you two. And don't worry, I won't try and force you to break up again. You are a name partner, your business is your business. As long as it doesn't interfere with my business."Diane joked as she got up from her chair, her golden locks swaying as she walked.

"Diane, I'm fine. Will and I are still a little iffy, but I will not let that disrupt my work. I have been acting childish about our situation and I would like to just go on with my life. But don't worry, I will try not to destroy the business. I promise."Alicia said with a smile before leaving with Will to the Jail.

Alicia wished what she said rang true. She would love to be the bigger person and act as if nothing happened and that she could just move on with her life. But when it comes to Will, things are never as easy as they seem.

The drive to the jail was a quiet and awkward one. Neither of them talked to the other, they just sat there in peaceful silence. Though Will occasionally would look over at Alicia and swallow hard. She didn't have anything revealing on, but her skirt was up a little more than usual. It was probably the seat or maybe how she was sitting. Whatever it was, it made Will so uncomfortable.

When they finally got to the jail, Alicia did not make the meeting any better. She would occasionally bend over, flip her hair or bite her pen. She was driving him crazy, and he was not the only one to notice.

"Mrs. Florrick, you seem overly exhausted upon seeing me."Colin sweeney said during the end of the interview, smiling the whole way.

"What do you mean?"Alicia said with a huge frown on her face, Will giving a similar expression.

"Well you seem to be unable to hold onto you things, since you keep dropping them. And it seems that biting her pen and flipping your hair seems to help keep you awake."Sweeney teased. Alicia started to blush and grow angry.

"I think we are done here. Mr. Sweeney, we will talk later."Alicia said standing up and alerting the guard that they are ready.

"Awe, but we were just starting to have fun too."He pouted as he watched Alicia leave with Will in tow.

Back at the car Will couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she got caught. He knew she was trying to seduce him, and it was working. But it was just so hilarious that she got caught trying to be sexy. And by the wife killer of all people.

"What?"Alicia said as they were getting into the car. Will had been laughing since they left the jail.

"Nothing, it's just. The Sweeney whisperer got whispered."Will said as he turned the engine on and started to drive away.

"Oh shut up."Alicia said as she laid back in his car. Now she knew that she would have to work harder, and not make him laugh.

Alicia did succeed in making Will Gardner's life a complete mess. In the past two weeks she did not stop in making him see her. Whenever they had to be near each other, she made sure that she was there. Whether it was for clients or for meetings. She made sure that she looked gorgeous and that he noticed her. When they had court, she would flirt with him and make him lose his focus. Though she would make sure that she had a good comeback so that they would still win their cases, even the Sweeney case.

And now, a month since the last time the two of them had sex, and all Will wants to do is throw Alicia against the closest sturdy object and make her feel his sexual frustration that was building up. But that would not fix their relationship.

So on a day the both of them had the next night off, Will made a plan to go see Alicia and explain what he meant a year ago. He would arrive at her house with flowers and hope that his explanation would be enough to fix..this.

On Will's way to Alicia's after work, he stopped at a flower shop and bought her a dozen English lavender flowers. They were her favorite flowers in Georgetown, so he hoped that she still loved them now.

As Will knocked on Alicia's door, he was expecting her to be pissed or throw things or to yell, or maybe not even answer the door at all. But what he found on the other end of the door was not what he was expecting.

* * *

So was it so terrible? What will Will find on the other end of the door? And I know, another cliffhanger, I will try not to kill you guys with them so much. But you gotta admit, it does add a lot of suspense. Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews, I am really glad that everyone loved it. But I do love this one. And for some reason I could not see perfection in this chapter. Like while I was updating this to fanfiction, I kept adding little things and changing things as I proof read. So I really do hope you guys like this. does anyone else do that, like write something, proof read and then almost completely change what they are writing. ANYWAY, here is chapter 7.

* * *

It had been a tiring two weeks for Alicia. She had to be cute and make herself up more than usual, it took a lot out of her. Then she had to flirt more than she worked, she had no idea how women did it. But she was glad that she had the weekend off to lay down and have some comfort time.

Grace was with her friends for the weekend and Owen was out of town. Everyone else was working or doing things without her. So she took this time, after work, to slide into her old Georgetown sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. She had hoped to spend this weekend sleeping and watching bad reality tv, as well as drinking a lot of wine. Her secret war with Will must wait until she got all of her energy back. But it came as a big surprise when she heard a knock at the door.

Answering the door, she was in an even bigger surprise when she saw who was at the other end of the door.

"Will? It's like ten pm, what are you doing here? And why are you holding my favorite flowers?"Alicia asked as she watched Will stare at her up and down. She noticed that she did not have her sexy grab on tonight, she shrugged and took the flowers.

"Those are for you. Are you wearing my sweatshirt?"Will asked as he walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"No."Alicia said defensively.

"I got this at Georgetown before we graduated."Alicia justified her sweatshirt before putting the flowers in a vase of water. She didn't notice Will come up behind her and grab the back of the sweatshirt, but she sure did feel it.

"Hey creep. You can't just put you hands down someone's shirt."Alicia said as she jumped from his hold.

"Oh hush. I was just checking that it was mines. Which it is."Will said, leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed.

"No it's not."Alicia said a little too aggressively.

"Yes it is, the initials on the tag says W.P.G. William Paul Gardner. I gave this to you before we graduated. I told you to wear this and think of me when we are apart, in case I can't be there."William said shaking his head that she could forget something so sentimental.

"You remember me telling you I will never leave you, but you forgot that I gave you a sweatshirt."Will said shaking his head.

"It was one thing that I forgot. And besides, I am mad at you, you can't be mad at me." Alicia said, turning to Will and standing no more than a few inches from him.

"You're mad at me. I should be mad at you. With your flip floppy emotions. One moment you act as if you are into me, the next you aren't and then you were avoiding me to just turn around and try to seduce me? Really, how am I supposed to react to that?" Will said sitting up straight.

"Well when you start to ignore me for weeks, I had to find someway of getting your attention." Will moved from her, he was too angry to look at her.

"You were the one that was avoiding me. Telling your assistant that you are out, getting Diane to make sure that we were separated and that we do not have the same cases. I even tried talked to Owen and he wouldn't say a word to me. I assumed that you did not want anything to do with me so I left you alone."

"Well if you wouldn't have regretted us, I might not have to avoid you."Will ran over to Alicia and grabbed her arm.

"Don't you ever say that I regret us. Because that will never ever be true. The only thing I regret is never having enough time."Will said the last part softly before Alicia wrapped her arms around Will's neck and crashed her lips against his. They held like that in a passionate kiss for a while. Then Will turned them around and pinned Alicia against the fridge before pushing himself off of her.

"Alicia we can't."Will said before Alicia started fuming and got closer to him. She didn't know what hurt her more, that he didn't want sex, or that he didn't want her.

"Get out!"Alicia cried as she tried to hold back the tears. Will didn't budge at all. He just stood there and watched her unravel.

"I said get out!"Alicia yelled again before walking over to the door, only for Will to grab her hand and pull her close to him.

"Get off of me."Alicia struggled to get out of his grasp, but his basketball arms were too much for her.

"No, this time I am not letting you go until you listen."Will didn't loosen his hold and she didn't stop fighting him.

"I love you and you love me. We can not continue to just have sex, we need communication. We need to talk about things before we ruin it with awkward sex ok? That was all I meant a month ago. I meant we shouldn't have had sex, we should have talked instead."Will sighed before letting Alicia go. After rubbing her arms, she smacked Will.

"Just say what you mean, you could have texted me that or done this sooner."Alicia said before kissing him again. This time, a short gentle passionate one.

"So we should talk about us."Alicia said as she sat on the bar stool. Will was still stunned from the kiss and the smack. He knew that he should argue back, but he decided to just take the win.

"What do you think we should do? We tried the sneaking around thing, and that didn't work. But we can't be open because of Peter."

"Well we can do the sneaking around thing, but less of it."Will said as he sat down next to Alicia.

"What do you mean?"Alicia turned to Will so that their knees were touching.

"Well Peter doesn't care what we do. He talked to me, more or so ambushed me, when I came to your house a month ago. He told me to treat you well and if I mess up, we will have problems."

"What? Why didn't you tell me.. oh ok. Well I will talk to him and Diane doesn't care if we are together either. I talked to her a week ago and she said she wouldn't make us break up again. Or whatever that means."Alicia said rubbing her temple just thinking of the conversation she will have to have with Peter. Will made no reaction to her comment about Diane. He knew that she meant it more towards him than her, but he was not in the mood to talk about that now.

"So we can't show our relationship to outsiders, but we can to those who know us? How is that any different from what we used to do?"Alicia said, still completely confused.

"Well if we just want to be alone together for the weekend, we can. If we want to leave and go have some fun together, we can. As long as the press doesn't find out, we're ok. Peter won't follow us around with cameras, Diane won't snoop around our lives to find out what we are doing. And most of all, you won't feel the guilt of cheating on Peter. Also Grace is old enough now to understand our relationship, if we get there. It's perfect."Will leaned back, feeling smug.

"Will, it's not that easy. We still have to hide from the people at our firm as well as the press. Half of those people we can consider as the press. We are still hiding Will."Alicia pleaded, hoping he had something better.

"Well if you remember all those years ago, you asked for a plan. I gave you a plan, that's all I got, short of you completely divorcing Peter. And we both know that you are not going to do that."Will said a little more snarky than intended.

"Well sorry for marrying Peter, you never stopped me."Alicia got up from her spot on the bar stool.

"And how was I supposed to do that, I wasn't even invited!"Will got up, pissed that she would blame this all on him.

"You left me for a year, what was I supposed to do. I had no address, no phone number. Did you want me to hire a private investigator to find you? No!"Alicia yelled, irritated that he thought that this was somehow her fault. Even though it was mostly her fault.

"Besides, you think I wanted to marry Peter then and give up my life? My father said if I don't marry him I would disgrace my whole family. What did you want me to do?"

"Not marry him maybe. Choose your own path?"Will shouted back.

"Then where would I go? Fresh out of law school, pregnant, and no husband or boyfriend to help. You were MIA. I was alone and scared, marrying Peter seemed like the best choice for me then. I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you, even though I didn't see you for what another fourteen years?"Alicia said sarcastically.

"I did come back."Will whispered.

"It was too late then Will."Alicia said as she wiped the tears that she did not know fell.

"Look the past is in the past. The bottom line is we have two options and two options only."Will said, breaking the awkward silence that filled the whole apartment.

"We can walk away from all of this, pretend that this never happened and deal with the sexual tensions some other way. Or we can go with my plan and be together again."Will said, stepping closer to Alicia. He put his arms around her and let her lay her head on his shoulder.

"Look no matter what you choose, I will be there for you. I promise."Will rubbed Alicia's back as she continued to cry in his arms.

After about five minutes, Alicia finally broke from Will.

"I choose option two. But not tonight. Tonight I don't want to feel anything and I don't want to remember my past. Can you do that for me?"Alicia smiled as she wiped the tears from her cheek.

"I know exactly what you need."Will said as he lead her to the living room.

"Will what are you doing?"Alicia asked as she followed Will into the living room and sat down on the couch."We are watching Netflix and ordering pizza. This will be our new routine when one of us is hurt."Will smiled as he grabbed his phone to order them a pizza online.

"This was not what I had in mind."Alicia sniffled as Will moved closer to her and grabbed the remote.

"I know what you were thinking of you dirty girl. But right now, you do not need sexy boyfriend Will. You need best friend Will that knows everything about you. Like your favorite movies and how to make you feel better."Will smiled as he found a movie for them to watch, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. It wasn't orthodox, and Alicia would not show her kids this movie, but she loved it and watched it whenever she needed a good laugh and something good to watch. Not many people knew that this was her favorite movie, except Will.

The two of them spent their first night as a couple, as friends. And Alicia wouldn't Have it anyother way.

* * *

So how do you like their first night as a couple? Not what you were expecting right? ANd I know alot of people wanted Finn, but I needed some A/W. Especially With Alicia lately not know who she wants to be with. But Finn will be coming soon, maybe? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone so sorry for not updating, life is hectic. Also, unfortunately, things are only going to getting even more worse. I will not be updating for a while, life is prohibiting me from writing for a while, at least for February that is. But for now, thanks for the wonderful reviews and I hope that this pulls you guys through until by next update. Enjoy!

* * *

Alicia woke up feeling more than enthusiastic. She had spent the whole weekend with Will and it was amazing. They sat around the apartment drinking wine and just having fun. They watched tv until it got boring, then they went to playing a very fun game of drunk Wii. They walked around the neighborhood, they weren't holding hands of course, they just walked side by side and talked. If anyone that didn't know them saw them,they would have thought that they were two adults having a nice friendly stroll. But their friends know better.

Yes they had a fun, lovely weekend together. And if it wasn't for the frequent sex, you would have thought that is was just two old friends, having fun, hanging out for the weekend. And the sex was great. By day, they hung out as friends. By night, they were as passionate as two lovers that only have one night to live.

And now it was monday, work was creeping up on them. The two of them now had to hide their feelings and go back to acting like colleagues. But Alicia didn't care, she had Will back.

Yes she had made a huge fuss about sneaking around again and having to go through the same problems that they went through in the first go round, she was mostly happy just being with him. Just knowing that if anything happens, she can count on him. That she will always have have him at the end of the day, like he promised. And yes, going backing to acting as work mates will be difficult, but she is willing to try, and that's enough for now. Besides, Diane will know soon, and then she won't have to everyone on earth. Just everyone on earth besides Diane, Peter, and Cary. That's good enough, for now.

Alicia started to roll out of bed, but was then shockingly stopped.

"Where do you think you are going?"Came Will's sleepy voice. Will had a loose grip on Alicia's hand, just tight enough to keep her from getting out of the bed.

"Going to take a shower. Something you yourself should be doing as well."Alicia teased, releasing herself from his tired grip. Alicia knew that they should both get dress, glad that Will went home and got himself some clothes from his place on Saturday.

"Why? Come back to bed, forget about work."Will yawned as he sat up in bed.

"And miss Diane ogling us the whole day, pressing for details about us? Not for the world."Alicia joked. She knew Diane probably wouldn't care that much, I mean it's not like them being together was such a big deal. It's only the Governor's wife and the head of one of Chicago's biggest, successful, best firms. Not much to talk about.

"Leesh, we could seriously just not go. This weekend was the most fun I have had in a very long time. Actually the last time I this much fun was with you all those years ago."Will smirked just thinking of it.

"Will you know there is this thing called reality. You know we have to face it some time or another."

"Yeah well we could prolong it for a little while."Will smirked as he slid across the bed to be closer to Alicia. He pulled her back on the bed in top of her and covered her face with kisses.

"We could live the fantasy for just a while longer."Will breathed out through kisses. Alicia pushed Will away a little a smiled.

"Will we can't just prolong the inevitable. If you did not know, we are very important people. They will start to look for us."Alicia's voice of reason rang through Will's head for a little while.

"Can we prolong it for another 10 minutes? I think they will only send SWAT out if we prolong it for 30 minutes."Will joked, with partly seriousness in his voice. Alicia smiled and crawled into Will's lap and kissed him.

"10 minutes."She whispered in his ear before he turned her over and pinned her on the bed.

The couple left the house an hour and a half later.

Unlike their first affair, the two rode up in the elevator together. They wanted the firm to see them as friends that made up over the weekend, well it was mostly true. That the two of them had a friendly heart to heart and that they are over the big firing fiasco. This way, when they are seen together, it won't seem suspicious or awkward.

After the elevator ride up, the two went their separate ways, Alicia to her office, and Will to Diane's. Before they left Alicia's, they decided it was only right that he tell Diane and Alicia tell Cary, they were closer anyway.

"Diane."Will said as he walked into his old friend's glass office. He took closed the door behind him and sat on the couch across from her.

"Will? You sure look happy today."Diane raised an eyebrow at her friends unusual behavior.

"Well actually, I am happy. This weekend has been a very happy and rejuvenating one."Will leaned back on the couch, reminiscing to himself of the weekend.

"So are you going to tell me about this weekend, or am I going to have to guess."Diane asked as she part curiously, part irritatedly watched Will. She wanted to know what happen, though she assumes it has something to do with a girl. But on the other hand, she is not going through hoops to figure out.

"Alicia and I made up. And we are acting dating."Will said with a smug grin on his face. He was more than happy to be able to say those words. He has been waiting to say those words since he meet Alicia Cavanaugh in Georgetown. It's been a while but he finally made it.

"What?"Diane said with a huge smile on her face. She walked over to Will and sat down on the edge of the couch, facing his office.

She couldn't believe it, Will was finally with Alicia. Grant it that they can not truly be together because of Peter, but for the most part, they were. And he really did look extremely happy.

"Yes, we are together. Alicia wanted me to tell you, he thought that it would be right, it coming from me and not her. She also tells me that you told her you won't force us to break up this time?"Will raised his eyebrow disappointingly. He was glad that Diane wasn't going to put up borders for them, but he was mad that she almost spilled the beans on why they actually broke up.

"Well, I had thought that you told her that I forced you two to break up. I didn't know that she was clueless. You might want to tell me things like this so I know what to say and what not to say."Diane defended herself.

"Well, Alicia doesn't know about that because I wasn't the one that broke things off. She did, she did it for her children at the time, or at least that was what she said. But that is over now, now we are back together and better than ever. And no, this will not interfere with work, we planned out all of the kinks and we are good to go."Will said, feeling very pleased with himself. But unfortunately, Diane did not look so. Diane frowned as she partly looked at will.

"Even the Peter problem."

"Even Peter."

"You sure? Because he is sitting in your office right now, and I doubt that he needs a lawyer."Diane said as she looked past Will into his office. Will turned and followed her gaze, and sure enough, Peter was sitting in his office. He had his back turned, but Will was sure that he was wearing a very smug face.

"Excuse me Diane."Will said as he walked to his office. Diane got up to say something, but quickly sat back down after realising that it wasn't a good time.

Will walked into his office and closed his door, he unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down in his office chair.

"How may I help you Governor?"Will said with the fakest smile on his face.

"Will, you messed up, I warned you."Peter said calmly as if he was talking to a child. Will started to fume, he had not hurt Alicia, how dare he do this to him.

"What the hell Peter. I did nothing wrong, you can't just come here and say that."Will shot back, raising his voice only a little.

"I warned you. My intel tells me that you made Alicia cry, twice on Friday. You fucked up, now I have come to only give another fair warning. You scratched up my doll, I have come back to collect her."Peter said in the same manner he had been talking since Will came in. Will was near red now. How dare he 1.) compare Alicia to something so trivial as a doll. 2.) Just try and 'collect' her as if she had no choice in the matter. And 3.)try and take back the 'doll' that he nearly destroyed.

"That is bull shit and you know it Peter."Will nearly roared at Peter. Peter got out of his chair slowly and shook his head.

"Now you might want to lower your voice if you don't want to cause a scene Mr. Gardner."Will was nearly ready to slit his throat at that moment. Peter got up and started to walk out of the office when he was stopped by a familiar face.

Alicia, after unpacking her bag and talking to a client, decided to go see Cary. She thought if Will was going to tell Diane, she mind as well tell the other name partner.

Alicia loved the walk to Cary's office, it passed Diane's and Will's. Alicia thought that maybe she would stop by Will's office and see how it went with Diane. But then she heard him yelling and she sped up her pace, only to be met with her husband's face.

And without any warning, Peter kissed her. She had to go with it, if she didn't, the jig would be up.

"Peter, what are you doing here?"Alicia said after he released her.

"I came to see our old friend Will and you. But now I have to go, I'll see you later."Peter said before he left. He was so quick that she barely had time to say anything in protest. Alicia watched Peter get on the elevator and walked into Will's office.

"What the hell was that about?"Alicia asked as she closed his door. Will was pacing at this moment. But when Alicia touched him and repeated her question, Will calmed down and explained everything.

"Will, what are we going to do?"Alicia sat next to him on his couch. The two of them looked out into the busy hallways of the firm.

"We will use this to our advantage. As long as people think that you and Peter are still happily married, they won't suspect us." Will said after a long silence.

"This is only if he is just going to come here and kiss me whenever I am not expecting it. We have no idea what he has up his sleeve."Alicia said worriedly.

"Well then we will get through it. No matter what he throws at us, we will overcome it ok?"Will went to reach to hug Alicia, but opted in just over lapping his hand in hers.

" No matter what?"

"No matter what."

* * *

So how did you guys like this chapter? And Peter? Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys I'm back! Finally I know. Last month was crazy busy and to be honest, I had a lot of writer's block. Like I literally spent three hours debating whether or not I should finish this story or not. Then another to make a playlist for writing and then another two hours thinking of something to write for this chapter. I literally changed this chapter like five times. But I finally got through it, and writers block.I hope you guys enjoy, I spent A LOT of time on this crazy chapter. BUt it only gets better. And i want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews and staying with me. Anyway, Chapter 9

* * *

"Hey are you ready?"Will asked as he peaked his head into Alicia's office.

"Just a sec. I just have to enter this one thing in ok?"Alicia said as she slowly started to get up from her chair. She hated leaving the office with business undone.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for you."Will came into her office a little more, knowing that she will need an incentive in order to get her away from work.

"Ok, ok I'm done."Alicia typed one more button and stood up straight. She grabbed her things and followed Will out of her office.

It had been a whole week since Peter's "threat", which Alicia thought very little of, and there had been no sign of Peter anywhere. No phone calls, no threats, no messages. Alicia hadden even heard from his secretary about any events that she had to attend. So the new couple decided to take this time to have a nice little lunch with friends to discuss their newly rediscovered relationship, since as far as they know, it is sanctioned by all parties.

After Will finally managed to pull Alicia from her work, which wasn't easy, they were off. The four of them met up at a small little diner down the street from their offices. The firmed loved this cute little diner of theirs. It was the only place where they could relax, have a meeting or two and still be close enough in case an emergency comes up. And they really needed a place like this when all of the name partners leave the office at once. It was a recipe for disaster.

Alicia and Will strolled into the diner one behind each other. It felt so good for them to be able to walk into a place and not be stared at, much.

"Hey guys,"Alicia smiled as she slid into the booth next to Cary across from Diane. Will slid in next to Diane.

"Oh nice of you guys to finally meet up with us. I thought I was going to have to call a search party for you two."Diane teased as she placed her phone down on the table and shot Cary a small smile. Will frowned and looked at Alicia.

"Sorry, Alicia held us up."Both Cary and Diane looked at each and then started smiling again. Will shook his head at started frowning when he realized that they thought that they were having sex.

"No Alicia wouldn't leave her computer and I had to practically drag her from desk to get her down here."Will defended them as he sat back in the booth.

"Of course you did."Diane began to sip her tea, ignoring Will's plea.

"So why did you guys hold this 'meeting' of yours? You do know that we all run a law firm right?"Cary said before looking down at his phone, checking a new email that he just got.

"Yes Cary, I know that we all have jobs to get back to, I just thought that we could have a nice calming lunch as friends and business partners."Will shined his boyish grin as he sat up, folding his hands on the table in front of him.

"What he means is that now that everyone knows about 'us'. And by everyone, we mean the both of you, Owen and Peter. Oh and Kalinda."

"And even though this is our lives and we will do what we want no matter what you say, this relationship will affect you too. So we wanted to make sure that everyone was ok with it."Will said just before the waiter came over. This gave Cary and Diane sometime to think about what was just said. It wasn't much, but it did mean a lot to them.

Once the waiter left, taking their orders with them, Cary spoke up.

"So it will be a small circle of people knowing. And Peter knows, but your kids don't? And Peter is just ok with that? Are you sure he won't do what he did last time. And even though I was on his side that time, I didn't like it. And being on this side is way worse."Cary said frantically. He seemed to be the only one at the table that was really worried or at least a bit concerned about the whole situation.

Alicia smiled and turned to her dear friend and partner.

"Well yes. We are keeping the circle of knowledge small and discreet. Peter and I have come to a point in our marriage that we both agree that it is not working and that we should not be with each other any more. But we both need each other, for business things, and so we will stay together, for the public. I have no idea if I am telling my kids yet."Alicia patted his arm, hoping that it would sooth his worrying mind.

"But are you sure that he won't come after you, and us? Peter has gone back on his word more times than I can count. He doesn't always do what he says that he will do."Cary's words hit the couple like a ton of bricks. Alicia had refrained from telling them about Peter's threat, but Cary hit the nail on the head with this one. She didn't know if telling him would make him worse or better.

"Cary I know that there are a lot of risks involved in this and I know how much you hated Peter and dislike his way of handling things. But we know the risks and we are willing to take it. And I will take complete responsibility for his actions as it concerns to the firm. He will not ruin our firm, or our relationships."Alicia looked at Will and smiled. She decided that it was not the best of times to reveal Peter's threat. But she knows that it will come out sooner or later.

"Alicia you know that I am just looking out for you right. I don't want you getting hurt again."Cary raised an eyebrow at Will before continuing, getting a 'what did I do' look in response.

"But as long as you are happy, and ok. I'm ok."Cary smiled at his amazing friend before giving her a huge hug. Will turned to Diane, who was engrossed into her phone.

"Diane do you have anything heartfelt to say to me?"Will tilted his head, as if waiting for a heartfelt hug. Diane abruptly looked up from her phone.

"What?"Diane looked over at Cary and Alicia and then back at Will.

"Oh, no."Will started to pout at Diane went back to her phone.

"Really. No concerns for my well being? No threats to Alicia making sure that she takes care of me? Anything?"

"No."Diane said, head still in her phone. Alicia and Cary started to giggle at them two. Sometimes people think that them two are an old married couple, and Alicia was starting to see why. All chatter stopped when the food arrived.

"Diane."Will pleaded after the waiter left them. Diane sighed and put down her phone.

"No Will, I do not have any concerns for you two. You love each other, everyone can see that. And even though both of you have broken each other's hearts before, I'm sure that you two will make it. If you weren't meant to, you guys would have never gotten back together the first time. So I know I do not need to threaten Alicia any more than usual. And even though you didn't do the best of jobs fixing the mess last time, I know that the firm will get through whatever Peter tries to throw at us. You two are amazing people and fantastic lawyers. Together, you guys can take down anyone, especially Peter." Diane picked her phone up, only for it to fall on the table after Will threw her into a mammoth hug. Diane stood still at first and then relaxed in the hug. They really were an old married couple.

The quartet ate their meal in a calming bliss. They discussed their trials and anything else that they had to get out of the way that was business related. It was an overall a successful afternoon. After lunch, Will asked Alicia for a stroll in the park. He was worried that she was burying herself in work. After a small argument and a lot of convincing, the couple went to the small park down street.

"Will I should be back at work finishing up depos and going over my case files for tomorrow."Alicia pleaded as the walked side by side down the wooded path of the park. It must have looked so bizarre. Two people in suits, just walking in a park, walking past kids and joggers.

"Do you want to tell them?"Will said out of the blue, completely ignoring Alicia. She looked up, confused and worried.

"Will what are you talking about?"

"Your kids. Do you even want to tell them. I know we barely have been together a week. I should not be talking of long term plans. It's not fair, you deserved more time. But."

"Yes."Alicia said and Will stopped dead in his tracks. They had this conversation before, and it ended totally differently.

"Did you say yes?"They stood in the middle of the vacant path, face to face, staring each other in the eye. They stood in complete silence for awhile, just staring at each other.

"Yes."Alicia continued to walk forward when she saw a young child run past them.

"I thought of this when you asked me the first time. And I think I gave you the wrong answer back then. Back then, I didn't need Will the protector or Will the boyfriend. I just needed raw, unattached sex. And I am so sorry for using you like that, I mean I got you suspended."Alicia started to stare out into space.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."Alicia turned towards Will and matched his warming grin.

"I know you wouldn't have. But back then, all I needed was sex and to feel like a woman. Something more than a good mother or a good wife. And you fulfilled those needs. Wonderfully I may add."Alicia had to look away to hide the blushing that was winning over her face. WIll's grin did not help at all.

"But when you started to show signs of wanting more and with my kids showing me how much more they needed me. I just knew that I couldn't give you more, and that they needed it. So I pushed that part away, even though I did want you closer. It was just not what I needed. That was one reason that I broke it off."Alicia sighed, reminiscing all of her old memories of them.

"So you you broke up with me because we were getting to close?"

"Actually, I was just so afraid that our relationship would end just as quickly as it started, and I knew that the kids would need me."Alicia remembered a similar conversation at a funeral with her brother. It wasn't that long ago, but it felt like forever. She was pulled from her memory by laughter. Will had stopped and was supporting himself on his knees. He was laughing so hard that he could barely breathe.

"Will are you ok?"Alicia turned to him and rested her hand on his back.

"You broke up with me because you were afraid that we would end up breaking up sooner or later. And I was going to break up with you that day. The irony. The logic is off, and yet you were right. Are you psychic?"Will said as he slowly raised to his normal standing. Alicia shook her head.

"Wait, you were going to break up with me?"Alicia suddenly felt furious and disappointed all at the same time. Will turned white and pale.

"Yes."He croaked out. He suddenly felt a huge knot forming in his throat.

"Why?"

"I thought that if we broke up, that Peter would back off. But that didn't work. Which just means that we broke up for very stupid and unnecessary reasons."

"My reason wasn't that stupid."Alicia pouted and turned from him.

"Well you were trying to cut a relationship short because you were afraid of it turning into a short lived relationship. That's like a mother not vaccinating their kids because they were afraid of them catching the disease, just for the kid to catch it."Will smiled at how crazy her reasoning and thought process was for this. There was one moment in time when he always wanted to know what she was thinking. Now he really wanted to know.

"Well maybe the mom was afraid that the vaccine would hold the disease and that it would hurt their child."Alicia tried to reason with him, but as the words came out. She knew that he was right.

"And if the mother didn't take the chance, there would have been a less likelihood of the kid being sick. And if it did, they would just call you to sue the company."Will teased as he inched closer to her. Since they were still out in the open, he didn't move so close, but he was close enough.

"Look, what happened happened. We can't go back and fix it or change it. So let's deal with the here and the now ok?"

"Yeah, your right. But I do want to introduce you to the kids as more than my boss. Especially since you are no longer my boss. But not now. They don't even know about me and Peter. So when I feel that I am ready, I will tell them. Okay?"Alicia looked around and moved closer to Will. They were mere inches from each other. Will smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before anyone saw them. Then he continued his descent through the park.

"Ok."He said as Alicia caught up to him.

The couple arrived at the office a little while later. They went their separate ways after giving each other a loving gaze. Once Alicia got back to her office, a call came in.

"Hi Alicia you have a visitor."Came the voice of her secretary. Her new secretary knew Alicia didn't like surprises or to be bothered by anyone. So whenever Alicia would get a visitor of any kind, she would call first, giving her time to prepare.

"Who is it Courtney?"Alicia asked, still full of glee from her walk with Will. She felt that she could do anything now, nothing could bring her down now.

"It's your husband."Courtney said through the speaker of the phone.

Maybe she spoke too soon.

* * *

So what do you think Peter is doing there? What is he up to? What will he do? Did you enjoy it? Don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Hang in there guys, things are about to get a little bumpy. Enjoy!

* * *

Alicia sat there stunned for a little. Peter did indeed promise to get Will back, but she did not think he would come after her. It had been a whole week, what took him so long to do anything if he was going to do anything at all.

Maybe she was just overacting. Maybe he just wanted to talk, or a pre scheduled event. This may have nothing to do with Will at all. She hoped.

"Mrs. Florrick? Are you ok?"Courtney calls from the the end of the phone, concern dripping from her voice. Alicia snapped out of it. If she wanted to know why he was here, she mind as well just see the guy in.

"Oh, yes. Can you please see him in."She croaked, trying to sound more sure of herself than she really was.

"Ok Ma'am."Courtney said, not all sure if she should send him in, but doing it anyway.

Alicia tried to prepare herself for his arrival. Not knowing the full reasoning of this visit, she wasn't sure if she should seem like she has work (which she does) or to seem available. She choose to seem swamped.

"Hey honey."Peter said as he knocked on the open door, walking in without her saying so. Alicia looked up from all of the papers, showing her 'I'm tired and am not in the mood for your BS today' look. Hoping he would get the hint.

"I thought you being the boss of the company would mean that you wouldn't have have to work so much and be covered in paper work."Peter said in the most concerned voice she had ever heard. Her face loosened, she had never seen him so genuinely worried about her. Well maybe when she was having the kids, but other than that, no.

"Being the boss means that you have more paper work than before, just less cases."Alicia gave him a small smile as she gestured him to sit down. Maybe he is just here to talk, or it's a trap.

* * *

Will sat back in his office chair and started to think of the day he just had. No matter what happens between them, Will always wanted her. She was his drug. So even though he had just spent a couple of hours with her, he couldn't help but just go talk to her some more. Will got up from his seat and started out towards Alicia's office, but was stopped in his tracks a few feet from his door.

Across the office he could clearly see the eye of his affection. But when he looked closer, he could also see her husband, seated across from her. And they were laughing, as if they liked each other. As if they were friends.

Will was so confused, but he was smart enough not to approach them directly. He was sure that would end up making things way worse for them. So he would wait and see what was so funny. And boy did he wait.

After twenty minutes of just sitting staring out of the window, Peter was still sitting there. So Will went over some files that needed his authorization amongst other menial things that he had docket for the day. After that, he found that they were still sitting and talking.

"Surely they have finished of things to talk about."He said to himself as he started throwing his favorite baseball in the air. He was becoming irritated and restless, and people were starting to notice. His assistant refused to come near him and everyone that walked by his office did swiftly. Everyone knew that when he through his baseball, he was thinking and he should not be disturbed. The only that was brave enough to say anything to him was engaged in a serious conversation with her husband.

Finally his stress was able to leave him as he saw Peter flea from the scene of the crime. BUt not before stopping by Will's office to say hi. As soon as Peter was in an elevator out of here, Will raced to Alicia's office.

He found her with a less than pleased face and her head in a stack of files. Will knocked on the door, trying to to disturb her much.

"Forget something?"Alicia looked up with a smile. She quickly changed expressions, awkwardly. She went from happy to sad to happy again, to not worry Will with anything.

"No, did you?"Will asked as he stepped into the office and closed the door. Alicia raised her eyebrow at him. She wondered what gave him the nerve to close her door and come in like that.

"No, I thought you were Peter. I'm sorry."Alicia shot back as she pushed away from her desk, giving herself a better view of him.

"Were you going to tell me that Peter came by?" Will stood completely still against the door. He needed a good escape plan.

"Did you even give me a chance? The man left two seconds ago. And to answer your question, yes. I was going to ask you to dinner at my house after I finish the work that I now see me taking home."Alicia sighed as she rolled over to her desk. She did not see herself getting anything done at the office today.

"I'm sorry, what did you two talk about. He was here for an awful long time."Will strolled over to the seat previously held by Peter. Alicia continued to pack up her stuff as she talked to Will.

"A bunch of things."Alicia said surreptitiously. Will leaned closer as he watched her finish packing.

"What do you mean by a 'bunch'?"Alicia smiled at his inquiries. Jealousy is always cute on him.

"William Paul Gardner. Are you jealous of my husband?"Alicia threw a sly cheshire grin at him. This was getting fun. Will got up out of his seat and walked towards the door.

"Well of course I'm jealous. He can have you whenever he wants you. I can't."He walked back over to her as she got up with her bag.

"He can not have me whenever he wants. I am not some doll that he can play with when ever he feels fit. I belong to no one. Well maybe to my kids and myself, but definitely not a man." She walked over to Will and got as close as she could while being appropriate.

"But to settle your male ego. We talked about how it feels to be your own boss and how crappy it is. We also took the time to discuss the mischief our kids has gotten into so far. Also I talked to him about telling the kids about us. And he said as long as I was serious. I have no idea what happened or maybe your encounter with him changed him. But he seems different, as if he really cares about me and my well being. If I was still in love with him, you might have a contender on your hands. Who knows, you just might." Alicia started to walk out of the door when Will stopped her.

"I'm sorry, I just got paranoid. This isn't the first time that he has stolen you from me when we were together. But I do not trust him, he is up to something. Just be careful."

"You're telling me to be careful? I lived with this man for almost twenty years, I think I know him and what to look out for. Look I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm going to go have drinks with Finn after I finish this paperwork. Or maybe Kalinda, or both. I don't know, anyway I'll see you tomorrow ok?"Alicia smiled before leaving a stunned Will in her office.

He knew that they knew each other well, but that was what he was worried about. Peter knew Alicia well enough to know what buttons to push in order to get her back.

* * *

It's been a whole week and Peter has been up at the office four out of the seven days. This was not making Will very happy. He wasn't a possessive guy, but he was a jealous guy, and he knew Peter. He knew what his game was. Peter would charm Alicia and make her think that he had changed again, then he would take her back, just like he said he would. After he took her back. he would fuck up again and lose her all over again. While he did not mind winning her back again, he did not want to hurt her. He knew Peter's plan would break her again, make the Alicia he knows and loves deteriorate to this being. To something he would not recognize, and neither would she.

Will had to get her away from him, he had to help her, and not save her. He knew that she could save herself, she just needs a little help.

"They are so cute together."The other associates at the other end of the conference table woke Will from his train of thought.

Will had been in a meeting to talk about another Bishop case. They were strategizing on ways of keeping him out of jail, again. Alicia stayed away from him because it would look bad for Peter, so Will got it.

Will sat up in his chair as he listened to the younger associates talk.

"He seems so sweet when he is with her."A tall brunette girl he remembered her name was Tracy or Tonya. The other one, a shorter blonde headed boy, was named Kevin. The two looked over the conference room into Alicia's office. They watched as Peter sat across from her, closer to her desk than one would normally sit. They were smiling and laughing. He still had no idea how he could still make her laugh, that was his job.

"Yeah but I hear that he is still corrupt. And he cheated on her for years. You can never trust a cheater."Kevin said as he went back to the files in his hand. Will smirked at the kid's remarks. He was right after all.

"Yeah, she seems not to mind very much. Besides, if they love each other, let it be."Will wasn't so pleased with Tonya, but he did have to admire her words.

"Well how do you know if she loves him? This could all be for show."Tonya glared at Kevin, she did not seem so pleased with Kevin's words.

"If it was for publicity, they would have done it while there was press around. Besides, he came here four days this week, publicity or not, only someone that loves someone else would spend four days out of their busy schedule to see someone else. Especially if that person is Governor and if their job is on the other side of the city. He loves her, That is real smiles and laughter in there."

"And if you two did as much research on them as you did for our client, he would not be in trouble right now."Diane came to Will's rescue just before he blew up. But it did get them focused. Almost as soon as she opened her mouth, they went back to working hard on the case.

"My office."Diane ordered before walking to her office. Will followed quickly, not before taking a peek at Alicia before leaving.

"Will you need to focus. They should have been hard at work, not gossiping. And if you weren't too tied up in Alicia and Peter, you would have been too."Diane said as Will slid into her office. He sighed as the lecture began again.

"Don't you do that to me. Look everytime you two break up or fight, you get into this phase. You blank out and your work goes out of the window. You get so wrapped up in her and you forget that have to go to. Then after a while things get better, but not after a lot of mistakes occur. So I am asking you to take a break."Will rolled his eyes and sat down on her couch. He hated Diane's lectures, mostly because she was almost always right.

"Will I am not your mother, you are not a baby. I am not caring for you again, I am asking as a business partner so you don't screw up our firm, to take break from this, from her."Will sat up and started to stare her down.

"Are you telling me to take a vacation?"

"Not necessarily."

* * *

Peter had finally left Alicia's office. It was the fourth time this week. The conversations were good and interesting, but her workload was getting crazy. She was getting nothing done at work and forced to do most of it a home. And because of that, she barely sees Will. All of the late nights finishing work make her too tired to do and extraneous activities. Peter was wearing her out, and they weren't even having sex. It was worse than sex, it's exhausting.

Alicia leaned back and closed her eyes, hoping to catch a few minutes of sleep before running off to court. As soon as she shut her eyes, she was woken abruptly by the soft voice of her friend.

"I hope you know what you are doing."Kalinda said as she sat in the chair across from her.

"If by 'doing' you mean sleeping, then yes, I know what I am doing. Or at least trying to do. Can I help you?"Alicia shrugged and sat up in her chair, the thoughts of sleep leaving her quickly.

"You will hurt him if you keep this up."Kalinda, cryptic as always revealed nothing in her posture, but Alicia saw everything.

"I will not hurt Will."Alicia said, getting defensive.

"You will if you keep this Peter thing up. Will loves you, don't ruin this again."Alicia was pissed now. Not only did she cross a line, she thought that she would ever hurt Will on purpose.

"Kalinda I did not ask Peter to come here everyday. Every time he comes, I tell him I am busy and that I have a pile of work to complete. Then he cracks a joke about work and we start talking anyway. He always says that he has something that he really needs to tell me, and never gets to the point. I try telling him I things to do, but you try kicking the Governor out of your office, with witnesses. He knows that I won't cause a scene, so he plays with me. I really don't have much of an option here Kalinda. You tell me a way of kicking my husband out of my office without causing a scene."Alicia sat back, feeling fulfilled with her rant. Kalinda got up and walked towards the door, she turned before leaving.

"You own parts of this company. If someone doesn't like the way that you talk to your husband, fire them. They have no business in your love affairs. Don't feel trapped by their ignorant morals. Do what you want to do Alicia, it's your life."Kalinda left Alicia to think about what she said.

She was right, this was her firm too, she did not have to be worried about some lousy employs. If she didn't want Peter in her office, she didn't have to have him there. But Peter was starting to improve and become a better person, and make really good jokes. And if they want this whole 'married for the public' they would have to seem like a married couple.

What ever she chose to do, she should do it soon. All of those late nights were starting to eat at her.

Alicia checked her watch and cursed. Her epiphany would have to wait until after court.

* * *

So do you think that Alicia will go back with Peter? What did Diane propose to Will? How did you guys like it? Please review, my writer's block is just itching to come back.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey oh, thanks for all of the great reviews and for you guys for hanging in there. We still have a long way to go. But in the mean time, enjoy!

* * *

It was a nice cool Friday morning. Florrick, Lockhart, Agos, Gardner and Associates was booming with business. Only a little over a month and their firm was number one in Chicago. This of course means more paperwork and more stress and pressure of clients on the partners of the firm. This and your husband constantly taking up all of your time and not getting enough sex, was a very dangerous cocktail, and Alicia was drowning in it.

Like clockwork, Peter arrived at the firm just an hour before Alicia normally leaves.

"Good afternoon Sweetie."Peter came in and kissed Alicia on the cheek. It was so out of character and foreign to her now(when they are not in front of cameras) that she didn't have time to pull back. She wanted to lean in and give him a full kiss, she also wanted it to be Will. But if she could get Peter to leave earlier than usual, she might just be able to have her wish come true.

"Peter don't you have a state to govern?"Alicia said a little too cynical then she wanted to be. Peter laughed and sat down in his normal seat.

"Alicia you are just as important as anyone of my constituents. Count this as me checking on my people and making sure that they happy and enjoying the city."Peter threw her a sly smile. He always did have a way of turning things around.

"Everyday?"

"You are my wife, I need to make sure that you are happy and safe."Alicia leaned back a little, she wasn't sure where this conversation would lead to.

"You never checked up on me when you were SA and I had to raise the kids. Or when you got off of house arrest and I was working here. What's so different now?"

"You are a name partner now and I am Governor, we can both spare as much time as we want. Mostly."

"Actually, we both have less time now that we are in higher positions in our career. So once again, don't you have better things to do or people to control?"Peter's face swelled up, the conversation was not going as he had planned.

"Alicia, I have neglected you for so long. I have hurt you and made a fool out of you. I know that we are probably over, but I did want us to still be friends and talk like we used to." Peter lowered his head a bit, feeling ashamed at his reasoning. Alicia was flabbergasted, she had no idea that was how he truly felt about them. Now she felt like crap.

"Oh. But Peter that is not how you go about it. Look I have work to finish. Come by later tonight and we can talk about us, because you constantly coming to my job and talking to to me all day is not helping either one of us."Peter pulled his head up and started to smile, part one was complete.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few hours."Peter got up, kissed Alicia and left. Feeling a rush of relief, Alicia went to work. If she wanted to get home at a decent time, she would have to work in overdrive.

Things were finally looking up. If she could convince Peter to stop coming to her job and wasting her time she would finally have more time with Will and and more sleep. And as a plus, a good relationship with Peter, making conversations together less awkward. If tonight goes right, she will say goodbye to bad times and bad timing, and hello to good days.

Alicia got home earlier than she expected. She had enough time to change into a loose shirt and pants(her Dolce and Gabanna was not the most comfortable thing to wear all day). She cooked and called the kids. She hated it when Grace went to friends houses, she always felt like she was missing something.

Peter arrived a few hours after she had got home. She let him in and went back to washing to dishes. Alicia barely had any time to do anything when she got home in the past couple of weeks. Having to juggle work, home, and a love life, it made housework get placed on a back burner.

"Are you washing dishes?"Peter said as he closed the door behind him. Alicia looked up from the dishes and smiled.

"Yes, what else would I be doing in the kitchen with soap and dirty dishes."

"Oh no I mean, I haven't seen you wash dishes in a while. Normal the kids do it. And I thought you were busy with paperwork as a name partner?"Peter threw her words at her, teasing her. Alicia turned off the faucet and turned around. She held herself against the sink.

"That was at work. Here I am a mom, not a name partner."

"I miss that."Peter said as he sat on the stool in the kitchen. Alicia sighed, she knew where he was going this conversation. She walked over to the fridge and got out a bottle of wine and two glasses. After opening the bottle and placing a glass in front of him, she poured some wine into his glass and then hers. After taking a long sip, she responded.

"Peter we can't do this. Not again."Peter took a sip of his glass.

"Why not?"

"Because we were never meant to be. Let's face it, neither one of us wanted to get married. But I am glad that we did because then I would not have had Grace."

"See Alicia, you know that in your heart you want us to work and to be the family that we used to be. I love you."Peter got up from his seat and moved closer to Alicia.

"Peter no. I just told you, I only stayed for Grace. But she is a big girl now and I don't need you. And neither does she."Alicia moved away from him and took another sip of her wine and refilled herself. She knew that this was going to be a long night.

"So you never loved me?"Peter approached her again, he really had a problem with boundaries.

"I do, I did. I think."Alicia took a deep breath before she continued her sentence.

"Peter I don't think either one of us was in love with the other. I think we tried to make it work for the kids and we slowly fell in love with one another, well at least I tried to. And you started sleeping with other people because you did not want it anymore, I wasn't enough. That was because I was never your dream girl and you knew it. We stayed miserable for the kids and because you were doing great in your career, and your wife leaving you would not look good for you. That is reason why we are where we are today. In a political agreement to be together for appearances. But now I have wounded your ego and your manhood by being with Will. You want me back as trophy, and to keep yourself above everyone else."Alicia took a long sip of wine. She dropped a nuke on him and now she gets to watch him explode.

Peter stood there stunned for a little, but then he started shaking his head and moved closer to Alicia, taking her hand in his.

"Everything you said was true about old Peter. After losing you and dealing with withdrawal of your love. I realized how much of an asshole I had been to you. I want to make it up to you and get you back. I don't care how long it will take or what happens to me. Just the thought that at one point, you were in love with me, is enough to get me through this. I will get you back Alicia, and we will be happy again."And then he kissed her. No tongue, nothing fancy, just a soft lingering kiss. Then he bolted out of the house so quick, Alicia barely had time to yell at him. She just watched as he ran out of the door, only to be stopped as opening it.

"What the hell?"

"Shit." Said Alicia. Well there goes her perfect night and future.

* * *

So how did everyone enjoy it? Who is at the door? How at that Peter, so OC and Alicia I know. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

HEy so I know people are worried about how OC Alicia is, but a lot of time my stories are really OC and they all end with a happy ending. It just depends on who is getting the happy ending. I am sorry I didn't upload this one, it was already written, I guess it didn't feel right to upload it just yet. BUt here goes nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

"What the hell?"Will said as he saw Peter open the door. He expected a tired Alicia, or maybe an irritated Alicia. Not an enthused Peter.

"Shit." Alicia placed her hand on her forehead and wiped her face. She already knew that this was going to be a long night.

With all of the commotion going on, Peter made a break for it. As much as he wanted to sit and watch the fight, he knew that it would not help his cause.

"Will I can explain."Alicia said as she made her way towards Will as he closed the door as he walked in.

"Good, because you have a lot to explain to me."Alicia was a bit frustrated. Not necessarily at herself, but at everyone. Peter putting her in this awkward situation and Will for blowing everything out of proportion.

"Actually, I am in my home and that was my husband. I really don't have to explain anything to you. The question is why did you come to my place unannounced?"Alicia took her favorite role in defense. Will took a step back, he was not used to Alicia being so feisty. But then he remembered old Alicia.

"Really? I love it how you always claim to be married when it is convenient to you. And I didn't think that I needed to call to come see my girlfriend." Now Alicia was really pissed. She hated that he was right, but she wasn't going to give up this fight.

"Oh Will, don't make me the bad guy here."

"I have no idea how else to label you right now."Will was outraged. Alicia ignores him for a week, constantly talks to Peter and tries to act as if she has done nothing wrong. She was not getting away with this one.

"Wow Will."Alicia was out of words, she really dug herself into a hole now. But that does not mean that she is backing down now.

"Alicia look I didn't come here to fight with you. I really don't care what you were doing with Peter."Will had to back down, if not he would never get to tell her the news and they be back to square one.

"So why did you come here, if not to fight."Relieved that she wouldn't have to continue to fight, Alicia calmed down and sat on the stool previously occupied by Peter.

"I'm leaving for California tonight."Alicia was sure glad that she chose to seat down, she wasn't sure that she would have been able to stand.

"What, for good?"Alicia could already feel the tears start to sting her eyes. She did not want them to end this way. Not after everything that happened. Will came and sat next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No baby, it's just for two weeks."Will started to rub her back. He will never understand how they change topics so easily, or emotions. Usually they get mad at each other and end up kissing, not this. Pulling all of the strength she had left, she calmed herself down and wiped the almost tears from her face.

"Why?"

"Diane said that I needed a vacation."

"_Are you telling me to take a vacation?"_

"_Not necessarily." Will was confused now. How can she tell him to take a vacation and not take a vacation all at the same time._

"_What do you mean?"Diane smirked, that definitely got his attention._

"_Well it's a business trip of sorts. The firm is number one in Chicago, business is booming in New York, thanks to you. And so Cary and I have been thinking about expanding to the west coast. And it's not a definite yes, of course we need approval all around. But we thought that if we had someone go down, find a nice place for us, see if they like it. You know go scouting for a little, we would have more to take when we went in front of everyone."Diane sat down in her chair, she already knew what his answer would be._

"_So you want FLAG to expand to Cali. What's next Washington DC?"Will started laughing, but Diane stayed silent._

"_Oh you're serious?"DIane nodded and crossed her legs and hands._

"_Will we have already succeed every expectation we could for Chicago. New York is next, but we could be working on California next. Then when they are running smoothly, we can go to Washington. They have really big business there. Then who knows, Boston, Vegas, hell even texas. We would be around the damn country, then the world."_

"_Yeah like Mcdonald's."Will teased._

"_Hey, they make a lot of money."_

"_Yes but they are a fast food place, we can't do suing on the go. People can't just come up and say 'hey I would like the number two, with probation'. It won't work."Will shook his head. He could see this coming from Cary, but not level headed Diane._

"_Of course that won't be us. But if we expand, we can take over the law business in the U.S.. Everyone would come to us, we dominated here, we can dominate anywhere."_

"_And if New York crash and burn?"_

"_Then we will always have Chicago."_

"_But if one falls, they all will."Will was really worried now. He was sure that this plan would fail._

"_Will you were the one that forced us into expanding to NY. Are you giving up now?"DIane had a good point, but Will wasn't sure that it was still a good plan._

"_I was in a funk. All I wanted to do was hurt Alicia, now I'm over it."_

"_Look, you're in a funk now, so just go, blow off some steam and check out the place. If you don't think that it's a good plan, we'll discuss other options. But right now what you and Alicia need is some separation. So go!"_

"_Fine."Will said as he stormed back into his office. He wasn't completely convinced of the idea, but he always wanted to go to L.A._

"Yeah she wants me to go check out some places for a new expansion in L.A.. IT's only two weeks so I won't be gone long. I didn't want to leave on an awkward note with us. And I didn't want you to just come to work and find me gone, so I came here. Only to find you with Peter."Will was seriously not letting it go.

"Oh Will we were just talking."Alicia said as she got up, she needed more wine if she would finish this conversation.

"The face Peter was giving you did not seem like you two were just talking."Will got up and followed Alicia. They stood there for a few seconds in silence. Alicia didn't know what to say.

"We kissed. He kissed me but I told him off before that."Alicia broke. She could stare down killers and judges and juries and lie. She could lie to just about anyone, but his brown orbs staring her down always won.

"Oh come on Alicia. Do not do this to me."Will shook his head and went for the front door.

"Will where are you going?"Alicia started to run after him, stopping him at the door.

"Alicia I love you, I have loved you for a very long time. I have put up with a lot of shit surrounding you. I almost got disbarred because of you, but I never blamed you. Now we are finally where we are meant to be, well mostly. But we are together, and I can not deal with you running to your husband again. I can't keep doing this. So I am giving two weeks to get your shit together ok. When I get back we can talk about us, and where we go from here. I love you."Will kissed the top of Alicia's forehead and then left. Maybe Diane was right that they needed some time apart. He was going to find out soon.

After Will left, Alicia sobbed a little and drank a little. Then she did the unspeakable, she grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey. Um could you come by? I could really use a friend right now."

* * *

Who could be the visitor? Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all of the amazing reviews. I won't rap this time guys so. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a long day for ASA Finn Polmar. He had two murder cases, three drug, and one child endangerment, Castro had really been riding him lately. The only thing that made it worth it was knowing that criminals were securely off the street and his son was safe.

But tonight was going to get even longer.

"Finn."Castro peaked his head in as Finn was packing his things up to leave. He had just got a very disturbing phone call from a friend.

"Hey Jimmy. Look I don't really have time to talk, I uh, have things to do."Finn continued to pack his things up as he feared that something bad might happen if he doesn't leave soon.

"Oh sure just making sure that everything was good."Finn stopped packing and took a deep breath. He hated fighting with Castro, but he also hated how he always beat around the bush.

"What you mean you giving me a million cases. All menial may I add, and giving people under me harder cases."Castro walked into the room completely and sighed, he knew this was coming. He was hoping he could smooth the waters a little before he exploded.

"Finn I'm just making sure that everyone gets a chance to prove themselves. Everyone knows that you are amazing, it's everyone else that needs to show it."

"Or are you just showing that you are being a good SA so you can get re-elected."Finn pulled his bag over his shoulder and started walking towards him.

"Finn you know I'm not that kind of guy."Castro started to fake giggle, hoping he could pull off Finn's comments as a joke.

"That's the problem Jim, I know you. So don't try and play me."Finn moved passed Castro and started walking towards the exit.

"Are you mad at me because you don't have harder cases or because you don't see your precious Alicia any more."Finn stopped dead in his tracks. He knew Castro would pull this, he always did play dirty. Castro started to smile at his triumph over Finn.

Finn was about to turn around but continued walking out of the door, he was not going to let Castro piss him off and miss his prior engagement. Instead he left him there, to bask in his glory, alone.

* * *

Finn got to her house an hour later. It took him some time him some time to find the place and then more to find parking. It was weird, they had been friends for a couple of months now, but he had never been to her house. Not even to drop her off. Now here he was, on a friday night, and he was extremely nervous for some reason, and worried.

Finn knocked three times and when he didn't get an answer, he decided to recheck the piece of paper that he wrote her address on. Reading the address out loud and looking at the number on the door, he was sure that he had gotten the correct place. He knocked one more time and then finally got an answer.

"Finn!"Yelped Alicia as she held a wine bottle in one hand and a remote in the other.

"Alicia are you ok?"Finn said worriedly as Alicia let him into the apartment. Finn was astonished at her place. He knew that it would be nice, just not this nice. It was beautiful, just like her.

"Yes Finn. I got bored so I started drinking and watching TV. But everything is depressing. And everyone is in love, everything sucks."Alicia moved the bottle every time she spoke, almost spilling it on him.

"Ok tell me what happened."Finn said as he calmly walked her to a seat at the table in the kitchen.

"No, drink. Drink with me."Alicia moved from him and went to the cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of scotch and a drinking glass. Finn was so confused on how Grace wasn't drunk all the time with all this alcohol all over the place.

"Will and Peter both like their scotch, so I always had a bottle ready. Now drink."Alicia poured some dark liquor in the cup and gave it to Finn before clumsily sitting down next to him.

"Alicia I don't think what we need is more alcohol."Finn said pushing the glass away from him, he was sure that this was not going to be a good thing.

"Well if you want to know what is wrong with me, you are going to have to drink. Besides you are going to need it."Alicia said before taking a swig of wine herself.

"If it will make you open up."Finn chugged down the liquor and felt it burn his throat. Alicia smiled as she turned to him and started to explain how horrible of a day she had.

Two hours and bottle of scotch later, Alicia explained to Finn everything. From her and Peter breaking up, to Will and her breaking up.

"And now I don't have a boyfriend, maybe. But how was your day?"Finn, completely wasted now, leaned back in awe. He had no idea how much crap she had to deal with. Though he did not agree with her choices, he still thought it was messed up how Will constantly accused her of doing something wrong, and Peter hounding her.

"Well my good friend/boss is planning on taking me out. I think he is going to use me as a way of winning the election. He keeps putting me on easy menial cases that he knows I can win. I think he is going to demote me. He keeps using things like 'other people need chances to show themselves Finn.' As if I, the new kid, doesn't need to prove himself." Alicia scoffed as she swayed a little on her bar stool, she was trying her hardest to pay attention to the words Finn was saying, but it just kept getting harder.

"You know he tried to make me a scapegoat once?"Alicia gasped before she started giggling. Oh how he loved her drunken giggle, it was so cute. He knew that she didn't need it right now, but he really wanted to kiss her at that moment.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"How did you get out of it?"

"I'm not sure that I did." Silence filled the room before they both fell into a fit of laughter.

After a few minutes of laughter, silence took over again.

"You know what you should do?"Alicia said as she placed a Finn's shoulder. Finn started to melt at the contact.

"What?"

"You should, you should run against him."

"What? No that's, that's crazy."Finn blinked,trying his hardest to keep his eyes open.

"No, yes. He can't use you as a scapegoat if you're running against him. And if he does, you can use it against him."Finn could not believe that an inebriated Alicia could still be amazingly good at her job. Alicia smiled as she looked down, they were holding hands.

"Ok."

"Ok."

They sat there in silence for a little while long, just sitting and looking in each other's eyes.

"Alicia maybe we should."Finn tried to stop things before it got out of hand, but was stopped by Alicia's lips.

"Let's not talk for a while."Alicia kissed him again, more hurried this time. Finn was so confused, he still wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

"Come on."Alicia said as she grabbed Finn and pulled him towards her bedroom. Finn wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure that things would not end up good. But fuck it, they are both drunk adults. Let's be crazy.

Alicia flopped down on her comfortable kingsize bed. Finn closed the door behind him, and on their friendship.

* * *

Alicia awoke with the worst headache that she had ever had.

"Did I go drinking with Kalinda again?"Alicia thought to herself as she rolled over in bed, only to find a man in it.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

Shit

* * *

So what will Alicia do next? Review.


	14. Chapter 14

OMG thanks for the amazing reviews. I am so sorry for not updating sooner, It was my mom's birthday and school, But spring break is soon I hope to finish it then. BUt until then, here is chapter 14. This chapter will hopefully shed some light on the title. Enjoy

* * *

Alicia's head was spinning but she just had to get out of there. In a flash, she was fully dressed and out of the door. She didn't say anything to Finn, she just grabbed her stuff and left. She completely forgot that Finn doesn't have a key so her door would probably be unlocked. Or worse, he would still be there. BUt at this very moment, Alicia just wanted to get out of there and not think, not worry, just not do anything at all. So she went to the one place that she knew that she could not think so much, or so she hoped. But she didn't have much choice. At the moment she was rocking sweatpants and a T-shirt.

Alicia climbed into her car and turned the radio on, She hoped that the music could distract her for a couple of minutes until she reached her destination. When she turned the car on, I heard love is blind by Amy Winehouse came on. She immediately started to cry. As the words of the song ran through her head, images of Will poped in.

_What do you expect? _

_You left me here alone; I drank so much and needed to touch _

_Don't overreact - I pretended he was you _

_You wouldn't want me to be lonely _

She eventually got herself together and was able to make it Owen without crying too much.

When she got to Owen's apartment, she ran straight to the bathroom.

"Well hello to you too sis."Owen said sarcastically, as he followed his sister into his bathroom. Without a word, Alicia stripped down and turned on the shower.

"I need clothes Owen. Please."Alicia said before she stepped into the shower.

"Of course you do. You know the last time you did this was when you cheated on your ex."Alicia stood in the shower hoping that Owen would not continue and would drop it. She hoped he would not make the connection, or he would, and understand that she needed space.

"You came home crying and smelling of alcohol. You ran into the shower and was in there for hours. Mom wasn't home so I had to check up on you. You asked me for clothes and you.."Owen abruptly stopped and walked out of the room. He got the message and knew exactly what to do.

Alicia dropped down to the shower floor as she heard her brother leave the room. She hated crying but it seemed like the only thing she could do at this moment. Her relationship is falling apart, even before the Finn thing, now it's worst. And he was the only thing keeping her together. Peter was ruining her life and work was piling up quickly. And now she might lose a good friend to a stupid drunken night. To be honest, she didn't remember the sex. She remembered the kiss and the room, but then darkness, and then morning.

Was that a bad thing? Did they actually sleep together? Well, she did wake up naked so.

So many things ran through Alicia's head as she sat at the bottom of her brothers, shower. So many things that she would have to address. But for now, she was going to sit there and cry.

When she got out of the shower, she found a pair of jeans, that happened to fit her, and a shirt. She put the clothes on and walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her head. She found Owen nursing a glass of wine and grading papers. He was sitting on the couch with a spread of papers on the coffee table.

She had to smile at her brother. She had never seen him so professional. With papers around him and his glasses on, he was so cute.

Owen looked up after feeling a presence of someone else in the room.

"Clean?"He asked with a smile on his face. He always knew how to make her smile.

"Yes. What are you doing?" Owen sighed as he took his glasses off. Alicia sat down next to him.

"Grading idiotic children paper's. Abstract Algebra is a breeze compared to engineering math" Alicia had to smile, she never knew how passionate Owen was about math. But she knew he wasn't a hard ass, and that the kids weren't dumb. She hated math and all of it was hard.

"But I can stop if you need me to. We can watch tv or talk about mom and her crazy new boyfriend."They both rolled their eyes and sighed at that thought of their mother remarrying, again.

"Or we can talk about why you are here."Owen said as if he was a child, sneakishly trying to pry something out of their mother. And just like any other mom, she budged, a little.

"It was about Will."

"Yes you cheated on him, I can tell by the way you ran in that was what happened. I just wanted to know why?"Alicia sat there for a moment. She wasn't stunned, she knew he knew. She was just trying to figure out the answer to the question herself.

"Well Will and I got into an argument about Peter."Owen rolled his eyes, Alicia knew how he felt about him.

"Peter is trying to show that he has changed and that we should get back together. Of course that's a no. BUt he is popping up at work and Will is seeing it too. He thinks that I might be considering his offer of coming back to him. And I can't blame him. I did after all go back to him so many times, I can't count. And we kissed." Alicia was waiting for the famous surprised look from Owen. But oddly, he sat there, just waiting.

"So we fought, and he is leaving for California."

"Forever?"Owen said, finally breaking his silence.

"That's what I thought. But no. Just two weeks. And we have put a pause on our relationship while he is away. And I got drunk and had sex with Finn."

"Finn?"Owen said shockingly, now he was ready to show his true self.

"Yes Finn."

"Hot lawyer Finn that got shot with Will Finn? Finn that I teased you about dating?"

"Yes."Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Well I didn't really want you to sleep with him. But I guess."

"I didn't plan this Owen. It just happened."

"A kiss just happens. Sex doesn't just happen."Owen teased as he took a sip or his wine.

"Owen."

"I am sorry. Just why him.

"I was going to ask Kalinda, but I thought I would do something stupid like follow him to California and drop everything for him. Which is exactly why I didn't call you either." Alicia mentally kicked herself as she thought of how stupid that response was. Following Will is a way better than cheating on him.

"So you decide to sleep with someone else instead?"

"I know shut up. Now what should I do?"Alicia asked in her sincerest voice, she was really at a cross road here.

"What should you do? Or what are you going to do?"

"Not this again."Alicia sighed as she thought of the last time she had a problem with Will, and how well that turned out.

"Don't tell him. It will only worsen the problem. But what you are going to do is tell him. You love him, he deserves to know. You have been in his shoes, now it's your turn. You can be your husband or you can be better." Alicia didn't think of it that way at first. She was essentially Peter. He did the same thing, well he did it with hookers, and it was intentionally. Now she has to decide, what hurts worse. Telling or not telling.

"I know one thing though sis."Owen said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"You have three men pawning for you. You have turned into a man lady killer. No, a manslayer. That sounds sexier. Manslayer"Owen said in a deep seductive tone, receiving a hard slap on the arm from Alicia.

The two of them spent the rest of the evening playing around and bonding. When Alicia got home, he found the bottom lock locked and a note on the counter.

"I cleaned up a little, sorry. I don't know why you left, but we need to talk. Finn"

Alicia sighed at the thought of seeing Finn. She knew that she would have to talk to him, it would just not be tonight.

Alicia went and collapsed on her bed, only to get up a few seconds later and washed the sheets. After changing the sheets and doing a little of work, she finally passed out on her bed, without checking her phone.

* * *

Alicia made it to work late Monday. She could barely sleep, the images of Will, Finn, and Peter kept floating through her mind. She could not get them out of her head. She spent the whole day thinking of them and was really off her game. It got so bad that she didn't even notice Kalinda talking to her that evening while they sat at the bar with drinks. She was too busy staring out at the alcohol shelf thinking of Will's office and wondering if she will ever be able to walk in that office again.

"How's Will?"The hearing of Will's name dragged her from her thoughts.

"What?"Alicia said as she twisted in her chair, moving to see Kalinda better.

"I said how is Will? I know he left Friday and I haven't really had time to talk to him."At that moment Alicia completely forgot that Kalinda knew about them. And she also looked at her phone for the first time today, not a norm for her.

"You haven't talked to him have you?"Kalinda said as she drank her shot of tequila. Alicia sighed and defeatedly shook her head.

"Not since Friday."

"What's going on with you two?"Kalinda ordered herself another drink and turned to Alicia.

"What do you mean?"Alicia looked confused, but she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You have been acting really weird, and you haven't talked to Will. That and Will hasn't called me yet."Alicia sat there for a while and contemplated whether or not she should tell Kalinda or not. And after a long silence, she decided.

"I slept with Finn."Kalinda raised an eyebrow and then drank her tequila. Alicia then went through the whole story of what happened like she did with Owen.

"And now-"Alicia's phone started to ring.

"Answer it."Alicia looked at her as if she just shot her puppy.

"If you don't, it will only make it worse."She had a point. And when it got to the last ring, Alicia picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Alicia, hey finally."Will said, he sounded like he was at a beach. Alicia's breathing became shallow.

"Where have you been, I've been trying to call you?"Alicia looked up at Kalinda and mouthed what he said. Kalinda mouthed that she should tell him the truth.

"Alicia? Hello?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Grace came by when you left. I spent the weekend with her. I actually am with her now. Can I call you back?"Alicia stood by while she waited for his response. Kalinda shook her head and turned towards the bar.

"Yeah sure. I love you."

"I love you too."It came out so smooth, you couldn't even tell that she had so many secrets hidden in her words.

"I guess this is how Peter felt when he lied to you."Kalinda said as she asked for another shot. Alicia glared at her.

"You should know."

"And now so do you."Kalinda shot back, turning to Alicia.

"Just tell him. I am only saying this so that you two can get through this, and you will. You know better than anyone what waiting will do to a person's relationship. So tell him, and explain what happened, it won't be as bad as you think it will be."Kalinda had a point. And noe Alicia knew what she had to do. Just not tonight.

* * *

So how did everyone like it? Does this help with the title? please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey thanks for all of the amazing reviews. Here's chapter 15. Please review.

* * *

Will and Alicia walked hand in hand down the long hallway. Alicia looked as confident as ever, Will however looked a little shaky.

The couple walked into a huge room, one that looked bigger with less people. And the swarm of reporters made the room look even smaller. All eyes were on her as she walked up to the all to familiar podium, as the reporters continued to flash bright lights, and take pictures.

Will took his place beside Alicia as she moved confidently closer to the line of microphones across the podium.

Alicia looked down at the piece of paper that held her speech. She quickly became embarrassed at her actions and what she was about to say. But instead of running away with Will or showing signs of regret, she started.

"Good morning, an hour ago I resigned as name partner of Florrick Lockhart Agos Gardner and Associates. I did this with a heavy heart and a deep commitment to fight these harsh charges. I want to be clear, I have never abused my office. I have never traded settlements or traded better sentences for sexual favors. At the same time, I need to a tone for my personal failings with my husband Will and our two children."As Alicia continued on, Will started to space out.

Everything started to fade and become fuzzy for Will as he noticed a small piece of hair on Alicia's shoulder. As he reached over to grab the hair from her shoulder, Alicia ended her speech and pulled him off the podium.

As they ascended back down the hall and out the back door of the hallway, Will felt more and more sick, as if he was about to throw up.

"We have interviews set up with the…"Said one of her crisis managers, as they walked along side her, plotting their way through this crisis. All the while, Will slowly started to fall behind losing pace with Alicia and the others.

"I'm not doing interviews I want you to cancel that's it, I'm done."Alicia continued her strut out of the hallway as they headed towards the hallway. Suddenly, she felt that something was wrong and turned around. seeing that Will had stopped walking, she walked up to him, leaving the others to continue their march out.

"Hey, you alright?"Alicia said as she pulled Will from his thoughts. In one swift move, he smacked her, shocking both of them.

Alicia jumped up in a cold sweat. Her breathing was short and shallow. Her heart started to slowly get back to it's normal pattern.

"Mom are you ok?"Grace said as she ran into her mother's room. Alicia had screamed herself awake, waking a silently sleeping Grace.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."Alicia said truthfully. She did not want to frighten Grace, or explain to her how bad her mother had been. She didn't want Grace having a bad picture of her mother in her head.

Not quite believing her mother, she moved closer to her, and sat on her bed.

"Mom, parents don't have nightmares."Alicia sat there confused, what made her think that?

"Grace, everyone has nightmares. It's just when adults have them, they don't have anything to do with monsters. Well atleast not the ones with multiple eyes and legs."Alicia smiled, making both of them smile.

"Well that 's my point, that's not a nightmare, that's your conscious. When parents get them, it's their conscious telling them that they need to change something about their life. Or that they need to deal with something soon, before it gets too bad." Alicia was shocked at Grace's answer, but yet, she completely understood it. Making what she had to do that much harder.

"Nightmare or not, I am fine. So get to sleep or your conscious will be waking you and telling you about that test you failed because of lack of sleep."Grace just gave her a confused look and walked out.

Alicia knew that it made no sense, but she really needed time alone. Today was the day that Will was to come home.

She had been successfully dodging all three en since that fateful night. But with Will back, it will seem almost impossible for her to dodge all of them. She had to tell him, he needed, no deserved to know what had been happening behind his back. She couldn't hide it forever, and to be honest, she really didn't want to.

But that would have to wait until she had a decent amount of sleep. Alicia layed back down in her bed, hoping to drift away quickly. But after a few minutes, she found it useless. As she sighed, opening her eyes, finding morning to still be a long way away. She decided to get some work done while she was up.

* * *

Alicia was able to get a record breaking ten minutes of sleep after waking up earlier that morning. This gave her an excuse to not do much of anything. Tell her assistant to tell any visitors that she was out so she could sleep. Alicia barricaded herself in her office. Doing all paperwork and sleeping . And it almost worked, until she heard a rumble of laughter in the conference room. As she looked up, she saw Will, and he saw her.

And just for a second, they were their old selves. No bad timing, no problems, nothing to worry about. Just two people undoubtedly in love with each other. But just as quickly as the moment came, it went away as Will turned, trying not to draw attention to her. Even though Diane noticed and shot Alicia a sly 'you two are so cute' smile.

Alicia sighed as she went back to her paperwork, hoping to god that he would not come by and say anything to her. Or that her assistant would do her job and wave him off.

Apparently when you say something that you don't want to happen, it always happens.

"Hey."A very tanned Will said as he walked into Alicia's office and sat down. Alicia couldn't help but blush as he came in. He always made her feel some kind of way. Alicia looked up quickly, killing her smile as soon as she looked up.

"Hi."She said bluntly, turning Will's smile into a huge frown.

"Alicia are you ok? I mean I know the way that we left it was wrong, but I didn't think you would act so distant."His words had cut like a knife. She literally felt a pain in her heart as he said those words. But she couldn't be mad, the way she had been acting did sound as if she was being distant, but it was way worse.

Alicia sighed before answering.

"look it's not you, you told me to handle Peter and work, then everything else. It was just too much. I am sorry if I seemed distant, it's just been a lot going on these past two weeks."Well she didn't completely lie, it was a lot going on. And she was sorry.

Will shifted in his chair, obviously feeling bad about making her feel bad about being distant.

"How about you come by tonight? I can make sure that you don't feel stressed for a while." Lust started to rise in his chocolate orbs. Alicia was playing in dangerous territory now. But she assumed that it was the best place and time to tell him. Well maybe not the best time, but the best that she was going to get. And besides, they always did have bad timing.

"Sure?"Alicia smiled as Will reached over and grabbed her wrist, gently squeezing it, before he left.

Alicia dropped her head on her desk, as she thought much worse this day could get.

Suddenly her phone started ringing, it was so unexpected, she actually jumped.

"Yes?"Alicia asked sounding irritated.

"Um your husband and Finn Polmar is on the line for you, again."Her assistant said sweetly.

"I am out!"Alicia growled. SHe hated having to sound rude, but she told her to keep everyone away. Why was this so hard to comprehend.

"They said it's urgent."

"I'm still out. Actually I a really out, I'll be leaving for the rest of the day."Alicia hung up and left, taking all of her things with her. Apparently, she can only get work done at home.

* * *

The time had came for her to meet Will. She told Grace that she was having drinks with Kalinda and would be late. After making sure that Grace was fine, she drove over to Will's, this time, radio off.

When she reached his door, she could hear music blaring from the other end of the door. She smiled as she remember that this was the same music that they played during their trip to New York.

After two hard knocks, Will opened the door, with a huge smile on his face. Alicia had on a smooth knee length black dress, classy, yet sexy. She thought that if this was the last time that they would be together, they would at least have a good memory.

"Alicia, you look amazing. Come in."Alicia strolled in pass him, standing fully in the living room.

"Will I-"Alicia was quickly hushed by Will's lips. He passionately kissed her and started to pull her jacket and purse from her hold.

"I missed you so much."Will said in between kisses.

"You have know idea how hard it was for me to not be near you for so long."Alicia could not bare hearing his loving words any longer. She could not make love to him with such a burden on her shoulders. So she did the only thing she could think of doing.

"I slept with Finn."And all movement stopped. Will had his arms around Alicia's waist, his lips were still on her neck.

At first she thought that he didn't hear her with the music blasting so loud. But when he released her and turned the music off, she knew he did.

"Today?"Will said as he used the chair for support.

"No, the night you left."Alicia squeaked out. For a moment, she wasn't sure if she even sat anything.

In one swift move, Will smashed a hole in his wall, causing Alicia to jump. The last time he did something like this, he fired her, and she was just as scared back then.

"Will I'm sorry."Alicia said as the tears started to flow down her cheek.

"Oh no don't you start crying now."Will said as he took his now bloody hand and walked towards Alicia.

"I love you. I never cheated on you. I asked you to get rid of Peter, you kiss him. I ask for a break to figure things out. NOT to break up, but to see if we could get through this. And you sleep with Finn?"The way Will said it was more of confusion and hurt than anger.

"I went to California, and I admit I was tempted. But not once did I sleep with anyone. And let me tell you, I do not do that often. I am a cheater, I did cheat on my girlfriends. But not once did I cheat on you. NOT ONCE Alicia!"Will turned around, unable to look at her.

"Will.."Alicia reached out her hand to touch him but thought twice about it.

"Get out. I need some time to think about us. Again. Actually I'm not even sure if there is a such thing as us anymore."And the words Alicia was dreading so much came running out of his mouth. The tears came rushing out.

"Will."Alicia pleaded again, hoping to change his mind.

"Get out!"Will screamed, and Alicia ran out, grabbing only her purse as she bolted out of Will's apartment.

Alicia sat down in her car and started to cry. She was so frustrated with herself and everyone around her. She could not believe what was happening. She lost her best friend and her boyfriend with four simple words. Everything was crashing down on her.

Alicia started the car up and drove out of Will's apartment garage. Alicia was so upset that she didn't see the light turn red. Or the truck that came from the right.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys. Ok I just want to say that I did not forget, I was not torturing you guys. I was thinking of ways to word and build this chapter correctly. So I am sorry for hanging you guys out there like that. I hope you like Chapter 16. Enjoy!

* * *

Grace was on the couch, watching some reality tv when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, and being the Governor's daughter meant that unknown numbers go to voicemail. But this one seemed different somehow. Grace picked up the phone on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Grace Florrick?"On the other end of the phone was a man sounding of mid forties and a lot of background noise.

"Who is this?"Grace demanded, she was not in the mood for games.

"I am Dr. Mckoy from Chicago general. I really need to speak with Grace Florrick, it's urgent."Grace's heart suddenly dropped. She knew something was wrong, she immediately went to the thought of her father getting hurt.

"Yes I'm Grace, is my dad ok?"She said, tears forming in her eyes as the thought of her dad laying dead somewhere popped in her head.

"Miss Florrick, I can not reach your father, that is why I am calling. Your mother has been seriously injured and we need to inform the family."The doctor said rushed.

"Is she…..dead?"Grace's voice quivered as she said the last word. She could not believe that her mother would ever be in any danger. The only time that she was at a hospital was for Jackie or a case. So this really scared Grace.

"I think it would be best if you and your father came down. But please hurry."Grace thought her heart was going to stop.

Obediently, she said yes and hung up, shakily dialing her father's number. Peter answered on the third ring.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"At first Grace said nothing, she wasn't sure what to say. 'hey dad mom might be dead'? Her breathing increased as she began.

"Da-dad...Mo-mom. She…"Grace couldn't continue, the words were too cruel to say out loud.

"Grace what happened to your mom?"Peter said after a few seconds of silence. Grace could not find the words, her throat felt like a desert.

"Mom is at the hospital. The doctor's said that we should hurry."Grace said finding the strength. She knew it was hard, but she had to tell her dad.

The line went silent and Grace was on the verge of crying again. She could barely find the strength to talk to him, she did not need him breaking down on her too. After what felt like forever, Peter spoke again.

"Stay there, I am on my way there, I will pick you up on my way there. What hospital is she at?"Peter said in his normal political voice. She knew he had to seem distance if he wanted to be brave for her.

"Chicago general."Was all Grace said before Peter hung up and she was once again alone.

Grace sat there on the couch, in tears as the tv blared in her ears. She was not in the mood for reality tv right now, or for waiting for her dad.

* * *

In five minutes, Grace was dressed and out of the door. SHe could not wait for her dad. She was far closer to the hospital, and anytime her mother had left, she wanted it to be spent with family.

Grace caught a taxi outside of her apartment and rode ten minutes to the hospital. On the way there she texted her brother, and told him everything. She knew that she would not be able to deal with another phone call.

When she got to the hospital, it seemed more chaotic than a hospital should, she thought it was because of her mother. But that was crazy.

Grace walked over to the front desk to go talk to the nurse. Wiping away the tears, she asked about her mother.

"I am looking for a Dr McKoy, he told me to talk to come down right away about my mom."Grace said shakily. The nurse did not look directly up at Grace, she kept her head on the computer and started to talk to grace.

"And what is your mother's name?"Asked the nurse, obviously busy doing something else far more important than helping her.

"Alicia Florrick."Grace said rudely, irritated with the nurse. This made the nurse look up quickly, as well as the other doctors and nurses in the vicinity. A tall man approached Grace with a sad smile.

"Hello, you must be Grace. My name is Dr. McKoy, I am our mother's doctor. If you don't mind, would you follow me."Grace shook her head yes, a knot forming deep in her chest as they walked.

"May I ask where is your father?"Grace understood why they needed him, but she more or so would like for someone to tell her what is going on.

"He is on his way. What is wrong with my mom?"Grace asked as they got into an elevator. The doctor stayed quiet the ride up to the floor Grace assumed was occupied by her mother. When they got out, the doctor continued.

"Your mother was hurt badly in a car accident. A truck hit her from the right side, and broke a couple ribs. As well as punctured her lung and a really bad concussion, we believe she started bleeding in her brain."Grace stopped, she couldn't feel her legs or her chest. The doctor could tell that she was going to faint. He helped her to a chair outside her mother's room and made sure that she was comfortable, as he squatted in front of her

Grace swallowed hard before asking her next question.

"Is she...dead?"The doctor shook his head before standing up.

"No, your mother has been through surgery and right now is in a coma she needs the night to let her body rest. We hope that she will pull through in the morning, but we have no idea, everyone is different. But because we are not sure when she will wake up, we asked for you and your father to come down. Would you like to see her."Grace got up slowly and shook her head. She had to see her mom, even if this was the last time that she would ever see her.

As Grace walked into her mother's room, she started to cry. She could not believe a person could be hooked up to so many tubes and still look peaceful. She ran to her mother's side and wrapped her arms around her mother's arm, careful not to hurt her.

"Mom, I love you so much. Please don't go, I need you. I will always need you."Grace said as she started to drown her mother sleeve with her tears.

Suddenly, her father burst through the doors, making her jump in fright. She did not think that he would be here so quickly.

"Dad."Grace said before running to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"It's ok Grace."Peter said as rubbed his daughter's back. He peered over her shoulder to his wife and closed his eyes.

"What happened?"Peter said full of anger.

"She got into a car accident on her way home I think. Dad what's going to happen next?"Grace asked as she slightly pulled from her father.

"I don't know yet.

* * *

Peter was riding in his car on his way to Alicia's apartment to surprise her. Since she had not been answering his calls and been 'out' he would stop by and force her to talk to him.

Everything was smooth sailing to Alicia's apartment, when he got a call from an unknown number. He ignored it, then work called, he ignored that too. Nothing was going to stop what was going to happen tonight.

But then he got the call. He could barely comprehend what his daughter was saying, but when she said hospital, his chest tightened and he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

After hanging up the phone with Grace, Peter screamed to the driver to get to the hospital. He could not believe that Alicia could have gotten hurt so bad.

Peter planned on going to the hospital, calmly to see her, and if she was ok, he'd go get Grace and tell Zach. But that all changed when he finally got to the hospital fifteen minutes later.

When Peter walked into the hospital he almost ran to the nurses station. He could barely breathe and his head was spinning. For some reason everything seemed calm, with the exception of him.

"I need to know where my wife is."Peter said out of breath, as he talked an uninterested nurse. She didn't even look up when he talked to her.

"I need your wife's name."The nurse said looking up. Peter cocked his head, he couldn't believe that he was being asked that question. He gritted his teeth as he answered the question.

"Alicia Florrick." The nurse almost jumped when she saw who was looking down at her. She quickly went through files on her computer and got the information that he was looking for.

"Ro-room 304 Sir."She stuttered as she told him. And without saying thank you, Peter left in the direction of the elevator.

When Peter arrived at Alicia's room, her barged in. He didn't care who was in the room, he was already getting pissed at the treatment of the hospital, and right now he just wanted to take her home and care for her.

But when he found his daughter in the room, and not doctors, it just made him even more pissed. One his underaged daughter had to see this horrible version of her mother, and two, there were no doctors present.

After calming Grace down, he asked for her to stand outside and go find a doctor. He needed more information. In the mean time, he would sit with Alicia for a while.

Peter shook his head as he pulled a seat near her. He couldn't believe she would be so stupid as to get into a car accident. She was the safest driver that he had ever seen. She always made sure that the kids had on their seatbelts, and that no one went over the speeding limit. And for her to get into a car accident, and to be hurt so badly, it was ironic.

"You know I always thought that I would be the first to go. That someone would shoot me because of politics. Or I would have died in jail. But for you to get so bad. And from a car accident. It's crazy."Peter ran his hands through his hair, He was sure that his growing white hair, was only getting whiter.

"I love you, you crazy women. No matter what you do or say, I will always love you. And we belong together, we need each other, I need you. And I don't mean just for politics. I mean everything. And when you wake up, because you will, I want us to get back together, I want the old us back. I want you."Peter kissed Alicia's forehead before getting up and leaving her.

He felt his phone vibrate as he was walking out of the hospital room. He grabbed his phone and saw Zach on the caller ID.

"Hey kiddo."His voice sounded dry and full of grief.

"Dad what is going on? Grace said mom got hurt."Zach wa talking almost too fast for him to understand.

"Yeah, your mom is uh, she's ok. Don't worry about a thing. Go back to school, I'll have her call you soon ok?"Peter lied. He had to lie. He could not afford Zach to drop everything and come here. He needed hi to worry about school, not this. If things got worse, he would tell him.

"Ok dad. Make sure she calls me as soon as she can please."Zach said worriedly. He didn't really believe him, but he didn't have a choice, they would tell him the truth soon.

"You son of a bitch!"Came from down the hospital hallway. Peter turned to see Owen storming down the hallway towards Peter. He hastily hung up the phone, making sure that Zach didn't heard anything.

"Owen calm down, this is not my fault."Peter said, hoping the calm down Owen. Who looked slightly intoxicated.

"This is your fault. Ever since she met you, my sister has been in danger. Whether it be physical or emotional, you are bad news Peter. Bad"

* * *

Owen was at a party with a couple of friends when his phone started to ring. Owen, unlike the political family, answered any phone calls that he gets.

"Hellllo."Owen asked before giggling. He had already down two shots a tequila and two shots of vodka. The room was getting dizzy and everything was starting to spin.

"Hello? Is this Owen Cavanaugh?"Came a man's voice of mid forties. Owen started to smile, just his type.

"This is he, and what can you do for me. I mean me for you."Owen giggled again.

"My name is Dr. McKoy from Chicago General. This call is concerning your sister Alicia Florrick."Owen immediately stopped everything. Something in him did not feel right He assumed it was the alcohol, so he asked the doctor to wait.

Owen made his way to the bathroom and puked his brains out. After recomposing himself, he continued talking to the doctor.

"What's wrong with my sister?"Owen said sounding a bit scared.

"You sister has been a car accident and is badly hurt. You should com down immediately." Owen again threw up before responding.

"I'll be there."

After getting one of his sober friends to drive him to the hospital, he started to digest what was going on. His sister could possibly be dieing in a hospital bed, and no one was going to tell him? Owen slowly went from being worried to pissed.

How could they just forget about him like that.

Owen had a hard time explaining to the nurse why he was here, so his friend asked all of the questions. Owen just sat back and watched the normal hospital, being, well a normal hospital.

When they finally got the room number, Owen sped to an elevator, leaving his friend downstairs.

He couldn't keep still in the elevator, he paced the tiny enclosed space until he got to the floor he was intended.

When Owen got to his sister's room, he saw a familiar face. No a happy one, but familiar.

It was Peter.

At first Owen was calm and cool. It made sense that he would be here. That is his wife after all, well at least to the public. But for him to have the audacity to be on the phone, while his sister was dying. He could not take it, someone had to take him down a peg.

"You son of a b**i**tch!"Came from down the hospital hallway. Peter turned to see Owen storming down the hallway towards Peter. He hastily hung up the phone, making sure that Zach didn't heard anything.

"Owen calm down, this is not my fault."Peter said, hoping the calm down Owen. Who looked slightly intoxicated.

"This is your fault. Ever since she met you, my sister has been in danger. Whether it be physical or emotional, you are bad news Peter. Bad"

"Owen, you're drunk, go home."Owen was ready to swing at Peter for telling him to go home, but little Grace came out of no where.

"Dad, uncle Owen?"Both men turned to the seventeen year old. No matter what was going on, adults always calm down for the children. They didn't want her seeing them at their worst.

"Your uncle heard about mom. He just came by to see her."Peter said looking at Owen, hoping he wasn't too drunk to not understand him.

"Yeah"Owen said calmly. As much as he hated Peter, he knew that he had to stay strong for Grace, Alicia would have wanted that.

"I'm just going to pop in and see her ok?"Owen said before leaving the two.

Owen walked in and almost puked. He didn't know if it was the alcohol coming back for him, or the major amount of tubes coming from his sister's body. Whatever it was, he couldn't hold it in. Running to the bathroom, Owen emptied his stomach.

Washing his mouth out, Owen finally went back to his sister. He sat down in a chair already pulled up to her and sat down.

He smiled as he grabbed his sister's hand.

"Alicia it's me your brother, you can wake up now. Peter is gone."Getting no response, Owen sighed and moved closer to his sister.

"You know, everyone always thought that it would have been me laying in a hospital bed because of a car crash. Especially because you were always a better driver than me. But look at fate."Owen looked away from his sister, unable to see her and think of anything but how dead she looked.

After getting himself together, Owen continued to talk to his sister.

"Alicia you can not die! You have a daughter and son that still needs you. I know that they act as though they don't need you, but they do. And I-I ….I need you"Owen whispered the last words, unable to make his voice louder than a mouse. Before he knew it, Owen was streaming tears down his cheek.

"I know I say that I don't, and I know that I shouldn't, but I do. You are my best friend, my mother and my sister. You are my everything, if you leave me, I have no Idea what I will do. Maybe go back to drugs. You remember that."Owen laughed a little of the memory of Alicia being so disappointed at him for coming home high. Then having to cover for him so his mom wouldn't find out.

"I love you Alicia. Please don't leave me."Owen could not stop the tears from falling again.

And then the door opened. Owen quickly wiped his tears away and turned around.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Finn Polmar."Smiling, Owen got up from his seat and walked up to Finn.

"You're Finn."

* * *

So Finn, Owen. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Finn was at work packing up from a long a day of work. Again Castro had him doing menial work and bored all day. He was close to quitting. HIm a bunch of other lawyers were thinking of making their own law firm anyway. Maybe that is the best thing for him to do. But he would see Alicia less. Well less than normal, since she seems to be avoiding him, why he has no idea.

Finn was halfway out of the door when he got a phone call. Sighing, he turned around and picked it up.

"Finn Polmar here."Finn answered with irritation in his voice.

"Hey Finn, I heard that you and the Governor's wife are really close now. Just a head up. She was in a car accident and is at Chicago Gen. Room 324. You should hurry."And then they hung up, giving Finn little time to process what he just heard. But all he heard was he needed to get down to Chicago Gen.

Rushing through the halls of the hospital, he finally made it to Alicia's room. He had to skip the nurses desk, sure she wouldn't let him through because he wasn't family. Though he did not think to use his job as a way in.

When he opened the door, he found a man crying in a chair near a bed. He did not immediately recognize the woman in the bed until he moved closer, and found that it was Alicia.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Finn Polmar."Smiling, Owen got up from his seat and walked up to Finn.

"You're Finn."

Owen held out his hand, wiping it on his shirt first before shaking Finn's. Finn awkwardly tilted his head and shook Owen's arm. He had never met this man, but he obviously knew him. Catching the awkwardness, Owen introduced himself.

"I'm sorry, my name is Owen. I'm Alicia's younger brother."Owen said as he gestured to his sister. Finn relaxed and smiled, excelling a big 'oh' as he shook his hand again.

"She has told me a lot about you."Owen smiled as he thought of what had happened only two weeks ago. Then suddenly, Owen became extremely sad again, as he started to remember his sister.

"I hate to have to meet you on such horrible circumstances."Finn placed his arm around Owen and walked him to the chair in the corner.

"She's such a great person, she never deserved anything but the best. She always tried her hardest to please everyone else. She never deserved this."Owen said as he broke down in the chair. Finn was so confused, but he knows that he was right. He might not have known her as long as everyone else, but from what he saw, she was good in heart. She always cared for her kids and everyone else before herself.

"It's ok, she will be ok. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."Owen said before he got up and left. He couldn't sit here any longer, he needed another drink.

Finn turned to Alicia when Owen left the room. He sat down in a seat occupied by thousands before. Smiling as he grabbed Alicia's hand.

"Your hands were always so smooth."Finn kissed her hand and sighed. It would be the death of him if were to lose her.

"Alicia, It's Finn. I know you probably can't hear me, but I think that it will make both of us feel better if I just say this."Finn closed his eyes as he tried to muster up the strength to say what he needed to say.

"Alicia I really like you. And I know that you kids and a husband, but I don't care. I need you to be alive, because I really have no idea if I could stand staying here if you are not. And I don't think that anyone that knows you could feel any different. So please, just please wake up. I don't know what is wrong, or how to fix this. But if you need courage to stay alive, do it for your kids, and everyone that loves you. Do it for me."Finn placed a small peck on Alicia's forehead and walked out of the room with high hopes.

As Finn was leaving the hospital room, he noticed a small palestine woman with a leather jacket, a skirt and high boots. She looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. But he had to find out who she was.

So he walked out of sight as if he was going home, but he actually waited a little to see if she would move. And to his satisfaction, she did move, all the way to Alicia's room.

Finn moved to the door of the room and peaked through the window of the room. He saw the woman hold Alicia's hand and start to cry.

"She must be a friend."Finn said just before being grabbed from behind.

"Whoa."Finn said as the assailant pushed him against a wall and pinned him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"Said the man. Squinting, Finn realised who it was and immediately got scared.

"I just came to see Alicia. We are good friends."Said Finn as the man let him go. Fixing his suit, he turned to the room and grabbed the handle. Before entering, he turned to Finn.

"Don't come back."The man entered the room and closed the door behind him. Finn took the hint and left. Too afraid to stay anyway.

* * *

Kalinda was at was at a bar drinking her sorrows away when she had gotten a text from one of her cops buddy. It was short and to the point.

"Alicia Florrick was in an accident. She's at Gen."Kalinda shocked and scared of losing her only friend, got up and started to leave the bar when she remembered a few things. a)Peter would be there, and she really hated talking to him. b) her daughter would be there, and that would be weird. c)She was a little drunk, so this may not be the best time to go see her. So after calling Will, and not getting an answer. And calling Diane and Cary, still no answer, she called Finn. Alicia talked about him sometime and she knew Alicia needed some friendship.

About half an hour later, Kalinda decided that she was sober enough to go see her. Getting to the hospital fast, getting her room number faster. Kalinda realized that she might run into Peter and Grace. So she checked to see if Alicia's room was clear. Finding it occupied, she hid herself down the hall and waited for them to come out.

Once she saw Finn come out, she knew the coast was clear. She waited for him to leave then walked into Alicia's room.

Kalinda has seen mangled crime scene photos, dead bodies, coma patients, the worse of the worse. But there was something about Alicia's calm still body, with all the tranquility of the calming sea.

Kalinda walked up to her and broke down in the conveniently placed chair. She could not hold it in anymore. She ran her fingers through her hair as she felt the tears fall down her cheek.

She grabbed Alicia's hand and held it.

"I love you. Don't die."Was all she was able to say before Peter barged in.

"Kalinda, what are you doing here?"Peter said with a shocked expression on his face. He would never believe that Kalinda of all people would visit Alicia.

"Nothing."Kalinda said in her normal voice before getting up to leave. Peter grabbed her arm before leaving.

'"Kalinda, I don't want you causing anymore harm to my wife."Kalinda turned with a sick angry look on her face. She could not believe that he of people would say that to her.

"Peter she not your wife, she was never yours. And if anyone would cause more harm to Alicia, it would be you, not me."Kalinda yanked her arm free and walked out of the hospital room. Walking all the way to the elevator with a calm face, Kalinda broke down once she got in the elevator.

Once she got out of the elevator she saw an old friend. Grabbing Lana's hand, she pulled her to the door.

"Kalinda I really need to deal with this. Are you ok?"Kalinda stopped and looked at her on-again off-again girlfriend and smiled.

"Take me away from here, anywhere would be nice."Lana sighed and told her colleagues that she would be back. She knew that this was going to be a bad idea, but Lana really didn't care. As long as she had Kalinda for a little, that was good enough for for her.

* * *

Cary woke up with a huge headache, he had been up all night working a cross for trial. When he checked his phone, he saw that he had a call from Kalinda and a text from Diane telling his to meet her at the hospital. Sighing he got himself ready and went to the hospital.

Cary met Diane outside of a room he assumed was a new client of there's. But when he saw Peter outside the door, he knew that it was not about a case.

"Hey Grace."Cary said when he saw Alicia's daughter in the corner of the waiting area.

"Hi Cary."Grace greeted back, as she wiped some tears from her face. Cary kneeled next to her.

"What happened?"What should have been an simple answer, brought so many tears to Grace's eyes. When Grace started to cry, Peter and Diane turned to find Cary kneeling next to her.

"What did you say."Peter said aggressively. Diane grabbed Peter's arm and tried to calm him down.

"I'm pretty sure that he was just asking Grace how she was holding up."Diane said, covering for her partner. Just like Alicia always did.

"No, I asked her what happened, which I really would like to know the answer to."Cary stood up, standing his ground. Diane sighed and walked over to Cary, grabbing his arm and taking to another location.

"Alicia was in a car accident."Diane said once they were out of earshot.

"What?"Cary said a little too loud. He couldn't believe that no one had told him about this, until now.

"Why am I the last to know?"

"Well it happened last night. Kalinda did call you, and I saw the news/Kalinda's call this morning."Cary was confused on why no one answered Kalinda's call.

"Why did you only get a call this morning. What happened last night?"Diane started to blush at the thought of last night. Kurt was home, and they hadn't seen each other in a very long time.

"I was tired and went to bed early."Cary raised a skeptical eyebrow and smiled.

"Sure Diane."Getting back to business, Cary asked the million dollar question.

"How is she doing?"

"Well she had a pretty extensive surgery last night. They had hoped that she would wake up this morning, but she is still in a coma. Most of the tubes are out of her, just one around her nose for breathing. They say she is breathing on her own. They are worry if she doesn't come out soon, she won't come out of it at all."Diane said sadly. Cary leaned against the wall of the hospital. His friend was in there fighting for her life, and he could not do a damn thing.

"Did you, you know, talk to her."Diane shook her head.

"Peter wants her to rest, no more visitors, he says."

"Is Zach coming up?"Cary said, knowing her children for some time, they grew a really strong bond.

"He says he hasn't told Zach about it yet. But I have seen reporters around here, I think one got me. So we'll see how long that lasts."Diane said as she rubbed Cary's shoulder.

"Come on. let's get something to eat and get back to the office."Diane turned to leave when she realized that Cary was not behind her.

"What is it."She said as she turn to talk to Cary.

"Why bring me here if I can't see her or help her? I'm so useless here, so why bring me?"Cary said without moving from his spot. He was seriously confused on why he was there.

"I had hoped that we could see her, but Peter said no. And you are not useless. She is going to need you when she wakes up. She needs us to make sure that the company does not go down while she is out. So let's nourish ourselves and get ready to face our company. there will be a lot of questions that we will have to answer to. So come on."Diane said, gripping Cary's arm.

Cary sighed before leaving with Diane. He knew that she was right, he just didn't want her to be.

Diane sat in her office after sitting in a partner's meeting about Alicia. It was the hardest thing to do. She was surprised that she kept it together the whole time, especially since she was crying in her car minutes before. But she made it through, and now all that was left was Will.

Everyone had been calling him all day. At first she thought that maybe he already went and was curled up in a ball somewhere. But Peter said he hadn't seen him yet. Diane was getting worried, until she saw Will walk into his office.

The whole firm got incredibly quiet.

Diane noticed that Will looked, well like Will. Normal Will, as if nothing had happened. Diane was so furious, she could not believe that he could be so cruel.

"Will!"Diane yelled from her office, ordering him to come to her office. Sighing he obeyed.

"What?"

"You asshole."

* * *

Will spent the rest of the night drinking. He could not believe Alicia would do something so stupid, and so cruel. Did she not care for him at all? Well that was what it seemed like too Will.

Will ended up passing out on his couch. A place that he had hoped he and Alicia would have ended up at the end on the night.

When Will woke up, it was nearly midday and he really didn't want to go to work, especially after what happened between him and Alicia. But he was not about to let her ruin everything for him.

Will walked into the office with the most irritated face ever. He didn't want to be bothered. And then Diane yells him into her office, as if he was a kid in trouble with the principal. This only further irritated him more. That and he was sure that she was going to talk to him about his relationship with Alicia. That she slept with someone else. Well maybe not that, he was sure she didn't do that.

"What?"Will asked a very pissed off Diane. He didn't even have time to put his bag down.

"You asshole."Now Will was pissed. How dare he be portrayed as the victim here.

"What, it wasn't like it was my fault."Will said getting defensive.

"Of course you didn't, it wasn't anyone's fault. But that doesn't give you the right to go off and act like this."

"What? Yes it does."Diane tilted her head in confusion. Did he even know what they were talking about?

"Will what are you talking about?"

"Alicia and our break up."And in that moment, it all made sense to Diane. Why Alicia was in the accident and why Will was acting the way that he did. And her realization was all over her face.

"It was your fault."Diane said in an inaudible voice.

"What?" Diane just grabbed her remote, turned on the tv and sat down in her chair.

Will stood there, irritated and confused, when he saw the breaking news.

"Governor's wife hurt in a bad accident. Reporting live from Chicago General."It took Will only a second to get every in before he bolted out of the room. He left all dust and a yelling Diane behind him. He had no idea what she said, and he really didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to get to the hospital.

Will got to the elevator of the firm, taking to long, he took the stairs. After flying down the stairs, making it in record time, Will stopped. Running down thirty flights of stairs was not something he does everyday.

Will got to the hospital an hour later. The news had the streets blocked. Police were at the hospital, Will had to use his charm, and a fib to get into the hospital.

Once he finally got to Alicia's room, he was stopped by Peter.

"You son of a bitch."Will knew where this was going and ducked before Peter could connect his swing.

"Peter, I just came to see if she was ok."Will pleaded, hoping that it would help. It didn't.

After Peter got himself together, he moved closer to Will.

"You are the reason she is here in the first place. I saw where the accident was at. Two blocks from your apartment. She barely got down the street."His words hit him like daggers.

"Peter I never meant for this to happen."Will said in a hushed voice.

"Well you should have thought about that before you screwed her."

"No, I love Alicia, I have always loved her. It was you that pushed her from me. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have done what she did. We would be happy together."

"You would never have been happy together. I would make sure of that."With Peter's last words, Will was ready to kill him. And just as he was about to swing, a soft voice came out of no where.

"Enough."Came Grace as she came from Alicia's room. She looked tired and sad. You could see the tear streaks coming down her face.

"Grace, sweetie I-"Grace cut him off with a hand, just like her mother.

"No dad. I heard the whole conversation. Let him come."Grace said softly as she stood at her mother's door.

"But Grace."

"No. Mom would want him here. You know it, I know it and he knows it too. So let him go."Grace said as she stepped aside, leaving space for Will to pass.

Will shook his head, thanking Grace for her bravery and kindness.

When Will walked into the hospital room, he could barely stand. Seeing Alicia so still, so dead. He had to hold onto the door for support.

Finding the strength, Will walked to the seat that was previously occupied by Grace. He smiled as he thought back to when he shot.

"Well isn't this a twist of fate. We switched roles my dear. But I think I liked the first one better."Will shook his head, holding back the tears for her. He knew that she would not have wanted him to cry.

But he couldn't help it.

"Alicia, I can't believe that you got into an accident. You are such a great driver, but I guess the way I acted did impair your abilities a little."Will ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alicia, you said so many heart warming things when I was in a coma. And now all I can think of is that stupid sweatshirt of yours, well mine. How you would wear it all the time, and we would fight over it, because somedays I actually wanted to wear it."He smiled at the thought of their college days.

"And no matter what happened, we always wanted it, but we know only one of us can have it. It got ripped, dirtied, it shrunk and it faded over the years. But we always wanted it and it always felt right on our skin. And remember that one time when we both got into the sweatshirt together, just so you could prove to me that we could both have it, together."Will wiped some tears from his face before he continued.

"Well that sweatshirt was our relationship. We can have it, we can have it all baby. But you have to wake up, you have to live."Will grabbed her hand and placed his head on her hand.

"I can't do this without you. The sweatshirt will never feel the same."Alicia opened her eyes and rolled her head slowly towards Will. She smiled, ignoring the pain.

"You don't have to."

* * *

See guys, she's not dead. :) Don't forget to review. I hoped everyone enjoyed it.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the delay guys, I am working on finishing this one by mid April. But for now, here's a little chapter about family. Enjoy!

* * *

Alicia awoke from her sleep, in an immensely amount of pain. Unfortunately for Alicia, she had a high tolerance for pain(emotionally and physically, sometimes) so lately, she has been waking up in pain.

Alicia rolled over to check the time. She growled as she read 8:30. Getting up slowly, she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, she walked up on a friendly visitor.

"Zach honey, I thought you left last night?"Alicia rasped out, still waking up. Zach smiled and then frowned at the appearance of his mother.

"Mom you don't look so good."Zach got up from the bar stool and walked over to his mom. He placed a hand on her forehead and shook his head.

"Well thanks for the compliment."Alicia said sarcastically, as she moved from her son and to the fridge. Zach turned and smiled.

"Oh mom you know what I meant."Zach regained his seat at the table. Alicia opened the door to the fridge and slowly started to pull out breakfast food. Zach jumped up and went to help his mom.

"Zach I can make breakfast. I'm hurt, not senile."Alicia jerked the pack of bacon from her son and turned to the fridge. She immediately regretted the decision when she felt all of the pain rush to her body. Alicia held on to the door of the refrigerator for support. Zach grabbed her and helped her to the bar stool.

"Mom I know that you are not losing your mind. But it has only been two weeks since the accident, your body needs to heal. So I will be here until you get better. Like 100% better. And I do not care how long it takes, I am here for you. Just like you were for me."Alicia smiled at the dedication and the love her son showed. She really did miss having Zach around. He always knew exactly what to say.

"Zach you have class to go to. You don't have the time to sit around caring for your mother. I appreciate the offer, but I am fine on my own. I can manage it." Alicia stood up, showing how strong she was. SHe hated for the kids to see how weak she really was. So she always put on a brave face for them. Well at least she tried to.

"Mom, I know you are fine. But you will always be my mom, and I will always worry about you. Besides my professors know about what is going on, and they are sending me my work. I am responsible for sending my work in on time, which I am. So everything is fine."Zach went over to start cooking when he turned to his mom.

"I miss having a full fridge of healthy foods. And your 'cooking'."Zach teased his mom while he put the bacon on.

"I just don't want you to miss out on school because of me. College is a hectic time by itself, it's even worse if you have to take care of me."Alicia always worried about her kids getting the best education that they could get. That's why she made sure that they went to great schools, and stayed in school. Zach turned to flip the bacon.

"Mom, you will be fine in four weeks, so you'll have me for a month."Zach said so calmly, as if taking a month and a half off of school was ok. This really scared Alicia, and made her curious.

"Zach you can not stay for a month, you already missed a month, your school is too far away for you to do that. You can stay another week,that is all. Grace can help me after that."Zach turned around to face his mom. He was not going to back down from this fight.

"Three weeks mom. I want to make sure that you are ok."It was a mexican standoff in that high class Chicago kitchen. Alicia in her nightgown and robe. Zach in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"One and a half"

"Three and a half"

"One and three quarters."Zach was shocked at such a low offer.

"Oh come on, I went down one and a half."Alicia just smirked and stood her ground.

"Ok, two weeks."

"One week."

"Oh come on, you went down, you can't do that."Zach argued. He could not believe that his mom would play so dirty.

"Well one and three quarters was a time deal, your time is up, so I went down. Do I need to go lower."Zach shook his head and turned to flip the bacon. He could not believe that she could still hustle him down so low. His own mom.

"That's what happens when you try to bargain with a lawyer."Alicia was glad that he turned around, it gave her time to rest. The argument and the wrestling took a lot out of her.

Suddenly, Grace came from her room, rubbing her eyes from sleep.

"What's all the noise about? I have school guys."Grace yawned as she took a seat next to her mom. Hugging her slightly before sitting down.

"Sorry sweetie."Alicia said, rubbing her daughters back.

"Mom was in an accident. I think she takes precedent over your beauty sleep."Zach argued over his shoulder. Grace was awake now.

"Excuse me if I didn't drop everything to wait on mom hand and foot. Oh wait I did. I was off school for two weeks two Zach. So don't get all high and mighty on me."Grace growled back at her brother. Now it was a full on feud going on. Alicia knew that if she didn't stop this now, they would kill each other.

"Ok guys, stop right now."

"Am I supposed to feel bad for taking care of my mother?"Zach said, turning towards his little sister.

"No, I just want to know why you are not still in school. Did you get kicked out?"Grace shot back. Alicia wanted to stop them, but also really wanted to know what his answer would be.

"No. I-I, I just miss home ok? Is that such a big deal!"Zach was screaming now. Alicia got up and walked over to her son, wrapping her arms tightly around her son. It hurt her so much, but the love that she was feeling was enough to overpower the pain. At least for a little while.

"Zach, we all miss you, but for right now you need to get back to school. You need your education and to branch out. We will still be here when you finish."Alicia kissed Zach's forehead before sitting back down on the stool. Zach smiled at his mom. She always knew how to make him feel better.

"Hey don't burn the bacon."Zach smiled and then rushed over to the counter, saving the bacon before getting to burnt. Grace laughed at how idiotic her brother could be. Alicia smiled at how wonderful her two kids were. But her stomach started to turn at the smell of burning bacon and forgetfulness.

Something was off, Alicia was missing something. She just didn't know what.


	19. Chapter 19

So I got a review about last chapter. I just want to take moment to explain. It was more of a filler chapter, something cute to fill up my "book". Also, I had been watching The Good Wife, and I feel like they don't show enough of Alicia and the kids bonding, and I miss Zach. So I hope that was good enough. But this chapter is influential to the arc of the story. So I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Alicia woke up in groaning. She was happy to get out of the house and go to work. She just wasn't ready for the stress and the worry that comes with going back to work.

Alicia threw the covers off her body, happy that she no longer have to struggle to get out of bed, or feel a lot of pain walking to the bathroom.

Alicia got herself ready for work and walked into the kitchen, she found Grace sitting at the table eating pancakes.

"Morning mom!"Grace exclaimed as she saw her mom walk into the kitchen.

"I made pancakes."Grace grabbed the plate a pancakes that were sitting next to her and placed it in front of her mother. Alicia smiled and sat down, she had time for breakfast. Normally this gesture would have got a skeptical look from Alicia, worried it was a bribe. But she knew that this was because she was excited for her mom to get back to work, and for everything to get back to normal.

"Good morning Grace. I see you have been up early today."Grace smiled and went back to her food after she saw her mother take a bite to eat.

"Yeah, I was bored. And I now have a lot more time now that Zach isn't here to annoy me."Grace smiled at the thought of her brother. She may act like she hates him, but she really did miss him.

"It's ok sweetheart. He'll be back soon."Alicia rubbed her hand on Grace's back. Grace glared at her mother.

"I don't want that rat back."Grace then proceeded to walk off to her bedroom and finish getting ready for school. Alicia shook her head and put 'getting Grace and Zach to be civil towards each other' on her mental list of things to do.

Alicia left thirty minutes later, making sure Grace got to school on time. She got to work an hour later.

Arriving to work, she was almost bombarded with people asking her if she was ok and how she was doing. She responded to everyone with the same old 'I'm okay' and 'Oh not much pain, getting through it'. She was fine with the rush of people, until she got to her office.

When she opened the door, she found it filled with baskets and flower vases. It reminded her of all the gifts she got from the people while she was in the hospital.

"There are some perks to getting in an accident."Came the familiar voice of her business partner. Alicia turned around, smiled, and hugged Cary.

"I missed you so much."Alicia exclaimed as her good friend hugged her back.

"Yeah I am sorry for not being there so much. Peter had the whole floor blocked off at one point. And when you came home, I thought you just wanted some space, especially with Zach home."Cary said, exiting himself from the hug. Alicia went and moved some flowers from the seat in front of her desk. Only to be stopped by Cary, who tried to grab it for her.

"Cary I'm fine."Alicia said as she grabbed the basket from her desk chair.

"And yes it was fun having Zach, but I really did miss work. At one moment I even missed Colin Sweeney."Alicia shook the thought from her mind as Cary laughed at her.

"Well I don't think you are ok if you miss Sweeney."They both laughed.

"So how are you? I heard how you got in the accident from Diane."Cary said after the two of them calmed down.

"I'm fine. It's just weird because Peter told everyone that my car malfunctioned so now I have to blame the car company instead of saying : I got into a fight with my boyfriend, I wasn't looking, ran a red light, and got hit by a truck. But other than that, I'm fine. Where is Diane by the way?"Cary sighed at how Alicia was avoiding the answer to his actual question.

"She went to the woods somewhere with Kurt. Something about needing to get away. I don't know. I'm just glad that you are back. Look I have paperwork to finish. Talk to you later?"Cary knew that she would tell him when she was ready. Cary got up and started to walk out of the office when Alicia stopped him.

"Hey Cary. How is he?"Cary turned around and frowned, already knowing who she was talking about.

"Not good. When Peter kicked him out, he went into a little frenzy. He was MIA for about two weeks. He puts on a brave face, and he wins all of his cases. But he really needs to talk to you."And Cary left Alicia alone with her thoughts.

Alicia sighed and leaned back in her chair as the thoughts of Will came flowing in her head.

It wasn't like she told Will not to come by, he just didn't. She knows Peter refused to let anyone near her. And if she wasn't so weak, she would tell Peter that meant him too. But he eventually got the hint. And she knows that she should have called him, but she had other things on her mind at the moment.

Alicia took a deep breath a wrote a text message, she knew that this was the only way to fix everything.

* * *

Several hours later, Alicia sat at a booth, nursing a glass of red wine. Her day wasn't as bad as she had thought it to be. No trial, no clients, just a lot of paperwork and a lot of phone calls. Mostly people just happy that she is back to work.

Alicia started to worry that her plan would backfire on her, when he walked in. He was all tall dark and handsome, as usual. He smiled his usual charming smile when he saw her.

"Alicia."Will said as he kissed her cheek before sitting down across from her.

"I'm happy to see you, it's been a while."Alicia said, waving a waitress over for a drink for Will.

"Too long, how have you been?"Will grabbed her hands after the waitress left.

"I'm good Will. But we do need to talk about us."Will sighed and leaned back.

"Yes we do. And Alicia I forgive you. Almost losing you showed me how I can never live without you in my life. I want all of you. I never want to lose you again."Will smiled, hoping that she will forgive him for yelling at her. Alicia shook her head and sighed.

"Will, I love you but-"And before Alicia could continue, and familiar face came to the table.

"Alicia."Finn said as he walked up to the booth. Alicia looked between the two men before she spoke.

"Will, you remember Finn."Will's jaw clenched as she said his name.

"Yes."

"What is he doing here?"Will said a little too aggressively.

"I asked him here."The Will looked confused as he tried to find her reasoning.

"Why?"Finn took this moment to sit down next to Alicia, worried if sat near Will, he'd kill him.

"You will see in a moment."Alicia checked her watch as the two men stared at her aimlessly. Alicia kept her eye on her watch, worried if she looked up, she would have to face them.

And then her savior came, well not really. He was always thought of the man that destroyed everything, but for these purposes, he was her savior.

"Peter."Alicia said with a smile as her husband walked over to the table. He stood just as confused as the other two men at the table, who used this moment to spectate a tennis game between Peter and Alicia.

"Alicia, why are they here? I thought we could have some alone time, just the two of us."Peter said, sounding hurt and confused.

"We will, but for now. Please sit."Will almost broke his teeth at how hard he was clenching them. While Finn sat there clueless as ever.

Peter grabbed a chair from a neighboring table and sat at the edge of the booth. Peter was not going to sit next to his arch nemesis, Will. Alicia waved over the waitress again, this time getting Finn and Peter something to drink as well. The waitress tried to tell Peter to moved, but once she saw his face.

The reason I gathered you all here today is because we all have a similar problem."Alicia started after all of the men had their drinks and were settled.

"That problem is me."All of the men tilted their heads, giving faces to reassure Alicia that she has done no wrong. But Alicia knew better, or she wouldn't have called for this meeting.

"No. no I have. Will, I cheated on you with Finn and I kissed Peter. Finn I used you to get back at Will and sabotage two friendships. And Peter, well I did no wrongs with you, but it all started with you so you need to hear this too."Alicia took a long swig of wine and then took a deep breath.

"I want to date you. All of you."The silence that overcame the table was priceless. Every man there had their jaws touching the table.

"Ok before you guys bombard me with questions, let me explain. Everyone knows that I am dating Will, so I would like to continue if it is ok with you Will."Will sat there shocked, but nodded yes.

"Ok, great, Peter. You owe me a happy and a long life. So I will give you this bet, if after our two weeks of dating(which everyone will get) if you do not convince me that we belong together, we get divorced, You never come after me or Will, or Finn. And you stop messing with me, romantically."Alicia waited patiently for Peter's answer, while the other two men stood watching closely. Both men benefited from Peter saying yes, but were still shocked at Alicia's proposition.

"Why."Peter asked as he leaned over in his chair.

"While I was in the hospital, I heard all of your cries to wake me up. They were touching, but they also made me realise that I need all of this drama to end in my life. I can't keep dealing with this, and you. I need a fresh start, a new life. But in order to start my new future, I need to deal with my past, that's you guys. So I spent all of my time off thinking on ways to fix this. Because obviously what I have been doing has not helped me, especially since I ended up in a hospital because of a mistake I made. No offense Finn."Alicia touched Finn's arm and smiled. Then she turned to Will.

"But that wasn't your fault Will, or anyone's but my inability to deal with things. So I am dealing with things. So the reason I am doing this is because we both deserve to be happy, and Peter let's admit it, we aren't happy."

"We could be, we just need time together and to slow things down."Peter interrupted her.

"Exactly, that is why I made this deal. If you accept, I promise we will both end up happy. So will you?"Peter sat there and pondered for a little, until he finally said yes.

"And what about me?"Finn smiled, just as confused as everyone else was.

"I mean I understand the other two, but why me?"

"Finn I like you, and if I want to start a new. I thought that you should have the chance to change my mind. Because if Peter can not show me that we belong together and if Will and I don't work out, well."Will was shocked, he could not believe that Alicia had any doubts about them as a couple.

"So why don't you date us one by one, without a time limit? Why two weeks?"

"Well, I don't have much time left. And I don't want to end up like my mother, dating man after man. I want to find one man and be done, and I think that it's one of you. But to find that out, I need to date you. And besides you are the only one that I haven't known for years, so half of the journey is done."

"So this is kind of like a dating game. And the winner gets your hand in marriage?"

"If you want to see it that way."All of the men stopped and thought of what this meant for each of them, and how it could impact them.

"I'm in. I like you, and I think that we could be good together."Finn smiled as he started to get up and leave.

"You're leaving?"Alicia said sounding a little to sad.

"Yeah, I need to get a jumpstart on our date."Finn flashed his boyish smile at her before leaving. Peter rolled his eyes and left without a word. She assumed because he was going to do the same as Finn.

"Is there another reason why you made a timeline? I mean I get it, but it seems like you are rushing it a bit."Will asked after the coast became clear, Alicia sighed. She sat back in her chair and shook her head.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"Alicia sat there for a little while longer before she answered him.

"Will, I was so afraid that I was going to die in that hospital. But not about losing my family and friends. Well of I did, but I was more worried that we would never be happy if anything happened to me. And it was you that woke me. So when I woke up, I knew that I needed a plan. A way to that in the end, we would be happy. And almost dieing just made me worry that if I held things back, I would die before I could fix anything."

"And Finn?"

"What about Finn?"

"Alicia what I don't understand is why?"

"Well I need some reassurance."

"What, do you not love me anymore?"

"Of course I do, but a part of me is not sure that we still belong together. That maybe our 'bad timing' isn't just bad timing. Maybe, it's us."

"So you want to see other people?"

"No I want to make sure that I am making the right choice. Before, I jumped on Peter because he seemed safe. Then I jumped on you because you weren't and I wanted you. And then I jumped on Finn because, well because I needed someone. But I am a grown woman, I have options. And I choose the choice to pick who I want. And Owen was right. I do have three men wrapped around my finger. I am a manslayer. And I don't want to be, and this way, everyone is satisfied. This way people will know that it is them, and not the environment or the time they are in. Everyone will know whether or not I am the one, and vice versa. I need this Will. We need this. Once we get pass this, then I know that we can get through anything. Please Will."

"Alicia I will let this little plan of yours go through, but I am still a bit shaky on the whole 'dating game thing'."Alicia grabbed his hands and smiled.

"I know, just bare with me."Will got up and started to walk out of the bar, when he turned around.

"Come on."Alicia smiled as she grabbed Will's outstretched hand.

"Where are we going?"Alicia asked after they left the bar.

"To my place, I haven't held you in months. We need to make up for lost time."

"Will."Alicia said sadly, she didn't know how to tell her that was not the rules of the game.

"I know, the stupid game. But our weeks can start next week. Right now I just want to hold you, unless you have a problem with that?"Alicia sighed and pulled him towards her car. She could never say no to him.

* * *

Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Okay so there was a lot of controversy about my last chapter. Yes it was very OC, but I think everyone was dwelling on the fact that it was three men and not one, and the time. The time is because, well she's not getting any younger and she doesn't want to play games for the rest of her life. I hope the other half will be explained next chapter. But for now, please bare with me.

* * *

Alicia awoke in Will's bed late that night. They had spent the whole night cuddling and talking about what had happened in the past month and a half. How Will was holding up, and what the kids were like having their mother home for such a long time. They eventually fell asleep on the couch and magically transported to his bed.

Alicia slid out of bed and grabbed his robe that was laying on chair in his room. Alicia walked to his kitchen and grabbed her something to drink before sitting at his bar.

Alicia smiled as she thought of all of the memories that was made in his apartment. She knew in her heart that no matter how the next month in a half went, she would always be drawn back to Will. Then she got to thinking.

What if what she was doing was wrong? Yes the Peter part of it was good for getting Peter off her back for good. But Finn? Was it really smart to add Finn on this train wreck she calls a train wreck?

Yes she could see herself happy with Finn, and he does deserve a chance. But does Will deserve to be hurt like that? Did Finn?

Alicia got up and started to pace. Yes she really didn't spend the whole time thinking over this plan. It just came to her, and yes she had doubts, but at the moment it seemed right. But when she really thought about it, wouldn't cause more problems than fixing?

Alicia ran her fingers through her hair and continued to pace. She was really in a bind now. She can't go back and say 'Sorry Finn I like you but, we can't do this'. Well she can but, it would be extremely cruel.

Alicia was pacing so much, and in such deep thought, she didn't hear Will walk into the kitchen.

"Alicia?"Will called as he watched her pace back and forth in his kitchen. The sound of Will's voice made her jump and stop walking.

"Will, you scared me. Did I wake you up?"Will started to rub his eyes and walked over towards Alicia.

"Yes. What are you doing up so late?"Will yawned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking."Alicia said as she leaned into Will's kiss.

"About?"Will kisses started to trail up to Alicia's chin and then to her lips. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and then went back down to her neck. Alicia couldn't think with Will so close to her. But she really didn't want to think right now.

"Will let's not talk right now."Alicia turned around in his arms and kissed him on his lips. Will smiled and kissed her back.

"You sure? I could stop and we could talk. Or if us..interferes with your plans."Alicia kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Will, never stop doing what you're doing."And with that, Will picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter. Alicia wrapped her legs around his waist as he untied his robe. Alicia giggled as he started to trail kisses down her body. Neither one of them would be thinking about anyone else for a while.

Alicia flopped down in her car as she left the courthouse. She had two cases back to back, and she just started work a week ago. Ever since she has been back, she has been working herself to the bone. She normally does that when she has a problem or if something is wrong.

And the working thing was working for her too. She had no time for Will, Peter or Finn. She texted them all telling them that she would tell each of them the dates that she would be free for them. But for now, they would have to wait until work calmed down for her. And of course Will knew what she was doing, but didn't say anything. His silence was starting to scare her. First he was a little quiet on the whole 'dating thing as a whole, now this. It seemed like he was the one that was in an accident, and not her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her car door. It was Finn. Alicia rolled down her window for him to speak.

"Hey Alicia, can we go somewhere and talk?"Alicia's heart started to race. Was he about to confront her about stalling?

"What about?"Finn looked right then left before leaning into the car and whispering in Alicia's ear.

"About us."Alicia turned pale as Finn stuck his head back out the window. She knew this was coming.

"Um, can you make it to the bar that we were at last week, say tonight at ten?"Alicia thought if they were going to do this, they mind as well do it tonight and get it over with. Grace was at Peter's anyway.

"Yes, that's perfect."He sounded sad, even though he had a smile on his face. Alicia already knew that this was not going to end out well.

Hours later, Alicia met Finn at the same bar that she originally made the proposal at. Alicia arrived early so she could get her bearings in order. She was going to tell Finn that she just wants Will and that she is using this 'game' as a way of getting Peter to back off. And that having him there would only complicate things.

Finn walked in, looking just as handsome as ever, which one made it that much harder to tell him what she needed to tell him.

"Alicia."Finn said before hugging her and sitting in the booth across from her. Finn still had on his work clothes, while Alicia had on jeans and shirt. She wanted to be comfortable while doing this.

The both of them sat there in complete silence for a little while before they started talking at the same time. They stopped talking, letting the other go first, then proceeding to talk when they heard silence arising again. After a minute of this, Alicia put a stop to it.

"Finn you go first."Finn smiled after the battle of who would talk first ended.

"Well Alicia I asked you here because of this ' game' of yours."Alicia took a deep breath as she waited to hear what he was going to say.

"I know earlier I said I am in. And if things don't work out with you Will, and Peter, I still am in. Because well, I like you, a lot. I like you too much to put you through this. I know why you are doing this. But this will be too much for you really soon. And I think the reason that you are adding me, is for the wrong reason."Alicia was shocked. He was backing out, but why?

"What do you mean?"Finn leaned in and looked around to make sure that the coast was clear.

"That we slept together."Alicia blushed at the thought.

Well he was right, that was a big reason of why she asked him to take part. She was really embarrassed that she still doesn't remember the moment that they shared. But that wasn't the only reason why she chose him. But since he was giving her an out, she was going to take it.

"Maybe Finn."Finn smiled and almost started to laugh. He couldn't believe that that was the reason that she asked him there a week ago.

"Alicia we never had sex."Finn words was like a bucket of cold water being thrown right at Alicia's face.

"Wait what?"Finn smiled and sat back in his seat.

"Yeah, we never had sex Alicia. Do you remember that night?"Alicia shook her head with her mouth wide open.

"No, I was embarrassed, I thought that we had sex and I didn't remember because I was so drunk. But we never did anything?"

"Nothing."

"How could that be? I woke up naked."Finn tilted his head in confusion. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Wait what."

"Yes I woke up naked and so were you. That is why I thought we had sex, and ran out of there."

"Oh, that is why you ran, I was so confused. But I don't know why you were naked. I only tucked you in and took your shoes off. I left everything else on. And the reason that I was naked is because I sleep naked. It's the only way that I can get to bed."Alicia at first was shocked, but then she started laughing, which eventually became contagious.

Alicia could not believe that after everything, she had not sleep with Finn. This all happened because of a misunderstanding. Alicia laughed so hard that she started to cry. Finn stopped laughing and placed a hand on Alicia.

"Hey, are you ok?"Finn asked as Alicia slowly stopped crying. She shook her head.

"No, I am not okay. The only reason that Will and myself got into a fight was because I told him I cheated on him with you. And the only reason that I got into that car accident was because I was so upset by my fight with Will."Alicia started to cry again

"I'm sorry Alicia."Alicia looked up and smiled.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I should have known that you were a better person than to take advantage of me. I appreciate you so much, and I understand you dropping out."Finn stopped her from finishing her statement, he really needed to correct her.

"Alicia I'm not dropping out. Let's say I'm postponing. I'm letting you chose between Peter and Will. Then when you decide, come to me and see if still want us. That way you won't date me because of a mistake you made. But because you want me."Alicia smiled, she knew what he was doing. He was giving her an out, but stilling showing that he wanted her. It was sweet.

"Finn, I need to go. I'll call you later ok?"Both Alicia and Finn got up from the booth.

"Yeah, sure. Just make sure you tell me how things end."Finn smiled before letting Alicia walk out of the bar.

Once she was outside the bar, she took out her phone a dialed a number. She waited a couple of minutes for the phone to pick up, and was met with a dark longing voice.

"Hello Alicia."She smiled as she heard him say his name.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Who does she need to talk to? Please review. And do not worry if it is a bad review, my bad reviews still help me out.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey so it took a long time for me to figure out how to word this chapter, and get all of the info in. So I ended up with this. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Alicia knocked on the door of an apartment that she knocked many times before. But oddly, this time she was nervous about what she will say to him. But she had no time to think as he opened the door with a wide smile.

"You were serious about needing to talk."And without any thought, she blurted it out.

"I didn't sleep with Finn, Will."For a moment he just stood there, unable to talk or move.

"Did you hear me?"Alicia said as Will stood there so calm and still. Will moved aside and rushed Alicia into his apartment, looking down the hallway before he closed the door behind him.

"Want something to drink."Will asked as he went towards his liquor cabinet. Alicia shook her head yes. They would need a lot of alcohol tonight. Though the way Will was acting, she wasn't sure if they would be celebrating or drinking their sorrows away.

Will brought over two shot glasses and a bottle of scotch. He ushered her to sit down as he sat down on the couch.

"So."

"So?"Alicia stood there in a shock and rage.

"That's it Will. After everything we have been through the only thing you have to say to me is so?"Alicia started walking towards the door, she wasn't going to stand for this. Will was acting as if this a business deal, not a talk about their relationship.

"Alicia, what I meant was what does that mean for us? How does that change anything that happened between us?"Will said as he ran in front of her, blocking her from reaching the door. Alicia stopped and backed away from him. She was not sure who she was talking to anymore.

He stood there so calm in the face of this news, she knew that he shouldn't be jumping for joy. No matter if she did it or not, the intent was there. And if that was there, that means that there was a problem with their relationship. Whether or not she did it was a little irrelevant.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, you slept with Finn. This is where it all started, and that is the reason that you added him to this 'game' of yours. So what does this mean? And what do you mean you didn't sleep with him. How do you not know if you slept with someone?"Alicia looked away at his last question. She was embarrassed at the answer.

"Well we should sit and talk about it then."Will walked past her and sat down on the couch, Alicia followed soon after.

"Let's start with how you accidentally thought that you slept with someone."Will said with a smile on his face as he picked up his glass of scotch. Alicia started to blush again at the thought, but soon found the courage to explain.

"Well after you left, I was a little drunk and very pissed off, so I called Finn."

"Why?"Will asked, cutting her off. It was a question that was burning a hole in his brain since she told him. Now he was finally getting his answer.

"Well I could have called Owen, I did end up talking to him the next day, but I thought that I would end up doing something crazy like going after you. And I knew Kalinda would say I told you so, and I didn't want to deal with that. So I called Finn. We got drunk together and we woke up naked."Alicia slowly looked up at Will, hoping he wouldn't question her decision.

"When did fighting for what you believe in become such a crazy decision? Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head." Will took another swig of his drink.

"A) I have children to think about and a reputation to maintain. How would it look it I just up and left my sixteen year old daughter by herself. And to leave my husband to run off with my boyfriend. The press would eat it up and all of work and plans would go to waste. b) I wonder what goes through your mind too, so damn wishy washy. One moment you can't stand me, the next you are all over me, the next impassive as a rock. I have no idea who you are anymore."Alicia said as she got up, anger full in her voice. She was tired of this.

"What! You're worried about your reputation? That is so much bull. You never cared about yours, only Peter's. And you only did that when it benefits you."Will got up and finally showed the anger that Alicia was waiting for.

"There he is, finally rising from the ashes. Where have you been Will?"Alicia asked sarcastically as she moved closer to him.

"Loving you, but where is your love?"Will spat out in anger and recoiled as soon as the words came out. Alicia stepped back as he said them, each word stabbing her in the chest.

"I have always loved you Will, and you know that."

"I never know anymore."Will sat back down on the couch, was not in the mood for fighting. Alicia stood there in pure shock.

"Will I-"

"No Alicia. I went to California to give you space so we could both think. And then you do the one thing that could sabotage us. Of course you really didn't, but you thought you did, and that's the point. Then after our fight, you get into an accident. You died...for five minutes on the operating table, you were dead. The doctor told me after I hastled it out of him. No one knows but me, he was afraid what Peter would do if they knew. But you died, and I died with you. But when you woke up, I was so happy, and so afraid of losing you again. So I stopped being me, I did what I could to repair us so that I would never lose you again. But what did you do? You devised a plan to date other people, you didn't pick me. Then you said that you had doubts about us, and I died again. Alicia I have always been here for you, but you have always found a way to hurt me. I love to death, but sometimes I don't know if you feel the same." Alicia stood there for a few seconds before she ran to Will and wrapped her arms around his neck. Will expected her to do everything else but that. Alicia started to cry in his arms.

"Will, I am so sorry. I do love you, and I appreciate everything that you have done for me. It's just, I'm screwed. I want you I do, I'm just afraid that we will never be together. I keep thinking that as soon as we get together, something will get in our way and break us up. And truth be told, something always does. And because of that, I unconsciously sabotage our relationship so that we don't get hurt. But it ends up hurting us worse. I love you so much, I'm just so scared."Alicia said as she rested her head on Will's shoulder. Will brushed Alicia's hair as he helped her calm down.

"I know you are scared, so am I. I have so much to lose, and not just my heart. But Alicia, if you just trust me to take care of you, I promise I will. And I don't mean Peter take care. I mean I will make sure that every obstacle that we tear it down together. I am here for you, just trust me ok?"Alicia moved closer to Will and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Ok."Will picked Alicia up and took her to his bedroom and laid her on his bed.

"Now we both had long stressful days, so get some sleep. In the morning we will deal with Finn, and Peter."Alicia smiled as Will pulled a cover over Alicia and wiped away a remaining tear.

"Finn is out of the race. All I have to do is endure what ever Peter has planned for next week and we can finally be together, no problems. That was what I originally came to talk to you about."Will turned off his bedroom lamp and climbed into bed with Alicia.

"And that is something we can deal with tomorrow. But for now we need sleep, so sleep."Will kissed Alicia's head as he pulled her close to him.

"Hey Will."

"Sleep"

"No seriously"

"Yes?"

"Never change who you are to fit me. I love you just the way you are."Even though it was dark in the room, Alicia could feel Will smile as she pulled her even closer and ordered her to go to sleep.

After Will was sure that she was asleep, he whispered in her ear.

"I won't."


	22. Chapter 22

Hey so sorry for not updating, I could not think of anything for this chapter at first. But Sundays episode really helped me out. So here it is, enjoy! And thank you everyone for sticking with me and hanging in this far, as well as reviewing. You guys are the real MVPs.

* * *

The time had finally came, it was the beginning of Peter's two weeks and Alicia was going crazy. She knew Peter well, but he was always one for huge surprises.

She had made it through the whole day without so much as a text from him. It was getting late and Alicia was starting to worry whether or not he had forgotten about their deal or not.

Alicia took out her phone and called Will. They had been closer as friends since, well since everything that happened. They called each other about everything, just like the old days.

"Hey Leesh, what's up?"Will asked as he handed papers to his secretary. Alicia smiled at the sound of his voice, she was sure that she would never get tired of it.

"Hey Will, you have a second?"Will stopped in mid stride to the conference room and turned around. He went into his office and closed his door. Most of his conversations with Alicia was personal, and he didn't want anyone to hear them.

"Yeah, what's up?"Alicia walked into her kitchen and sat down next to a glass of wine.

"Well you know what today is right?"Alicia took a swig of her wine as she waited for him to answer her.

"The 23rd of March?"Will smirked under his breath. He knew very well what today was, he just liked messing with her.

"Will."Alicia whined as she got up to get more wine.

"I'm just playing. What Peter still hasn't contacted you yet?"Will said, hitting the nail on its head. Alicia sighed as she sat back down on the stool of her kitchen.

"Yes, and he should know what today is. I was worried all day that he was going to pull some crap at work. You know that is something he would do."Will sighed as he got up from his chair and started to pace.

"Alicia, I'm sure he will call or do something fun….. Do you want him to call?"Will said with sadness in his voice. He knew what it meant if Alicia was waiting for a date from Peter. It meant that she still wanted him.

"Will I don't want him back. I am worried that if he doesn't call or text that either a) he died or b) he is planning something crazy that I will probably hate."Will calmed down a little.

"Well if that's the case, all that you can do is wait. He's going to do what he is going to do regardless of what you do. This is Peter we are talking about." Alicia hated when Will was right.

"So you want me to sit on my hands for the next two weeks? That's not going to happen."Alicia said as she took a sip of her wine. Will smiled as he the thought of Alicia sitting on her hands came to his head.

"Well want me to come by later and find something to do with those beautiful hands of yours?"Will said seductively as Alicia got warm chills of anticipation. Alicia started to blush and thank goodness that he could not see her.

"Maybe. If Peter doesn't show."Will smiled, hoping that Peter bails on Alicia tonight.

"Well I have a surprise for you tonight."Will said, getting a little off subject. Though Alicia didn't mind digressing a little.

"What is it?"Alicia perked up like a kid on christmas.

"Now what good is a surprise if you know what it is?"Will smiled at the amusement and anger that he knew was on Alicia's face. Alicia huffed at Will's remark.

"So I'll see you soon with my surprise?"

"I'm sorry, it'll be later on tonight. I have to finish up things here. We still have a lot to go."Alicia suddenly remembered that Will was working late on one of his new clients. Or his soon to be a new client, if he wins this case.

"I'll be waiting then. I have nothing else to do."Alicia sighed when she suddenly got a knock on the door.

"Grace isn't home?"Will was starting to worry about the fact that he barely sees or hears from Grace anymore.

Alicia opened her door and found a box laying on her doorstep. Alicia looked down the hall to see who had left it. But all she heard was the closing of the elevator doors.

"Alicia?"Will called her, worried about the amount of silence on the other end of the line.

Alicia picked up the box slowly, worrying that is was a bomb or something. After she picked it up, she found it light, too light for a bomb, she hoped.

"Will I'll call you later ok?"Will shrugged and said ok. Alicia hung up the phone after placing the box on her kitchen counter.

On top of the box was a small card that read "Open me". Alicia smiled, she knew it was from Will. He was the only one that knew about her obsession with Alice in wonderland.

When Alicia opened the box, she found another note that read "Wear me". Alicia automatically assumed that it was apart of her surprise and was lingerie. But when she removed the paper, she found a long red dress. It had a heart shaped top and flowed at the bottom.

Alicia thought that it was funny, Alicia always wore red around Will, because his favorite color is red. She wore red to big events that she knew he would be at, and even some she didn't know that he would be at.

Alicia took the dress out completely to look at the dress in full, when another card fell out. It read "Wear me", and on the reverse side read "seriously". Alicia was not one to need more than one hint.

It took Alicia an hour to freshen up and get dress. Curling her hair and putting on the appropriate jewelry.

As Alicia was finishing up her hair, there was another knock on the door. As she opened the door, she was met with a tall slender man with a tux and top hat on.

"Can I help you?"Alicia asked, completely confused. The tall man took his hat off before addressing her.

"Ma'am, your coach is ready."Alicia sighed, but went along with it. She grabbed herself a purse and slide into her shoes before walking out the door. Alicia didn't know what was going on, but she wasn't in the mood to fight it.

As she rode in the elevator down to her "coach" she tried to figure out who was behind it. Though she already had her suspicions.

"So, who sent you?"Alicia asked calmly as the doors closed in front of them. For a while the man stood there silent. It wasn't until they got towards the lobby did he answer.

"Your date of course."And with that, they both left the elevator. Alicia followed the man out of her building and to the the street, where she was met with a huge surprise.

In front of her building was a horse drawn carriage, It was all white with flowers all over it, it was beautiful.

Alicia gasped as she saw the carriage. The coachman helped her into the carriage after she composed herself.

Alicia was glad that it happened to be a warm night, so she wasn't very cold.

She had thought about asking the coachman where they were going, but then she thought against it. If he didn't tell her who orchestrated his event, he wasn't going to tell her. Or she would get some overly vague answer.

Alicia was impressed. He remembered her favorite movie and was able to get her a horse drawn carriage. So far her date was going well, except her date was no where to be found. Though that didn't bother her very much. If he never showed up, that would be great.

A little while later, Alicia arrived at a large building. The coachman opened the door for her and escorted her to the front of the building. When she walked into the extravagant lobby,something rang familiar to her. She didn't know what it was, but she was sure that she had been there before.

Alicia stood there in the lobby, wondering what was going on and why she was there, another tall slender man walked up to her.

"Mrs. Florrick?"The words hit her like nails on a chalkboard. Lately, people had been calling her Alicia. Ever since her first fight with Peter, she made sure no one called her by her last name. And here was this man calling her by this now foreign name to her.

"Yes?"The man smiled and turned around.

"Follow me please."The man said before he started to walk down a long corridor. Alicia soon followed him.

They walked for maybe a minute before stopping at two double doors. The man opened the doors and walked away. Alicia turned to watch the man leave back down the hallway before walking through the doors.

On the other side of the doors were about a hundred or two people dancing in a dance hall. There was tables everywhere and people in fancy dresses. Alicia was astounded by the beautiful decorations and huge chandeliers everywhere. This ball put all of the other balls and dances that she had ever been to, to rest. She was so excited, until she realized where she was. It was the Governors ball.

It had been on the docket for months now. But Alicia was confused, the Governors ball was set for early June, not late March.

"Alicia."Came Eli as he spotted her from the table he was occupying. Alicia smiled as she saw her old friend and trusted advisor.

"Eli."Alicia made her way down the few steps that lead to the tables and dance floor.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it. Peter said you might not come."Alicia moved some hair out of her face as she hugged Eli.

"I actually forgot. I got a package at my door and this dress was there. Then a man came to my door and took me here on a horse drawn carriage. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"Alicia asked as she grabbed a drink from a passing waiter. She knew Eli knew, he had to, Peter tells him everything.

"I'm sorry Alicia, I didn't know anything about that. I thought you knew why Peter made them push the ball up months before it was supposed to be."Alicia sipped her drink, now totally confused. Did he do all of this for her? Alicia had to know.

"Eli I had no idea. When did he decide all of this?"Eli took a sip of his drink.

"About three of four weeks ago." Alicia remembered that they had the conversation around that time. Eli watched Alicia as she took another sip of her wine, finishing it completely.

"Alicia are you ok?"And before Alicia could answer, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. When she looked up to see who it was, she find it to be Peter.

"Peter."Alicia called to him once they reached the dance floor. Peter smiled as he looked at his wife up and down.

"Dance with me." Peter said as he held out his hand. Alicia sighed, she really didn't have a choice in the matter. Everyone was watching her anyway.

"Do I really have a choice?" Alicia asked as she took Peter's hand. As the two danced, Peter tried to start a conversation.

"I'm sorry for being so cryptic, it was all supposed to be a surprise."

"It sure was."Alicia said with a hint of anger in her voice. But she wasn't really mad at him. Honestly if it were Will that did all of this for her and not Peter, she would be ecstatic. But it wasn't Will, its Peter.

"Alicia can you at least try and act like your having fun. I know you, I know that you are having fun." Alicia smiled as she looked away from Peter. She hated when he is right. Peter smiled as he looked at Alicia.

Peter and Alicia danced for a little longer, then they decided to mingle for a little. They both talked to people that could help with their careers. Peter talked to politicians, and Alicia talked to a few future cleints. Hours passed and they barely talked to each other, but they got business done.

The two of them left after Peter finished taking care of all of his business. They both said their goodbyes to Eli before leaving. They took the carriage home, having to take the same ride home for appearances.

About halfway through the ride, Peter tried to make conversation, again.

"So, did you have fun for our first date?" Peter asked as he turned towards Alicia. She smiled and looked down at her hands before answering.

"Oddly I did. Thank you Peter." Peter smiled back at her ad he started to look her up and down, with all desire in his eyes.

"So you like the dress?" Alicia looked down at her attire the back to him.

"Yes I really do." Peter continued to look at her with desire in his eyes

"I do too" Peter said seductively. Alicia looked at Peter and frowned.

"Oh it's not going to happen."Peter said nothing, he only liked very confused.

"What?"

"Sex"

"I didn't say a word"Peter put his hands up in defense.

"You didn't have to. I've known you for a long time."

"A long, long time."Peter smiled as he the words came out

"Oh my god, you like an eighteen year old. Everything is about where you can stick it."

"Look I know that you think I've been a dog Alicia. And I know you think I've been a bad husband. But I am trying here, I want this to work. I want us to be a family again." Alicia was shocked by his revelation.

"Peter I know you are, I just don't think that it's enough." Now Peter was the one to be shocked.

"Throwing you a fancy ball wasn't enough? Buying you this dress and carriage? Really Alicia?"

"Peter a marriage isn't just about material things. I appreciate what you did for me tonight, but you did it for the wrong reasons."

"What are you talking about?" Alicia shook her head at how oblivious he was.

"Peter we spent most of the night doing business. The ball was not about me, it was about what it could do for you." The carriage stopped as it got to Alicia's building. Without any help, Alicia climbed out of the carriage.

"Maybe for our next date you should worry less about being flashy, and worry more about me. Night Peter." Alicia left after that, leaving Peter alone in the carriage.

Once Alicia got upstairs, she was met with a friendly visitor.

Grace was sitting on the bar stool of the kitchen on her phone. She looked up when her mother opened the door to the apartment. Alicia was confused on why one, Grace was there and two, why she was up so late.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here? And so late, I thought you were at a friends house." Alicia took off her shoes at the door before walking to sit next to her daughter.

"Hey mom. My friend got sick and since you are the closest to her, I came home." Alicia soaked in the information as she took her jewelry off.

"So why aren't you in bed young lady" Alicia joked. Grace kept a straight face as she watched her mom take the rest of her jewelry off.

"Are you in love with Will?"Alicia sat there shocked, she didn't know what to say. She hadn't counted on Grace finding out about Will just that yet. Maybe after she finished with Peter. But not now, she didn't even know what to say to her. So she chose the truth.

" Yes. I've been in love with him for a very long time." Grace sat there, not saying a word. Trying to figure out what to say next.

"Do you still dad?" Again Alicia was stunned by her daughters bluntness.

"I don't know any more sweetie. Where is this coming from?" Alicia had to know what was going on with her daughter.

"Will came earlier, he had wine and flowers. I put the flowers in your from and the wine with the others. But seeing him here tonight, and at the hospital when you... It just got me thinking. But mom, I think you should leave dad. I love him, but you always seem so much happier when you aren't with him. He seemes to always make trouble, and you I've seen you on the phone with Will, you love him, and he loves you. So I think that you should be with him." Alicia almost started to cry, she had no idea what impact those two made on her daughter.

Alicia got up and hugged her daughter, smothering her with her chest.

"Do you know how much I love you right now?" Alicia smiled as she let go of her daughter.

"So is that a yes?" Grace asked, more worried about what she's would have to deal with, and prepare herself for.

"I'm sorry Grace, but for right now, I have to stay married to your father. But when I do decide to divorce him, I will certainly tell you first. But are you sure that you ok with that. Isn't divorce wrong on your religion?" Alicia asked, worried for her daughter. Grace smiled as she got up from her seat.

"Not really, but I rather you do that then be miserable for the rest of your life." Grace hugged her mom before leaving to her room.

"Night mom" Grace said as she approached her room. Alicia smiled as she thought of how grown up Grace was getting. She sighed as she made her way to her bedroom.

After getting ready for bed, she called Will to tell him the good news.

"They grow up so fast"Alicia said to herself as she finished getting ready for bed. She thought to herself about Grace's comments. It was strike two for Peter. And Alicia didn't care a bit.

Alicia smiled as she dreamt of what she and Will would be able to do once she and Peter divorces.

* * *

Sorry to pack a lot in this one chapter. But please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Alicia had done it, she spent two weeks with Peter. It had been a long two weeks for her. Peter had been taking her out everyday for the past two weeks to dinners. They all started the same. They would get there and have a little fun, talk, then one or both of them would get a phone call, pulling them away. Which didn't hurt Alicia much, she would rather spend her nights finishing up paperwork or watching tv with Grace. Or even just calling Zach and Will.

Now it was the last day of their agreed dates, and Alicia was so glad to be out of it. But she knew that they would end up going on a date that night after she got off of work, so she wore an outfit that would work for dinner and for work.

Alicia was typing something on her computer when Will knocked on her door. He leaned on her door frame and smiled as he watched her work. Alicia looked up to see him in all his charm. She leaned back in her chair to take him in completely.

"Well, how may I help you?"Alicia said seductively. Will discontinued his boyish grin, and replaced it with a seductive one.

"Well what I want, I can't have for another.."Will looked at his watch as he walked into Alicia's office.

"eight hours."

"Sorry about that, is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Gardner?"Alicia bit her lip thinking about what Will had in store for her tomorrow.

"Don't tempt me."Will sat down across from Alicia, trying his hardest not to pull that lip from her teeth and into his. Alicia laughed as she turned professional.

"So what's up?"Alicia turned back to her computer. Will leaned back in the chair as he continued to watch her work.

"Nothing, I just came by to say hi. Wondering how you've been holding up, I haven't seen you in a while."Alicia stopped talking and sighed. The one thing she hated the most about this deal with Peter was being away from Will. She especially hated when Will came by and she wasn't there to be with him. That Grace had to open the door and not her. But the separation did open her eyes to how much she was in love with Will and hated being away from him.

"Yeah I'm hanging in there. I miss you though."

"I do too. You know where you are going for your final night?"

"God, you make it sound like i'm on death row."Will smiled and sat up in his chair

"No, it's more like you're getting off of death row."They both started to laugh when Eli came to the door.

"Hey Alicia, can I talk to you for a second?" After Will was finished laughing, he got up and started to walk out of the office.

"Call you later?"Will asked before greeting Eli and walking out of the office. Alicia nodded before Will left.

"My darling Eli, how may I be of service?"Alicia gestured Eli to sit down in Will's seat. Which he did once Will left, closing the door behind him.

"You seem happy Alicia."Alicia smiled at Eli's comment.

"Yes Eli, happiness is an emotion that people show."Alicia teased. Eli ignored her and went about with the business that brought him there.

"So what is going on with you and Peter?"Alicia raised an eyebrow, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Shouldn't you know that already? I thought he told you everything?"Alicia sat back with an amused look on her face. She remembered a time where Eli was Peter's priest, now he knows nothing. Eli sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Apparently Peter is too busy with his wife to tell me anything. We aren't getting any work done at the office."

"Now Eli we both know that isn't true. There have been so many times that Peter has been called away from our dinners to go to work. So I know something is getting done. And what is so wrong with Peter having dinner with wife?"Alicia got a little defensive, but she had no idea why.

"I would not care if he was seeing his wife, I think that is wonderful. That's good publicity, but you two are in the shadows. And he is so distracted, that nothing really gets done. So what is going on?" Alicia was about to answer him when her phone rang, saving her.

"Hold on Eli."Alicia picked up the phone to hear her assistant on the other side of the phone.

"Alicia, there are two big men here for you. They said that you would know why they are here."Alicia frowned at Eli, she assumed that he had something to do with it. She hated that Peter would send his body guards to get her if he couldn't. It worried her clients, and her sometimes.

"Send them in please and thank you. Also I will be leaving the office." Alicia sighed before talking to Eli again.

"Did you know about this?"Alicia said as she got up to get her things. She knew that she would not be coming back to work. Eli watched Alicia as she got ready to leave.

"Alicia what are you talking about?"Two men arrived at her door and opened it. Suddenly Eli realized what was going on.

"See, he's worrying more about you than his state."Eli got up and stood in front of Alicia.

"And is that so bad Eli?"Eli slammed the door in the bodyguards faces, the sound resonating through the building.

"Yes it is when you do not love him."The words hit her like a wrecking ball.

Eli was right after all. Things were not good in the Florrick family, Alicia was no longer in love with her husband. Even her children wants them to get a divorce. And even though she would much rather just divorce him there and now. But she made a deal.

"Eli."Alicia begged him, she really didn't want to talk about this.

"Alicia, I know you two. And I of all people should know how much this could hurt Peter politically. But if Peter is not getting any work done, that would hurt him more. And Alicia we've known each other for some time now, I like to think that we have become friends. So as your friend I ask you not to do this to Peter cut him off, I can spin this, I can make this work for the both of you. Stop this, unless you really love him, because he does love you."Alicia sighed, she knew that Peter was trying, but she had no idea that it was hurting his work.

"Eli, I can't right now, I have to go. Talk to Peter later tonight ok?"And with that Alicia left with the two armed men.

As Alicia walked out of the office with her escorts, she smiled to Will, making sure he knew that she was ok.

As they rode in the elevator, Alicia decided against asking where she was going. She knew that they were not going to tell her anything.

"So did anyone catch the game?"Alicia tried to break the ice with the two men. But they said nothing. She shrugged and smiled to herself, knowing that it was something that Will would probably do.

The men escorted her to the car and they drove for about half an hour to an air strip. Alicia got out completely confused about what she was doing there. She was going to ask her guards but just decided to follow them, she'd find out sooner or later.

Her guards stopped at a helicopter a little bit from the car. Alicia looked at the both of them and then at the helicopter.

"Are you telling me that he wants me to fly somewhere?"The guards just looked at her, they were not going to be helpful.

Alicia got into the helicopter, after calling Peter twice, and Grace to make sure she knew that she would be gone for a while. She told her to stay at Jackie's for the night, unable to pinpoint when she would be able to come back.

Hours later, Alicia arrived at a very familiar place. She was in D.C. She smiled at the memories that she had in the nations capitol. But she also got very mad at the fact that he flew her all the way to D.C., and for what?

After the helicopter ride, Alicia got a car ride to another restaurant. But not the ones that they had been going to lately. No, it was an I.H.O.P.

"You have got to be kidding me."Alicia said as she got out of the car. She could not believe that he made her ride in a helicopter just got go a IHOP.

Alicia stormed into the IHOP and found him immediately.

"Alicia!"Peter got up and smiled at seeing his wife. Alicia was trying to figure out whether out she would hit him or just leave. She decided to sit down, after seeing the reporters outside, and the whole restaurant watching them.

"Peter."Alicia said after she took her seat. Peter saw by her face that she was not amused.

"Alicia are you ok?"Alicia looked up and glared at him. She quickly smiled when she remembered the reporters.

"Peter what are we doing here?"Alicia asked as she looked at her menu.

"This is where we had our first date. I thought that it was appropriate."Peter said genuinely.

"Peter you know that they have IHOP's in Chicago right?"Peter smiled at her cynicism.

"Yes but it wouldn't have been as sentimental. Look Alicia I tried."Alicia put her menu down and sighed.

"I know you are, but at what cost?"

"Alicia what are you talking about?"

"How is this going to affect your Governorship? And your goals for your career? Peter how much work are you missing out on because of me? What will you wasting your time with me do to your career?"Alicia thought of what Eli said as she asked him the questions. He was right, what she was doing would cause more harm than good.

Alicia normally wouldn't care what went on in Peter's life, but she did a lot to get him where he was. She would hate for him to throw it all away for her, or make it seem that way. She was sure that Peter had something up his sleeve to help his next campaign. He always did. Peter grabbed Alicia's hand, hoping she wouldn't pull away.

"Alicia who has been talking to you about my work?"

"Peter does it really matter who has been talking to me? The point is that we are causing more harm than good. So we should just end it."Peter closed his eyes as Alicia said her last words.

"Alicia I don't care about my career or what my next political goal is. Right now all I care about you, and what our next step is."

"Peter you always cared about your career. When we first met, you had your plan about how you were going to be president. Back then you did not care what happened, you always made sure that it helped your political career. Right now, you have reporters outside taking pictures of us, hoping they will show us being a happy couple. That way the public can see that your wife is still by your side. Everything is a political ploy with you Peter so don't give me that crap."Alicia said in a soft voice so that no one would hear them.

"You really think everything is about politics with me?"Peter sounded shocked, he had no idea that was how she felt.

"Yes."

"Ok, I will go out there right now and resign as Governor and be by your side if that is what it takes."Peter got up to walk out, but Alicia stopped him.

"Peter don't be stupid. Sit down."Peter did as he was told as the waitress came by. They ordered their food and she left.

"So how can I show you that I am devoted to you. That I want you back."

"Peter let's just have tonight. Besides, I don't think that now is the best time to discuss this."Alicia looked over at the reporters outside the restaurant. Alicia was no longer in the mood to talk to Peter about that.

They spent the rest of the night in awkward conversation. They finally left an hour later. As they got in the car, Alicia felt free to continue.

"So why did you have the reporters if this was supposed to be about fixing us?"Alicia asked as they rode in the direction of what she hoped was the airport.

"I didn't ask them here. I'm in D.C. on business, they must have followed me."Something Alicia did not believe.

Then it clicked. Peter was going to use his career against her. He was going to act like he was tanking his career to guilt her into staying. Alicia laughed at the thought of it.

"How can I be so naive?"Alicia said as she placed her hand on her head.

"What?"

"You, how could I not have seen it? I mean of course I should have known better, but I really thought that you were changing for a little bit."Alicia started to talk to herself.

"Alicia what are you talking about?"Alicia looked at Peter with fire in her eyes.

"You were going to partly tank your career to make me think that you were changing. Then once you got me back, you would excel in your job. Fixing everything. Then once you were ready to run again, you would have me and your constituents. But you know what Peter, it would backfire. Because they would eventually see you for who you really are."The car stopped and the driver got out of the car.

"Look Alicia we are at my hotel, just come inside and we can talk about this."Alicia shook her head in disgust.

"Just get out Peter."Alicia turned to look out of the window. Peter got out of the car and closed the door behind him. Alicia started to cry as soon as Peter left. Not because she lost her husband, but because it had to end this way, and out of frustration. She was so tired and pissed that she fell for his tricks, again.

"Ma'am where should I take you?"The driver said once he got back into the car. Alicia wiped away the few tears that she had.

"Take me home."

Alicia arrived back at Chicago early that morning. She had to wait for them to refuel and get the ok from Peter. Apparently, he did not expect her to go home after the dinner.

Alicia had to take a taxi home, but instead of going home, she went to Will's. She knocked six times before he answered the door in nothing but boxer shorts.

"Will I need you."Without a word, Will opened his door to Alicia. He closed the door behind them.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey thank you everyone for the amazing reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. In the past couple episodes, they have been lacking in Alicia's interactions between Kalinda And Robin. Where is Robin, if I missed an episode explaining her departure, please tell me because I am really getting worried. But anyway, I tried fixing that.

* * *

Alicia woke up to a pounding at her door. It was ten pm, and she was just on her way to sleep. She had spent the whole morning at Will's, talking and sometime not talking. He wore her out, and now she was finally home, on her way to sleep. Or so she thought.

Alicia walked sleepishly to her door as the pounding continued. She moaned as she reached the door.

"I'm coming!"Alicia grumbled as the pounding continued. When she opened the door, she found a very pissed off Kalinda standing at her door.

"What were you doing, hibernating?"Kalinda said as she bust past Alicia and went to her kitchen. Alicia rolled her eyes as her friend moved past her into her home, uninvited.

"Kalinda, what are you doing here?"She asked as she closed her door and walked over to her.

"What are you doing sleep so late? I've been calling you all day, where have you been?"Alicia smiled at the thought of where she was.

"Out."Was all she could get out before smiling again. She felt like a teenager.

"Ok, what is up with you?"

"Me? How about you? Disappearing all day, never at work. I really haven't seen you since my accident. Then you come to my house in the middle of the night? Kalinda what's going on?" Kalinda got up and went to find some alcohol.

"Alicia you know I'm not a talker. Well not about myself."Kalinda found a bottle of wine that she happened to like. She grabbed two wine glasses and sat back down. She rather have a shot of tequila, or something stronger, but wine will have to do.

"Yes, it took your husband coming after you, for you to tell me that you even have a husband. And it took you three years to give me your address. I know you aren't a big talker, but I also know when something is bugging you. So what is up?"Alicia hounded her as she poured the wine for the both of them. Kalinda rolled her eyes at Alicia's comment.

"Alicia you died. I know we have been on and off as friends, but I care about you. And I don't care about a lot of people Alicia. So you dying, was not a fun thing for me."Kalinda tried to gulp down her wine, but regretted it seconds later. Alicia smiled sadly. She was happy that Kalinda cared about her and was trying. But the fact that her accident affected her and hurt her made her feel horrible.

"Kalinda I am so sorry. I know what happened to me hurt a lot of people. And I am sorry, it's not like I meant for it to happen. But that doesn't mean that you can ignore me for weeks. So why did you decide to come here now?"

"I needed a friend. And Will was asleep."Kalinda said with her normal straight, impassive face. Alica was stunned that she was second best to Will, though she couldn't blame her. That was until Kalinda smiled and Alicia pushed her.

"So what is up?"Alicia took a sip of her wine.

"What's going on with you and Will?"

"A lot is going on."

"I've got time."Alicia sighed as she thought back to the conversation she had with Peter, Will and Finn. Alicia took another sip of her wine before she told Kalinda everything that had happened in couple months. Kalinda sat there, with her usual impenetrable face as Alicia divulged her crazy past.

"Well you sure have been on a roll, while I've been dealing with one person. While I don't mind it, but when did we switch roles?"Kalinda joked.

"Well, you sleep with other people for your job. I did it because.. Well every time was something different, so probably-"Kalinda cut her off before she could finish.

"Love. And thanks for making me seem like a prostitute by the way."Alicia just shrugged with the 'if the shoe fits' face. Kalinda pushed her and smiled, she knew Alicia didn't really mean it.

"Kalinda, I wouldn't say it was for love. I don't love Finn, and Peter..well...it's complicated."

"No it's not. Alicia you only make things complicated. It's either you love him, or you don't."Alicia took another sip of her wine as she analysed her words.

"Look Alicia I know what you are doing here."

"Which would be?"

"You are sabotaging your relationships. You don't want Peter, you want the protection and for everyone to think of you as the loveable wife. So you are sticking with Peter, you want Will, but you are afraid of how everyone will see you after you get with him. So you made this plan to hopefully have them make the decision for you, like you always do. But you messed up."

"Where?"Alicia played along.

"This time you have to decide. They will not make the decision for you."

"Kalinda there is no decision to make. Once Peter gets home, I will divorce him. Will and I will.."

"Will what, run off into the sunset? You know just as much as I do that that will never happen."Kalinda said cutting her off. This is the most advice Kalinda had given her in a long time, but she thought that it was for the best.

"Ok tell me what is going to happen?"Alicia asked, getting a little pissed off.

"That wouldn't be any fun."Kalinda smiled as she took a sip of her wine.

"Kalinda."She sighed as she put her wine glass down.

"Alicia you like safety, especially since you have a kid to worry about. Yes Grace is graduating soon, but you will always worry about them. So you have three options, play this thing with Will out and eventually stringing him on or breaking up with him. Or continue your agreement with Peter and continue to string Will along until he finally snaps and leaves. Or let Will go and continue your agreement with Peter and fill your life with one night stands."

"That's not much of a choice, and besides this time is different. I won't string him along, I love him. I will marry Will and I will divorce Peter."

"Maybe that is true, but are you sure that is what you really want Alicia. Another marriage?"Kalinda got up and started to get ready to leave.

"Where are you going?"Kalinda stopped and turned towards Alicia.

"Home. You need to think about what you next step is Alicia."

"So you came here to lecture me and leave?"Alicia got up and stood in front of her, she was not going to let her go easily.

"Alicia I care about you, and I care about Will, I just want what is best for the both of you. So figure out what you really want. Then do it, don't make a game up to do it for you. Don't force someone else to do your dirty work Alicia. Just do it."Kalinda moved around Alicia and left her apartment.

Alicia turned towards her bedroom and flopped down in bed. Kalinda was right and she hated it. She was forcing other people to do her work. She shouldn't have put Peter through this just to leave him regardless. It was inhumane, cruel, and uncalled for. Well maybe he deserved it a little.

Alicia rolled under the covers and fell asleep. She would fix this in the morning, somehow.

Alicia spent the next day trying to get a hold of Peter, failing in that, she tried for Will. He wasn't answering either. Alicia ended up taking Grace out for lunch and spending the day with her.

She went to work the next day on a mission. She had to tell Will that she was divorcing Peter as soon as he got back from D.C., since he wasn't answering her. Besides, she would much rather do this face to face.

Alicia walked past Will's office to find him not there. She checked with his assistant, he was in a meeting with a client downstairs. Failing in her first mission, she decided to go to her office and find out when Peter would be getting back to Chicago.

Once Alicia got to her office, she found a very perky Robin standing in her office.

"Hey Robin, can I help you?"Alicia startled her, causing her to jump. Robin turned around and smiled when she saw Alicia standing there.

"Alicia you nearly gave me a heart attack."Alicia smiled as she walked into her office and started to put her things down.

"So what you need Robin? Or are you here just so people can sneak up on people?"Robin laughed and placed an envelop down on Alicia's desk.

"It's the evidence from the Carter case that you needed. You were out all weekend, so I was waiting for you today."Alicia took the envelope and sat down.

"Thanks Robin. Any thing else?"Alicia noticed Robin looking around the room, waiting.

"Oh, no. Well yes actually. It's kind of private."Robin walked over and closed the door. Alicia raised an eyebrow, wondering what Robin was up to.

"Well, I had some free time, and I got really worried about Kalinda. She has barely been around, claiming that she was on a case. So I followed her."

"Robin!"Alicia was outraged, she never condoned spying, especially on Kalinda. Mostly because it would piss her off and she would always find out.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I found out that she had been dating an FBI agent. Lana something, I don't remember. But they broke up recently, like Saturday recently. And Kalinda hasn't been here since. I think something is wrong."It all clicked to Alicia. Where Kalinda was really there and why she needed a friend.

"Well Robin, it's only Monday. But I will go see her tonight."Alicia's assistant came and knocked on Alicia's door. Alicia waved her in and Robin started to walk out.

"Something is up with her."Robin said before leaving.

"Alicia, Will needs to see you right now in his office."Her assistant said after Robin left.

"I thought he was in a conference?"Alicia said as she got up.

"Yes he was, he just got out of it and wants to see you right now."Alicia sighed, only so that her assistant could see her sigh, But on the inside, she was really excited, and nervous.

Alicia left and went to Will's office. He was standing behind his desk going through a pile of paper work. Alicia knocked on the door to alert him that she was there.

"Hey, you needed me?"Will looked up and smiled. He then went back to the pile of papers, making Alicia frown a little. Will ushered her to come in closer.

"Yes, I am so sorry for this, but I need you to pack your bags for two weeks."Alicia raised her eyebrow, she had so many questions. But she started with the most important one.

"Why?"Alicia asked as she moved closer to Will after closing his door.

"Well, I had this client, Peterson, Jamie Peterson. And Jamie had been sueing this amusement park for bad machinery, that caused her a bad fall. She almost died, and we had been doing our hardest to win, but we lost. So Jamie took matters into her own hands and burned down the amusement park. Well at least that is what they are charging her with."

"Wow."Was Alicia had to say.

"Yeah, so we are going to get her out of jail."

"But why am I packing a bag?"

"Well, the amusement park is in Baltimore."Alicia let out a silent 'oh' as she realized that Jamie was in Jail, in Baltimore.

"But why am I going?"

"Well she wanted name partners. And if we get her out of jail, she's getting married to this high in stockbroker. We get her out, we get a couple million in business from her fiance. So I need to impress her. Besides, it will be fun."Will smiled this time. He was excited to have two weeks alone with Alicia, the possibilities.

"Why two weeks? If we go to trial, it could be months."

"Well I'm hoping that it doesn't take that long. Look Alicia. I hate to just throw this on you, but I could really use you."Will turned on his charm as he walked over to Alicia and rubbed his arm against hers. Alicia rolled her eyes and smiled.

"If I am gone longer than two weeks, you owe me."Will smiled seductively, he knew what her favors involved.

"So when do we leave?"

"Tonight."

* * *

So two weeks with Wil, the possibilities. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

OMG, hey guys, I am so sorry for the wait. No I did not forget, yes I got the messages and reviews, no this is not the end, and no I did not purposefully stop writing. So I have two stories before the chapter. 1) after classes ended, I became without a computer. I am actually typing this story on my tiny tabklet. That plus working and trying to get another computer forced this pause. I kept saying I will continue when I get my computer (which probably won't be until August) so I used that as !y excuse, and my writers block. I'd have an idea and then lose it or everything would just b blank. So I am incredibly sorry andi hope everyone forgives me.

2) so I finally had the time to start this chapter and I started. But my tablet is broke (it resets its self alot) so I get 3/4 through the chapter and you know what? It fricking resets its self. I almost gave up because I hate rewriting my stories, I never rewrite word for word. But I was determined to start this chapter. But then I had to go do errands and I came back to my story 1/4 done and the clock striking 10, I was tempted to finish tomorrow(well its 12 so I guess I did) but I pushed on and finished. So there, I am sorry for any major mistakes, blame it on the tablet. Also I hope I didn't bore you all with too much personal info. But to the thing that everyone came for. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Alicia stood by the door with her bags by the door. She smiled at Grace as her phone rang, the taxi was down stairs. She gave Grace a big hug and a kiss. Grace wanted to take her down to the airport but it was late and the last thing the family needed was another accident on their hands. Besides, she didn't want Grace to cry when she left, which she doubted. Other than the fact that Grace had grown from the sweet little girl that cried over so much and was so emotional, Grace seem excited for her to leave. She even had her suitcase packed and ready before she even knew that she would be going anywhere. But Grace on shrugged when she asked responding with.

"With everything that has happened to you mom, you need a vacation. And I already knew that if you did leave, it would be for work, so packed for you. And I knew that you would hesitate causing yourself to back out and not go. Having a bag ready would just make it harder for you to say no." Grace was shocked at her own answer so much that she actually believed herself.

"When did you get so grown up?" Alicia smiled as she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

But another reason that she didn't want Grace to go was in case that she would see Will. Which she would since it was a business trip with just the two of them. But Grace and Will did seem to get along well they were around each other. But Alicia was still not completely sure if it was OK. She didn't want to push her into something that she wasn't ready for.

Alicia sighed as she looked at her daughter, she didn't like leaving her for so long. They haven't been apart from each other this long since Grace was at summer camp.

"OK your dad will be here soon or maybe tomorrow so just be packed." Grace started to pout and looked offended. Alicia was so confused, what did she say to make her change her attitude so quickly.

"What's wrong, I'll only be gone for two weeks, three max."

"You don't trust me." Alicia oh in understandment. Grace didn't want to be left with her dad.

"Grace of course I trust you, I don't trust everyone else. I just want you to be safe."

"I'll be safe, I'm practically an adult now, its not like I'm going to have a party or anything like that. I'm not going to have sex like Zach, I'll be fine."

"Being 'practically' an adult, does not make you an adult. And I'm sure that you won't do those things honey, but anything can happen. The building can explode."

"I highly doubt that will happen."

"It could and I want you to be safe."

"So why can't uncle Owen or Grandma come over and check on me once a week?" Alicia had to laugh at the thought of Grace thinking she would ever allow that to happen. But the truth was that she really didn't have much of a choice. Owen and her mom were both out of the country looking for men. And the thought of Jackie in her house spying on her to find something to report to Peter made her sick.

"Sweetie Owen and grandma are gone. Its either grandma Jackie or dad."

"When will dad be here?" Alicia smiled at her goofy daughter.

"See if it was school time, I would have our downstairs neighbor to check up on you, but its summer so your going to have to stay with dad." Grace sighed at the idea. She could see it now, politics, politics, how's your mom politics ,politics. Does Will come by? She was going to be so bored.

"Can't I stay at a friend's house?"

"Grace its too last-minute, I can't put your friends out like that." Grace gave her sadest puppy dog eyes that she could muster up. And Alicia caved.

"Fine you can spend the second week with your friends, but you must spend the first week at your dad's. Now I really have to go." Alicia gave Grace one more kiss before she left and got in her taxi.

* * *

Alicia arrived to the airport an hour before boarding. She decided that this was the best time to call Peter. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"Hey Peter." Alicia said with the least amount of emotion possible.

"Alicia Hi." He sounded surprised to hear from her. But after what he did, she could see why.

"I'm so happy you called, we really need to talk." Peter straightened up in his office chair, he had been thinking of what to say since the night it happened.

"Alicia i.. "

"Peter I need a favor." Alicia cut him off before he could finish, this was not the reason that she had called him.

"Anything." She knew he would say that, but Alicia never knew if it was because he would do anything for her,or if he was just saying that to get her back, as a bribe.

"I need you to pick up Grace, either tonight or early tomorrow morning, it doesn't matter. But I'm leaving."

"For good?" He said genuinely scared. Alicia shook her head, bafuled that he could ever think that she would actually leave them like that, and Grace for that matter.

"No for two weeks, I have a business trip to go to." Alicia said holding back all of the anger she could.

Oh was all Peter could muster up.

"Yes, but she will only be there for the first week. She'll be staying with friends for the second week."

"Why won't she be staying with me the whole time? I can make time and work from home." Alicia shook her head, he didn't understand that if she wanted to be with him the whole time, she would be. And work wouldn't matter to her.

"Grace is almost a grown adult, if she would like to spend her summer with her friends rather than with her father talking about politics, Im sure that she can."

"Well what about Zach?"

"Zach is staying with friends until I get back. Besides Peter, he is an adult, he doesn't have to spend his summers with his father, or his mother." She could not phantom why he could not get it through his head. They don't want to stay with him 24/7, they need their freedom. If you love something let it go. But could never get that concept down pack. They were not his possession. Or maybe she was overreacting, he has the right to want to spend time with his children, she would never take that from him. But how could she explain that he hurt them so much that they don't really want to deal with him all the time.

"So he's not going to see me at all?" Alicia rubbed her temple, trying to find a way to explain to him what was really going on.

"Look Peter if you give them their space they'll come back, they always will, their your children."

"Will you?" Alicia could feel the sadness and desperation from here.

"Peter."

"I just want to show you that I can do better, I can be better."

"Peter I don't want to talk about this right now. Look, my plane is starting to board, I have to go. Don't push Grace to stay, show her you are still her father and she will stay on her on. And don't forget to pick her up, I don't like her driving at night or early morning." Alicia couldn't have the talk at that moment, it would take too much and her plane was actually about to board.

"Alicia, promise me that we will talk soon.*

" We'll see, I have to go."

"Alicia I love you."

"Goodnight Peter."

Peter sighed as he leaned back in his office chair with his hands over his head. He felt like his world was ending. If onlty he could find a way to show her how much he loved her and find a way to get his family back.

He looked at his clock, it was getting late, it would be tomorrow in a few hours and he still had to pick up Grace.

He was the last one in the office, which had became the norm since him and Alicia had their falling out. His office became his home. It would usually be Eli and himself, but his daughter was in town and they were having dinner. So it was just him.

Peter decided to sulk for a little longer, giving Grace some more time to pack and get ready. He was about to get up when his door opened.

"Governor Florrick, I have the files you had asked for. Oh I'm sorry, are you OK?" Peters secretary Andrea walked in. She had only been there a little while, but she was a really good secretary.

"No Andrea I'm fine, you can go home."

"Do you have a headache because I know a little trick to make them go away. I work with a lot of politicians and they get stressed so easily. Here let me help." Peter watched as she walked across his office and made her way to his head. He knew what would happen as soon as hepr soft hands had her way with his head. He knew it was wrong, but it felt so damn good.

* * *

Alicia stood awkwardly in the middle of the airport. Almost everyone was already on the plane and Will was no where to be found. She was getting worried that something bad happened or that he wanted her to go on alone. She didn't know the case or where she was going. The only reason she got the tickets was because when she went to the help desk, Will had already left the tickets there.

Alicia was just about to call him for the umptenth time when she felt a hand slide inbetween her arm. She turned around to be met with the warmest smile she had ever seen. She quickly returned the smile with one of her own and a hug. But before she could speak, Will wisked her off to the plane and all the way to first class. He didn't say a word until they were seated.

"Hey leesh, I'm so sorry to leave you out there like that. I had some inquiries to make. But I hope you didn't wait too long." And with Will giving her the forgive me eyes, Alicia couldn't do a thing but roll her eyes and smile.

"I'm just glad that you made it, I was worried that I would have to do this all alone." Will grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I would never leave you, well not like this, and never alone."

"You better remember that." Alicia teased as she placed her head down on Will's shoulder.

"So first class huh?Alicia asked as she looked around the cabin and saw that there was only two other people there with them. Will smiled as he looked down at her.

"Yeah I thought that people would start to wonder why the Governor's wife was on an airplane with another man. So I thought that first class would have less people and more secrecy. The last thing any of us needs is an another scandal"

"Won't it look worse if you are found with me up here?" Alicia asked wit a devilish grin.

"Well then it doesnt matter and we'll just have to whether the scandal. But i dont really care if people saw us, as along as we are together." Alicia moved closer to Will, for some reason, he delrt so far away, and yet wo close. She wantednto climb into his lap, but she knew that that would be too much.

"But can the company afford all of this?"

"Well I'm paying for this, so I doubt if it will blow back on the company."

"Well haven't just thought of everything?"

"Just about." Alicia got more comfortable on Will's shoulder. Will kissed the top of her head and in minutes, she was sleep.

Will tried to go to sleep, but it became effortless as the flight attendant continued to ask if she needed a pillow or if he wanted to lay her on one of the empty seats, which Will declined everytime.

Finally Will was able to go to sleep, two hours before they landed. And when they did land, Will was unwakable. The flight attendant tried to wake him up but failed. She left that duty to Alicia.

Alicia smiled as she saw Willl laying there so peaceful and uncomfortable, just to keep her comfortable. After she was done with the gazing, Alicia tried shaking him awake, and when that failed, she had to turn to more vulgar means.

"Is that Beyonce?" Alicia screamed in his ear, and that didnt work, she took out her big guns.

"Will is that your mother?" And with a flash he was up. He looked like a junkie that just scored crack.

"Leesh!" He whinned when he realized what was going on. Alicia couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't believe that still works."

"That's not funny, I was really worried."

"Well how else was I supposed to wake you up?" Will stood up and started to climb over Alicia and stopped inches from her face.

"You could easily just give me a kiss." And he smoothly placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Or maybe something with a little more passion, I promise I'll get up. At least some part of me will." He continued to get out of the seat, just before she could playfully hit him.

Once they got out of the airport, Will got the rental car from the airport. A Benz. The two of them drove with ease in the early morning to their hotel. Will was still drosey, but he was the only one who knew where the hotel was.

As Will figured out the housing accommodations, Alicia looked around the hotel, taking in the beautiful sight. The last time she was here was because of Will, and now here she was again, with the same man.

"Hey leesh I'm so sorry. I asked for two singles, but what they put me down for was a king size suite. I hope that's ok.?" Alicia smiled at how much dejavu was surrounding her.

"It's fine, as long its not the president's suite." Alicia teased.

" No, I don't think that my pockets can survive it." They laughed as they rode the elevator up, this time with much less sexual tension. They arrived to their room without kissing, which had to be some kind of record.

Once they got in, they got comfortable, and after an hour they were both passed out on the bed. Pajamas on and snuggled up to each other, happy as hell that their meeting didn't start until noon.

* * *

Hey so what do you guys think that Will has planned for Alicia. I promise I will try to update sooner. Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me and I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, I feel like it is long over due.

* * *

Alicia awoke to the hotel phone ringing, she assumed that it was the hotel doing a wake up call. She was about to grab the phone when she saw that Will had grabbed it already. She sighed and resumed her position on Will's chest and listened to him answer the phone.

"Thank you. And you have a nice morning too."Will said with his normal morning raspy voice that Alicia loves so much. He hung up and turned his attention to the most beautiful site in the world. He smiled as her beautiful green eyes looked up at him. He wanted to lay there for the rest of his life in that position.

"I hope I didn't wake you."Will started to stroke her hair. He loved her messy yet calm hair in the morning, it reminded him of Georgetown when she would stay over his place for hours to study for a test the next day. She would wear a slick back ponytail while she was up, but when she would fall asleep, hours later, it would turn into a big ball of messy curls.

"Will I believe that that is the purpose of a wake up call."Alicia yawned and started to get up. She really wanted to stay and bed and never leave it, but she knew that this was a business trip and that meant that there will be a lot of work involved.

"I was going to let you sleep in for a while while I get everything ready for today's meet."Alicia got up off the bed and started to take off her clothes.

"Well you know us women need a lot of time to get ready. So you will have time to get everything ready."Alicia was down to her under clothes now. Will sat up in the bed, watching her every move, only partly hearing what Alicia was saying. Alicia turned around when she didn't hear a witty response from Will. When she turned around, she noticed Will staring and smiled.

"Well you definitely won't get anything done if you stay they their gawking at me as if I was a gazelle and you were a hungry lion."

"No I wouldn't eat you Alicia. Well not all of you, unfortunately some parts of you look awfully delectable. And from experience, I know you taste the same."Alicia could help but blush. Will came over to the end of the bed to where Alicia was standing and pulled her towards him.

"And now that I think about it, I am extremely hungry."Will licked his lips and ran his hands over her underwear.

"Will no, I haven't showered, and we have somewhere to be in.."Alicia looked over at the clock on the nightstand to get the correct time. Will continued to rub her waist and her hips.

"We have about an hour and a half, and we both have to be prepared for what will happen today. So let's table this until later?" Will groaned but eventually released her. He forgot the reason that they came there and had to go along with this charade if he wanted to keep it a surprise.

"So there will be a later?"Will raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Only if we can get through this day."

"Well in that case, go shower, quickly."Will said playfully. Alicia shook her head started to walk towards the bathroom. As soon as Will heard the water running, he continued the next step of his plan.

Will hopped out of bed and grabbed his phone. He started pacing back and forth, he stayed near the bathroom to make sure she was still in the shower. Will searched through his phone for the number he needed. He dialed the number and waited for them to pick up.

"Hey it's Will."He said after the phone finally connected.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's still on. We'll be there around 12, is everything still a go?"

"Ok great. I can't wait. See you in a little while."Will hung up and started to get ready for the day. But before he did, he decided to make sure that everything that he needed was in his briefcase.

When Alicia got out of the shower, Will quickly jumped in. As Will got clean, Alicia got dressed. She knew that Grace packed her bag, but she was still a little hesitant about what Grace decided to put in her bag. She knew that she should have checked it first, but she had to leave soon and Grace knew the difference between professional and unprofessional. So when Alicia opened her suitcase, she assumed that it it would be full of dresses and pantsuits, but she soon found out that she was tragically mistaken.

When Alicia opened her suitcase she found one dress on the top of her pile of clothes, but underneath, she found jeans and shorts and a swimsuit. She was astonished, she couldn't believe that Grace would actually pack these things for her. Especially since she said that she packed it especially for a work trip. Alicia pulled out all of the clothes from her bag just to make sure that Grace didn't pack half professional and half casual, hoping that she would have a chance to chill and relax a bit. But as she dug deeper into her bag, she found that it was all casual except for the one dress. She went to her other bags, but all the same. She sat on the floor, wrapped in a towel, in total defeat. Suddenly, Will walked in.

Will was shaking off the water that was trapped in his hair as he saw Alicia on the floor.

"You ok?"He asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down on it next to her. Alicia sighed and looked up at him.

"No, not really."Will looked around and continued to dry his hair. I'm assuming that it has to do with your clothing options."Alicia started to put the clothes back in her bags, making sure to keep her dress out.

"Well since it was so late notice, Grace conveniently had a bag packed for me. And because it was late, I trusted that she would make a good decision on what clothes I need. But now I think that I should have checked the bag before I took it."

"Why, what's wrong?"Will said almost too innocently. When he asked Grace to pack the bag, he made sure that she left out one professional outfit so that she wouldn't be too suspicious. He also wanted to wake her up late so that she wouldn't have a chance to actually go through all of her clothes and find that most of them were actually causal clothes. But she awoke way too early for him to trick her. So know he has to play dumb so that she won't ruin the surprise.

"Grace only packed me one thing professional to wear. Everything else is, well for lack of better word, not." Will bent over and kissed her forehead.

"Well babe I'm sure that it was an accident of some kind. But don't worry about it, while we're here, you can buy as many professional clothes as you see fit, I'll pay for it ok?" Alicia shrugged and grabbed her clothes and makeup bag.

"You're probably right, I'll call Grace later tonight and ask for an explanation."Alicia got up and gave Will a small kiss on the lips.

"Before or after we finish what we started this year?"Will asked as Alicia walked towards the bathroom.

"We'll find out later."Alicia smiled before walking into the bathroom. Will smiled and continued to get dressed.

A little while later, Will and Alicia were in Will's rental and off to meet their client. Will tried his hardest to steer away from talking about the client and the case. But Alicia finally got him to talk.

"So how did we get stuck with this case anyway Will?" Will gave her a surprising smile, only looking at her for a second before looking back at the road.

"What?"Alicia said, confused on why she was he was shocked.

"Since when did getting you out of the Chicago cold and into the warmth of Baltimore. Getting a whole two weeks with me and getting away from Peter for two weeks, become 'getting stuck with a case' leesh? You're practically on an all expenses paid vacation." Alicia rolled her eyes and smiled, especially with the staying with him thing.

"Of course I'm happy that I'm here with you and all of the other things. But it;s still a case that we have to defend. And that still means work, so no vacation. And you're paying for most of it so it's not really all paid expenses. But I do love the effort." Alicia gave Will a small kiss on his cheek.

"Party pooper."Will teased as he continued to drive down the street.

"So once again, why are we here?"Will sighed, he really hoped that she would wait until they had got there.

"Well the guy's an old friend and he really needs our help."

"So you volunteered me me for this little trip of yours?"Alicia said sounding a little mad.

"Now calm down leesh, it's not that big of a deal."Now Alicia was actually pissed. She had things that she needed to get done. There were a lot of things that she needed to think about, Peter was first on the list. And Will knew all of this, why would he add more strain on her than what she already had.

"Will, I had things to do back home. I have children to take care of. Will Grace...Grace needs me..."Alicia stopped in mid sentence, she thought about something. Grace was a little too eager for her to leave, and the clothes situation.

"Will what's going on here?"Alicia was ready to kill him, she knew that he was up to something, and she wanted to know what it was right now. Will was afraid that everything was going to crumble down on him, until he found salvation.

"We're here!"Will said just as Alicia was about to strangle him.

The couple pulled into an abandoned parking lot except for a few cars. The parking lot was connected to an amusement park.

"Will what are we doing here?"Alicia said, completely done with the day already.

"This is where we are meeting the client. Come on we're going to be late."Will got out of the car but Alicia stayed inside.

"Oh come on, don't be like that."Alicia had her arms crossed and her head up, she looked like a spoiled child that didn't get their way.

"Oh leesh just trust me, I'll explain everything inside."

"Explain it now."

"Just come inside." After a little more persuading, he finally got her inside. Will made sure to grab his briefcase before they left the car.

The two easily got into the amusement park and started to walk through the main gate. It looked like any other amusement park, nothing jumped out at her as unusual or interesting. Well except for it was completely looked like it was kept up to date. Just empty.

"Where are we going, and what's going on here?"Will smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Not far."Was all he said, when suddenly, a man appeared out of no where.

"Will you old dog, it took you long enough. And you must be Alicia. It's really nice to meet ya."The man hugged Will and kissed Alicia's hand. The man was about sixty years old, he was black and had a beard that was very gray. He had short gray hair up top to match his beard. He had on an all white suit and a black cane. Alicia was so shocked and confused, she couldn't say anything but "You too." Alicia looked to Will in confusion.

"Well the place is yours until midnight, I'll be back at 12 exactly. So spend your time wisely Cinderella."The man smiled and started to walk away before Will stopped him.

"Hey Willy, what are you going to do in your free time?" The man turned around and smiled.

"I'm taking the Mrs. out for the day."

"Thanks again."

"Anything for you Will." Willy left the park and Will started smiling. Alicia was fuming.

"What the hell Will. You tell me what is going on right damn now." Will put his hands on her shoulder, which she immediately shrugged off.

"leesh calm down."

"No, explain now."

"Ok, let's sit down."She agreed and they both walked over to a table nearby.

"Ok so it started the night that you came to my house after the Peter incident. You were so tired of his bullshit, and honestly, so was I.I knew that you needed to get away from him, I concocted this plan. I would find a way to get you out of the state for a while and keep people from finding out about us. So I called my old friend Willy, he still owed me a favor and when I told him our story, he was more than happy to lend me his amusement park for 12 hours. After that I had to make up an excuse that seemed reasonable. So I made up a case and got everyone to believe me, even you. The only reason why I made it so early is because you really needed to get out of there.I promise that I only had good intentions when I did this and I didn't mean to lie to you." Alicia calmed down a little, but was still pissed that he lied to her and didn't just ask her.

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Do you really think that you would have came if I asked to take you away for two weeks on a romantic getaway?"Alicia had to think about it, she probably wouldn't have.

"But you still could have asked."

"You still would have said no."Alicia smiled, he was right, she never would have said yes.

"Just one thing is bothering me?"

"What honey?"

"How in the world did you get grace to help you pack?"Will laughed, he knew that she would ask.

"I am very persuasive if you didn't know."Will smiled seductively.

"And one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"How are we supposed to have fun in these clothes. Driving back will just waste time."

"So you want to stay?"Alicia sighed and scratched her head. Will held his breath, everything that he had done came down to this very moment

"Of course, the last time that I went to one was when the kids were really little. It was a really great day. "Alicia smiled as she got up, she was still a little mad at Will for lying, but she was grateful for what he did for her.

"Good, and I had that covered."Will pulled out his briefcase and tapped it. And for once, she realised that it was a little past breaking point. Will opened it and pulled out a shirt and jeans for both of them.

"I hope I didn't wrinkle them, I was never really good at folding. Alicia smiled and grabbed her clothes. They both left to change, but when Alicia returned, she didn't see Will. only five minutes later did he appear from the front gate.

"Ready?"Will said as he ran up to Alicia. Alicia had to admire the way way his jeans hugged him and how his loose fitting t-shirt fit him perfectly. So did Will.

When Will caught up to her, she grabbed his hand and they were off. The two of them rode every ride, ate at every place, well most of them. They walked the park twice and ended the night on the ferris wheel. Alicia wanted to see what the city looked like at night. And she was not disappointed.

"This is so beautiful."Alicia gasped at the beautiful view that she was seeing.

"Yes it is."Will said as he looked at Alicia. That was the only view that he had came to see.

"I could stay up here for the rest of my life. Well maybe the rest of the night." Will smiled, this was worth her being mad at him, all of the hurt that they had been through. He was happy that for just moment, that for at least for this moment, he could have his good timing.

"Will how long do we have left?"Alicia asked as she snuggled next to Will.

"Not long. Not long enough."


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everybody, I am so sorry that it has taken me forever to update, college is very time consuming. But anyway, I hope that everyone enjoys this new chapter. You guys should, I have been working on this thing for a very long time and it is 3:30 in the morning and I have a 9 am. Oh well, YOLO. Anyway, enjoy. Please R&amp;R.

* * *

Alicia awoke to the sun shining on her face and an arm around her waist. She smiled as she felt the warmth of Will's breath on her neck. As she sat there, soaking in the view, Alicia imagined waking up every morning like this. Will holding her close as they awake together. Then Alicia started to think of all the times that they could have woken up like this. All of the nights she missed out on and the mornings afters they missed. All of the good times that they could have shared but was never able to. She shed one tear as she scooted back towards Will and wrapped his arm closer to her.

Will woke up when he felt Alicia push against him. Will thought that Alicia wanted an early morning pick me up, but once he felt her grab his arm, he knew something was wrong. Will tightened his grip on Alicia and kissed her forehead.

"Honey what's wrong?"Will asked as he pulled himself up a little to see her better. Alicia pulled closer to Will, she didn't want to see his face. She couldn't ruin this trip that he planned for her, he worked so hard for this.

"Will I'm fine...did I wake you?"Will started rubbing her arm, she tried to cover her voice as morning voice but Will could tell that she was about to cry. Will rolled her over so he could face her.

"Alicia what's up?"Alicia tried to keep her eyes closed so he could not see her now red eyes.

"I'm fine I promise."Will placed his finger under her chin so he could see her better.

"Alicia you were always a very horrible liar when it came to me."Alicia opened her eyes and looked at him. She immediately started crying. The passion and love that Will had in his eyes was too much for her. The tears started to fall uncontrollably. Will had been so passionate, so patient so caring, and all for her. He knew her so well that it hurt to look at him.

"Hey Leesh it's ok, whatever is wrong will get better I promise. Is it Grace or Zach. Do you need to go back because we can."Will said as he pulled her into his arms and started rocking her back and forth. Alicia shook her head into his chest.

"The kids are fine Will."Alicia mumbled into his chest. He pulled her away from him so she could see him.

"So what is going on, why are you crying? Do you not want to be here?"Will said a little sadder than he wanted it to come out. Alicia looked up and put a hand on his face, calming herself down, she kissed him.

"Will I never want to leave."Will smiled and kissed her, this time more passionately. Before he could get carried away, he pulled away from her.

"So what is going on?"

"I was just thinking about all of the time we lost due to my stupidity. The life we could have had, and the moments we could have had." Will smiled.

"Alicia that's nothing to be sad about."Alicia looked up confused on what he meant by that, and Will could tell.

"Of course I wish we had more time together, but the time we did have together, I wouldn't change for the world. Besides, being away from you only showed me how much more I was in love with you and gave me time to mature into a man that I am today. Come on you have to admit that I was a playboy and very childish back then. Also, as much as I hate Peter, I love those kids of yours. I never thought that kids would ever be a big part of my life when I was younger. But now. Now I can't see my life without any of you guys. So as much as we lost, we gained so much more inbetween. Besides we have now and forever. I'm never letting you go again, I'll die first."Will pulled her close to him as she cried into his shirt. He was ok with this crying, this crying he liked. This was not tears of sadness, but tears of pure joy.

Alicia and Will spent the rest of the morning in bed showing each other what they could do with the time that they had left.

Later in the evening, Will and Alicia decided to go to a beach. Alicia was very worried that she had to buy a new swimsuit because she did not think that Grace would think that she would need it. But much to her surprise, she found a really skimpy red bikini at the bottom of her suitcase. Alicia made a mental reminder to talk to Grace once she got home.

Will found a very secluded and calming part of the beach. They had to make sure that no one sees them, especially since there would be no way to explain why she was at the beach in a very skimpy bikini with her partner.

Alicia hid behind a rock while trying to change into her bikini, all the while making sure that Will didn't see her. Alicia walked from behind the rock with a wrap tied across her waist and a tank top on her chest. Both of which she found in her suitcase, but she found both pieces foreign to her. Will was sporting nothing but trunks on while he laid the beach towels and umbrellas out that he had bought earlier that day.

Alicia stood back behind Will and watched him as he bent over to place the umbrella in the ground. She smiled as the sun had hit him in just the right place. Alicia slowly crept up behind him and placed her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear.

"You look beautiful in sunlight. But I think you look even better in my bed naked."Alicia bit his ear and Will almost collapsed. Alicia was always amazing at playing the seducer but never has she been this blunt, it was almost cute. But Will was not going to be out played. He fell to his knees and rolled underneath her so that they were facing each other. Then her pinned her to the ground so he was on top.

"I would much rather have you here with no clothes on."Will said as he started to trail kisses from her neck to her lips, leaving a soft kiss on her lips.

"Now do you?" Alicia said she slid her right leg up and down his. Will continued his pursuit coming down the side her neck to her chest. Alicia giggled as Will started to tickle her chest with the newly grown five o'clock shadow. Will hadn't had much time to shave lately.

"Will"Alicia moaned as Will put his hand under her shirt. Will was going to make up for all of the lost time that she was worrying about.

"Will we should stop."Will looked up with a seductive smile.

"You started it."

"Yes but I forgot that we were at a public beach. This part is secluded yes, but we can still get arrested for indecent exposure. And that is the last thing that we need at this moment."Will smiled, not completely listening to her.

"Leesh, let your hair down, just for the rest of the week."Will removed his hand from under her shirt and started at her wrap.

"Excuse me. I'll have you know that I let my hair down all the time." Will rolled his eyes as if to say 'sure you are.' Alicia pulled herself from underneath him, she could not believe that he thought that.

"What, I am really laid back. I am...Iam!" Will just started laughing at how angry she was getting, it was adorable. Alicia huffed and stood up, she could not believe it. She was extremely laid back, she went out with her friends in Highland park, even if they were stuck up and prissy. She went out with Kalinda all the time. Ok maybe she didn't always go out with Kalinda, and maybe she never went out with Owen anymore. But she was a working mother and Owen was...not.

"Oh what do you know? You work all the time, and when you're not working, you're with me."Alicia said as she towered over him. Will got up and faced her.

"Actually I am really laid back, I'm known as the boss that you can have a beer with. And when I'm not with you, I'm usually sad and lonely so I watch the game and drink."Will started to slowly walk towards her and place his hand around her waist.

"Besides, I love being with you and the things we do together."He said as he slowly cascaded kisses down her neck, making it impossible for her not to smile and be aroused.

"Now what do you say we forget this argument that I won and lets have some fun in the water hmmm?"Alicia was just about to succumb when she let the words register in her mind

"Wait you won?"Alicia pushed Will away. He started to smile and rub his hands through his hair.

"Yeah I was hoping that you didn't hear that."

"Mhmm. "Will grabbed her and pulled her close.

"If I say that you are laid back will you finally go in the water so we can have some kind of fun before the sun goes down?"

"Only if you mean it."Alicia smiled, she knew he wouldn't mean it, he was just trying to get the argument over with, even if he had to forfeit. Will sucked in a breath and let go of Alicia.

"Alicia Cavanaugh is the most laid back person that I know!"Will yelled at the top of his lungs. Alicia put her hands over her own mouth, she couldn't believe that he had said that. And she did not look over the fact that he said Cavanaugh instead of Florrick. But before she could say anything, he grabbed her and started yelling again.

"She is the most beautiful, amazing, courageous , wonderful, awesome women and mom that I know. And love her!" And this time Will covered her lips with his. This time, Alicia let his hands roam her body and take her wrap off. "I guess he wins this one."Alicia thought to herself as they fell down on the sun.

* * *

A few hours later, and a few dips in the water later, Alicia sat under the umbrella with a book in her hand and the sun on her legs. Will was just coming out of the water when she looked up from her book. She smiled as Will fell down next to her.

"You still reading the book? Don't you want to be in the water with me?"

"I'd much rather watch you."She smiled as she put down her book, she knew that she would not be reading the rest of her book while he was here.

"But I look so much better close up."Will reached up and kissed her.

"I know that you do honey, better you look even better far away."Alicia kised him back and opened her book up.

"Wait. Did you just call me ugly?"

"Oh so you do pay attention to what I say."Alicia said over her book.

"Oh I'll show you how much I pay attention." Will climb on top of Alicia as she started to giggle and squirm. She couldn't believe how happy she was. The had been acting like children all day, and she loved it. With Will, she felt eternally young and free. And as much as she loved the feeling, she knew that soon this all would end.

And just as she was getting comfortable, Her phone rang. She almost thought about letting it ring, but it could be the kids. Alicia sighed as she reached for her phone.

"Don't answer it." Will said as he stopped his pursuit down her body.

"Will it could be the kids, something could be wrong."She said as she found her phone and sighed when she saw that it was in fact Grace calling. If it was anyone else she probably wouldn't have answered.

"Hello honey, is there anything that you need? I'm kind of busy."Alicia said as she answered her phone. But she nearly jumped to her feet when she heard a man's voice and not her daughter's.

"Hey Alicia it's me."Will was startled at how quickly her facial expression. From irritated, to shocked, to mad. Was getting worried until he heard his name.

"Peter what's wrong? Where's Grace"She said with more anger than necessary.

"Alicia, Grace is fine. She's watching tv in my office."Now Alicia was pissed, there were so many questions that needed to be answered."

"What? Why is she at your office, why isn't she at her friend's house? And why are you calling me if nothing is wrong? Peter this was cute at first when I was in Chicago at first. Now it's annoying." Alicia thought that it was a bit mean, but she was really irritated and Will was just about to do the special thing with his tongue, she just knew it.

"Alicia I'm sorry that I'm irritating you and I know that you are at work, but I just wanted to talk."

"So you take our daughter from her friends house to talk to her?" Alicia said as she got up and started pacing.

"Well how else am I going to talk to you? You don't answer my phone calls anymore and Grace says that you have blocked everyone while you are on this business trip. Even your job says that they can't reach you right now. You always could get me if you needed me while on my business trips. Alicia what are you really doing?"Alicia got really quiet as she tried to calm herself down. She knew that this would turn into a shouting match and this is her last day here. She would be dammed if he ruins this. Will tried to comfort her and place a hand on her shoulder, she shrugged him off as she continued to pace.

"Peter I told you that I would talk to you when I get home. I am not home and I will be home tonight. Maybe."Alicia wasn't sure that she wasn't this trip to end. She had been thinking about staying another week, saying the client got into some more trouble and that they would have to stay longer. But she had to at least run it by Grace first, something she would not do while she was mad.

"What do you mean maybe? Alicia I...I miss you. I need you to come back, and I don't mean Chicago."

"Peter are you asking me to move in with you?"With that, Will jumped up from the position he dropped to after she shrugged him off. He almost ripped the phone from her ear. Mouthing things like 'what' and 'is he crazy?'. Will started to run his fingers through his hair, mostly because Alicia hadn't said anything back.

"Well yes. I want my family back, all of this separation is killing me. I think we all need to be under one roof. I think that it would be good for all of us. For Grace."

"For Grace? Grace will be graduating soon, she's practically an adult. Peter this is for you, and it will always be about you."Alicia started pacing harder, Will was afraid that she'd fall through the sand.

"Look Peter, I'm tired, I have work and I really don't feel like talking about this. I will talk to you when I get back."

"Is Will there."If Alicia wasn't pissed, she surely would be now.

"Goodbye Peter."Alicia hung up the phone and continued to pace. She started to ramble to herself as Will trailed after her.

"Alicia calm down, tell me what happened. What did Peter say to you?" Alicia of course did not stop until he made her stop. Grabbing both of her arms Will steadied her.

"Alicia what did he say?" Alicia stopped and looked at Will in the face, for a moment she forgot that Will was there. Just seeing him helped her a little. Calming down, Alicia Answered all of his questions and recreated the phone call.

"So he thinks that it's just that easy that you can just move in and forget everything that happened? Is he crazy or just plain stupid?"Will seemed more furious than she was. Alicia smiled at him, she knew he was only mad because he cared about her.

"Will I don't think that he's either, I think that there is something that he is not telling me and it's really worrying me. But let's not think about that right now, we have packing to do."Alicia smiled as she bent down to start packing up their things.

"I can't believe he ended up ruining our day and he is so many miles away."Will said as he started to put the umbrella away.

"Will he only ruins our day by making us stop our fun. Let's have some fun before we go huh?"

"Well you're saying let's go back and pack, what kind of fun can we have by packing"Alicia smiled and pulled him close to her.

"Well the best thing about packing is finishing packing, the sheer happiness that comes with knowing that everything is done. And when we finish that, we'll have hours to just lie in bed and you know...have fun."Will smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well let's get packing hmm?"

* * *

Hours later, Will was staring out of the window of the plane when he felt Alicia move on his shoulder. He looked down and smiled at her. She had tired herself out today, and she had a long road ahead of her. After they had packed all of their stuff up, they laid in bed just like she had proposed. But instead of having sex, they sat up talking and eating dinner. Eventually they had sex, but prior to that, all they talked about was Peter and what she would say to him once she got back. She also suggested that they stay another week so that she wouldn't have to talk to Peter, but Will told her that she had to talk to him sooner or later. Sooner just seemed to be the hard part for Alicia.

Will only worried what would happen when she did get home. Would she fall for Peter again, would she finally run to him? Or would she just say fuck them both and leave them for Finn or whatever guy came by? Will doubted the latter, but was more afraid of the first one.

Will kissed Alicia's forehead before he drifted off to sleep. He would have a lot of work ahead of him once he got back.

* * *

Alicia pushed through the doors of her apartment and dropped her bags by the door. She had a relaxing nap on the plane on Will's shoulder, but she would much rather sleep in her own bed.

As Alicia dragged herself to her bed, she heard a noise. She didn't know what to do, she had sent Will away saying that 'she was capable of carrying bags in an elevator to her apartment'. Now she was worried that she was wrong.

"Grace?"Alicia had hoped that maybe it was Grace meeting her back from her trip. But when she didn't hear her daughter's voice, she knew that she was terribly mistaken. When Alicia didn't hear a response again she bolted for the door but was grabbed before she could make it. She kicked and screamed and punched, but whomever it was, they were strong. Alicia didn't give up until she heard the voice of her intruder. She slowly calmed down and with a confused look turned towards him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

Uh oh, Who is in Alicia's house, and will she say yes to Peter? Tell me what you guys think in the reviews section. I hoped everyone enjoyed.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey everyone, I'm back. I am trying to update as quickly as possible but classes are making it difficult. But I do expect to finish the next chapter by the end of the week or next week. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoys.

* * *

"Peter what the hell are you doing here?"Alicia said as she went over to turned the light on. Why he was sitting in the dark was a mystery to her, why he was there was an even bigger one.

"Well?"Alicia said as she regained her position in front of him. Him looked sad and tired. She remembered this face from when he first started out in the State's Attorney's office. Everytime he would lose a case with a murder or rapist, he'd have that face. It was his losing face, a face he only reserved for her, so that she could make it better.

"You, I'm here for you."Peter wanted to touch her cheek, but he knew better. After the last call between them yesterday, Peter knew that something was wrong, he knew that he had to fix it. He also knew that Alicia would probably dodge his phone calls and texts until he did something...well like this. So he dropped Grace off at a friend's and came to meet Alicia at her house using the spare key that she gave him for emergencies. He was going to wait in the kitchen, but she took her time getting back so he sat on the couch to think about what he should say.

"Peter that makes no sense, you did not have to come here to say that . It's been a long plane ride back and I would much rather take a shower and sleep."Alicia moved passed him to grab a glass a wine, she was sure that it was going to be a long night and she was not going to do this without some wine. But before she could make it to the kitchen, Peter grabbed her arm.

"No Alicia I am here for you. Anything I have to do to make us better, I will forget about what you did with Will these past weeks and everything if you come back to me. Alicia I-"She stopped him in mid sentence before pulling her arm away from him.

"Peter I really don't have time for this, I told you that I would talk to you when I got back."Alicia started to pour herself a glass of wine while she talked to him. He now makes her wish that she did bring Will back with her.

"Alicia I will do anything to fix us."

"Peter you must be deaf because I just told you that I did not want to do this right now."Alicia gulped down her glass of wine and whipped her head around.

"Peter, who says that there is anything there to fix? The last time that I checked, we didn't have a relationship. I thought that I was a toy that you could play with and get when you were sad or horny. Or a figurehead that was there to make you look good."Peter's face became grim, he did not know that was how she felt. He knew that she had gotten the short end of the stick for the past few years of their marriage, but he would have never thought that was how she felt.

Alicia sighed, she didn't really mean it, well she didn't mean to say it. She was really tired and he was irritating her. She just wanted him to leave.

"Alicia is that how you really feel? Do you think as yourself that little?"

"No Peter, I think that is how you see me. And you know what, I think that it is time for a change."Alicia refilled her glass and drunk some more of the the liquid that seemed to make everything seem better.

"Alicia what are you talking about? Do you think that I don't care about you? Did I not fly you to D.C. for IHOP? Did I not give you a cinderella ball? Didn't I skip work just to talk to you and see you? Alicia that was all for you."Peter increased his voice as he walked closer to Alicia. He got so close that he was mere inches from her face. He was so serious, so full of anger and hurt. For a moment he actually had her, she actually believed that he cared. But she knew better, she wasn't as dumb as he played her to be.

Alicia took another sip of her wine and smiled before she answered him.

"See Peter this is what I am talking about. Everything you just said was for you. IHOP, that was for you, you had something in D.C. and thought how can I try and make it seem that I care while doing my job. The ball, that wasn't for me either, you left me and showed me off as your trophy wife. I was cinderella, the little doll that everyone loved but no one listened to. And the work thing, that was your plan to separate me from my work and seem like you were there for me. Because you knew that I was pulling from you, and that you would use your little figurehead that you created.."Peter stepped back, he could see the same hurt that was in his eyes reflect back at him. He knew that he hurt her, but he truly thought that he was doing this for her, but know he thinks that he hurt her more than helped her.

"You know I don't even think that Alicia Florrick is a real person, she's not me. I think that Alicia Florrick was made up by you and your advisors to make you look better. That I never even existed."

"Alicia I didn't force you to do anything that you didn't want to do. You didn't have to do anything that you didn't want to."Alicia scoffed as she drank the rest of her wine and walked over to find some more wine.

"Peter after I said I do, I lost everything to you."

"And whose choice was that? Who insisted that we get married? Who got married for daddy Alicia? Who was the one that said I do?"Peter yelled as she slammed the bottle of wine on the table. It was a surprise that the bottle didn't shatter at the force that she put behind it.

"It was for you you fucking idiot. I used the excuse that my dad would be ruined, but I talked to my dad, he was disappointed but he said that he wouldn't die if I had Zach. But we knew what you wanted to be, and a baby mother would not look so good on your resume. So yes Peter it was me that did this, but for you. Everything that I have done was for you. I lost myself so that you could find you."Alicia didn't even notice the tears that started to fall down her cheek.

"And did you ever ask me what I wanted Alicia? I would have given up State's attorney and Governorship for you. I told you many times. You say that you did everything for me but did you ever ask me if that was what I wanted?"

"And it always lead back to you Peter everytime."

"Alicia you're not-"

"No your not listening. You talk about me not asking you. In our ENTIRE relationship, did you ever ask me what I wanted? Did you ever asked me if this was what I wanted?"

"Alicia you never said anything."

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER ASKED! Our whole relationship has been surrounded around you, and even after I tell you this, what do you do? You ask why I didn't ask you Peter. You might think that the world revolves around you, but it doesn't."And for the first time in almost twenty years, he finally asked the question that he should have asked in the beginning.

"Alicia, what do you want?"And with tears running down her face she finally gave him the answer.

"I don't want this."And it was as if the world was lift from her shoulders. She felt for the first time in years like she could actually breath. She never knew that four little words could give her so much relief. And as she looked at Peter, she could see that those words could cause so much pain.

"Now I know how you feel. I guess I was right, there was another person in this marriage that I never saw. It was you." Peter turned away from her and grabbed his things. He walked up to the door and dropped his spare key in the bowl before he opened the door to exit.

"I'll have my lawyer write up the papers in the morning. Alicia I want you to know that my intentions were never to hurt you."With that, Peter walked out of her door, and possibly, her life.

As soon as the door closed Alicia fell to the ground. As much as she tried to deny it, she did love the man, and he would always hold a small part in her heart. And as he walked out, he took the little part that he held with it.

Alicia continued to cry without a care until she heard the door open. As much as she was hurting, she didn't want to take anything back and didn't want Peter to think that regretted their decision.

"Who ever it is, I am fine. Go away."

"Alicia?"Will called as he walked in closed the door behind him.

"Honey, you weren't answering my calls. I wanted to make sure that you were ok. Alicia?"Will called until he finally found her on the floor behind the island with tear stained cheeks. In a second, he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, which only made her cry harder.

"Alicia what happened? What is going on here?"With a big smile, Alicia looked up at Will and said the words he had been waiting to hear for years.

"Will, I'm getting a divorce. I am finally free."

* * *

I'm sorry that it is short this time, but I felt like it didn't need to be as long as the others. Also we are going to blame most of her actions on the wine and jetleg, also the pent up fustration and irritation. But I hope that everone liked it and please review.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys I'm back, I am so sorry for the long wait and for this chapter being so long. I never saw this one or the last one to be very long, but this one is really short. And this chapter would have never been written without my faithful reader gutegal. I was on my way home for a visit and bored on the bus when she PM me. And I thought, "You know I haven't written in a while. I should really do that." So Thanks gutegal, I almost forgot LOL. Anyway, I wrote this chapter in an hour, on a bus with no WIFI and no lights. Like literally all of the lights were off and I was relying on the small amount of light I had from my computer screen(which wasn't a lot). But anyway, this takes place about a week or so after the last chapter. I hope everyone likes it and please review.

* * *

Alicia was sitting in her bed in fetal position when she had heard a knock at the door. At first she didn't even move, Grace was at school and Will was at work, so it couldn't be either one of them. Besides, they both had keys to the apartment so they wouldn't be knocking. And Peter is refusing to talk to her, not even at divorce proceedings. But after the knocking continued for a little longer, she decided that it had to be extremely important.

When Alicia finally got to the door, she sighed at the sight of her younger brother standing there angrily with a bottle of tequila in his hand. She knew that he would eventually come by, she just hoped not today.

"What the hell took you so damn long?"He growled after she finally opened the door. She closed it as soon as he walked in and went to her kitchen.

"You have a key for a reason Owen."Alicia said as she opened the bottle of wine that was sitting on the counter.

"You look like shit."He said as he watched his sister slowly sip the red liquid, that he assumed was her breakfast. Alicia looked down at herself, she was trying to see what Owen saw. She was wearing an oversized shirt, either Peter's or Will's, most likely Will's, dark blue jeans and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. To anyone this would have been a normal look for a twenty year old. But Alicia was not twenty, and this was not her normal attire, that plus no makeup and bags starting to form from the lack of sleep, created the monstrous figure her brother hasn't seen since her Georgetown days.

"And you are drinking really early. Honey you are supposed to be celebrating, not preparing for your funeral." Owen said as he joined her with another glass, but then going to her fridge to find her some food. Finding nothing that he can cook, he close the door and walked back to his sister.

"Owen I am dying, Alicia Florrick is dead and gone. No one even knows who Alicia Cavanaugh is. I don't even know who she is."Alicia flopped her head down on the island and started to moan.

"Is that why you have been skipping work?"Owen said calmly as he sipped his looked up in confusion. How would he know that?

"Will called you?"She said more of a statement then a question.

"No, Peter oddly enough. He had gotten a call from Grace saying that you were always in your room and she was sure that you hadn't been to work in a week. He called me, after getting a voicemail from Will. Who by the way is extremely worried but believes that this is all his fault and he pushed you too much."

"And how do you know that?"Owen smirked as he put the glass in the sink and got up.

"You will find out once you get up and take a shower and get dressed. We need to go shopping and you need to get out of the house. Let's go, chop chop." Alicia knew there was no use arguing with him, even though she was the lawyer, he always found a way to win their arguments.

An hour later Alicia was dressed in a burgundy sweater and a pair a jeans. She kept her hair in a ponytail but she put some makeup on to make her brother happy.

The pair left the house and went to pancake house for breakfast that Owen was pretty sure that Alicia desperately needed. His predictions rang true once their food came out and she woofed it down.

"Haven't had much time for food huh?"Alicia looked up from her plate and smiled.

"Shut up, For some reason I just feel incredibly hungry. Like I haven't eaten in days."

"You probably haven't" Owen said eating his food. Alicia hated him so much right now because he looked so much like their mother at that moment, and she was the last person she wanted to see at this moment.

"So are you going to tell me how you know what you know about Will?" And as calmly as she have ever seen Owen he answered her.

"He told me after we had sex."Alicia was caught in suspended animation after he said that. She could not believe what she was hearing, and after the smirk that Owen threw at her, she was certain that she could not believe what she was hearing.

"You asshole."She said as she punched him with all of her strength, causing Owen to yelp in agony.

"Sorry I just wanted to see your face, it was definitely worth it."Owen smiled as he rubbed his arm.

"You know that you are really strong."This time it was Alicia's turn to smile.

After a fit of laughing, a comfortable silence came over them as they finished their food.

"So how do you know?"Alicia said breaking the silence.

"I went to go see him, Peter said that he was the last person to see you after he left, so I was afraid that he said something stupid. But I found out that you just cried yourself to sleep and he put you to bed. After some arguing, I got him drunk and spilled his guts. Confessing more than he should have. Also, never underestimate my alcohol tolerance."

"Oh I know better than that. But when was this?"

"Yesterday, I'm pretty sure that he didn't go to work today."

"Are you sure that he is still alive?"Alicia joked but was actually more serious and worried.

"Calm down, I stayed with him for the night...on the couch"He said after seeing her death glare.

"Now back to you, why do you look like dopey from the seven dwarf?"Alicia rolled her eyes at his reference and took a sip of tea. It was going to be hard to explain that fact that she didn't love him anymore, but the divorce is killing her ,more than the scandal. The she was not sure how to feel about the fact that twenty years of her life could be wiped away with the flick of the pen. That she genuinely did not know who she was anymore, being so used to being the good little housewife and mother behind the big powerful state's attorney. That she wasn't sure that there was anything left to be called human anymore.

"Owen You know that I have tried my hardest not to end up like mom, hoping from man to man."

"Ok that explains why Will is no where around. I would have thought that after Peter left that you two would be having sex everywhere. I actually haven't been over because I was afriad of walking in on you two."

"That never stopped you before."Alicia shot back, making Owen smile at the first joke she had made since he saw her.

"Yeah but I thought that you two would be doing more than the usual. But that still doesn't explain why exactly you are so sad, and drinking."Alicia sighed abd started to pick at the remaining food that was on her plate.

"I don't know, I just don't feel like me anymore."

"You're afraid that that he took all of the good parts of you with him?"Alicia looked up in confusion.

"And when did you become so knowing?"

"Alicia I have known you since my birth, which is a long time. And when i comes to you, I am an expert, even though it may not seem that way when I act like your annoying little brother, but I do try to help. and I do know you. I love you Alicia and I only want the best for you. And no Alicia, he did not take you when you signed those papers, or when you sign those papers. Alicia you have always been there, maybe hiding when he was around, but never gone. Even though you no longer have Peter,it doesn't mean that you are no longer you. I know that you have been Mrs. Florrick for almost as long as you have been Ms. Cavanaugh, but that does not mean that they are not one in the same. You are still going to be you, you will still have your kids how adore you. You will always have me, unless you remarry Peter. Then I will have to severe ties with you and kill the both of you."That got a huge laugh out of her, and a smile from him.

"You will still have Will and you will still have you job. Oh and mom, we can't get rid of her if we wanted to. "Getting another laugh out of his sister. Once they both came down from their laughter, Owen grabbed her hand so that he would know that he was serious.

Alicia no man, not even me, can take anything away from you. They can never take apart of you, and they will never hurt or destroy you again. That is a promise that I intend to keep as long as I live."Alicia squeezed his hand as she let a few tears roll down her cheek. letting him know that she believed him.

"I love you my annoying little brother."

"I love you too my annoying big sister."

"Now what are we going to the mall for?"Owen gave her a huge smile as he pulled out money for their food.

"Let's go find out."

Owen took Alicia from mall to mall to find her a new wardrobe. He said that her old one was for a married woman. That they needed to get her a post marriage wardrobe, refusing to say the word divorcee, And of course he found the most sluttly outfits that they could find. And with all of the craziness that went on, Alicia was still able to find some new outfits that she did like. But more importantly, was age appropriate.

After a long day of shopping and having fun, Owen decided that it was time to go home and open the bottle of tequila that he had bought over. But first he had to make a short pit stop.

Alicia was surprised to find that his "pit stop" was in front of Will's apartment. After Owen jerked the car a bit he turned to her.

"Alicia there is something wrong with the car, could you get out and check it?"

"Isn't the men supposed to fix the car?"

"As if dad would let me anywhere near his car. Just go and open the hood and you know, see what is wrong."

"Owen is this your 'pit stop'?"

"Alicia give me more credit than that. Just go check please."With a sigh, Alicia reluctantly got out of the car and slammed it shut. But as soon as she got towards the front of the car, Owen sped away.

"Dammit Owen!" She cursed as she stepped away from the curb. A few minutes later she got a text saying that he would put away her clothes and finish off the bottle for her. Alicia shook her head and walked into Will's building.

To be honest, Alicia didn't mind seeing him, but she had hoped to freshen up, and she didn't think that now was the best time to try and explain her behavior. But as she rode the elevator to his floor, she realized that there would never be a perfect time to explain everything. They would never have good timing. And Alicia smiled at the one time that they did get a little bit of good timing. Alicia was smiling so for so long that she didn't even notice that she was smiling until Will opened the door with her soft puppy dog eyes that immediately turned to confused ones.

"Alicia"He croaked out as her smile faded, and lust took its place. In one swift motion Alicia jumped on Will and started to kiss him all over. Will backed up with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his lips making his way up her chest and neck. Will moved them further into the apartment and closed the door with his foot, slamming it. Will's neighbor came out of her apartment to go to the store but stopped dead in her tracks as she heard screams that turned into loud moans and names being called. She smiled as she walked to the elevator.

"At least one of us is happy."She smirked as the elevator doors closed and she rode down to the lobby, thinking about the same screams that could have been heard from her door just last night.

* * *

Is this Alicia's Final happy ending? Or will something happen that will ruin anything. Also I know what everyone is thinking, "Alicia is strong, she would never be this broken up over losing Peter." But we have to remeber, for a very long time, Peter was her everything, she had been tied to Peter for more than twenty years, people have always seen her as his wife, If she had walked into court all those years ago with her madien name, things would have gone completely different. Also we are assuming that she knows that her old firm was going to fire her before she quits. So she is feeling like she is starting over again, and she just doesn't know if she can or should. Also she is thinking that if it was so easy to act like what had happened in the past twenty years was nothing, then she felt like everything that she had done and fought for(as far as their marriage is concerned) was nothing as that is what I am working with in this chapter. Also the kiss will be explained in the next chapter. I hope I ask any questions that arise,if not, tell me about it in the review. So please review.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys I hope that everyone enjoys the last chapter of Manslayer. Yay! No? Anyone? Ah I'm sorry, it's been a long time coming and I am ready to finally finish this baby. But don't worry, I made it long and this will not be the end of me, I shall write again. But for now here is the last chapter, I hope that everyone likes this last chapter. Everyone has a wonderful day guys.

* * *

Alicia was laying in Will's bed with only a sheet barely covering her bottom. Will rolled over to see her smiling up at him. Will could barely remember what happened last night.

He remembered drinking his scotch while going over some paperwork when there was a knock at his door. When he opened it, he saw Alicia standing there in her natural beauty smiling at him. He remembered being confused as why she was smiling since he hadn't seen her in a week, which he felt was mostly his fault. The the next thing he knew she was all over him. He remembered clothes went flying everywhere and then the next thing he remembered was him waking up next to her, in all of her beautiful glory.

Will smiled back and started to rub circles on her back. Even though he didn't remember much of last night, he knew that she came back to him, and that was all that mattered.

"Last night was..."He said as she continued to stare at him.

"It was great."She finished his sentence in hopes that he felt the same.

"That it was. And you know that I would never regret anything that happens with us."Alicia raised an eyebrow, wondering where this conversation was going.

"But?"

"But what made you do that. I mean I am happy that you did. But that was not very Alicia."  
Alicia smiled at his remark, 'not very Alicia'. But that was not her, that was something of the past, something that didn't mean anything to her anymore. But she knew that was not what he meant. He didn't mean not something that she would do, but he meant not something Alicia Florrick would do. And since in about two weeks, she would no longer be Alicia Florrick, his statement held no water.

"Will you are going to have to get used to this side of me, because this is something that _I _would do. You don't think that I would grab my boyfriend and kiss him after a week of not seeing him?"Will looked confused and was a bit scared.

"Alicia what has gotten into you?"

"Will it's more what has come out of me lately. "Now Will was really confused. And he was not sure if he liked this side of her.

"Don't look at me like I have lost my marbles."

"Have you?"Alicia punched him and smiled.

"No, I think for the first time in a long time, I have found my marbles, and myself."

"Alicia I know that the divorce can take a toll on people, and you need time to grieve..."Alicia cut him off by putting her hand up. She knew where this was going and she really didn't want to have that conversation.

"Will I did grieve, for a week. Now I think that I will be ok, thanks to my little brother."Will cringed his name. He was still recovering from their night of drinking. It wasn't the first time that he had gotten completely wasted, but he hadn't gotten that drunk in a very long time.

"I'm sorry for what Owen did to you."Alicia said noticing the face Will was giving her.

"He didn't tell me everything, but he told me enough. But on the upside, my brother loves you."

"And how is that a good thing?"

"Well when I introduce you to the family, the only person you have to impress is my mom, since Grace already loves and trust you. And most likely, she will persuade her brother to do the same. But that is not something that we need to worry about right now. Right now we need to make up for lost time."

"Hold on Alicia."Will tried to stop her as she crawled across the bed to his lips and placed a chaste kiss there.

"What's wrong?"Alicia said pulling back. She was worried that all of this change was coming out too fast. But she had to admit it to herself, everything was happening fast, and she would have never done this a week ago. But a week ago she was in Baltimore with him, having a lot of fun. But it's today, and today she was coming on too fast.

"Alicia we still need to talk."

"About?"Alicia had hoped that if she played a bit, she could skip over the talking go straight to

sex.

"About us. And the real reason you came last night."With a huge smile, Alicia replied to his questions.

"Well you were the one that made me come. But as far as why I came here last night. Owen forced me out of my house after being there for almost a week. We talked about why I felt the way that I did and why I hadn't seen you or left the house. And he made me realize that losing Peter isn't as scary as I had thought. And that now that Peter is gone, I can finally live the life that I want. That I am still the same person that I have always been, just now with less restrictions."Will placed a hand on her cheek and started to rub it.

"Now honey I could have told you that if you ever decided to come over."Alicia smiled and kissed his hand

"Well now I know that. But I was in a bad place and what I needed was my little brother to help me out of it."

"So Owen is taking my job now huh?"Will joked as he pulled Alicia closer to him, feeling her chest against his. After being so close, he wasn't sure that was the best thing to do, since now he was ready for round two, or maybe it was round three. He couldn't be sure.

"It was always his job, and yours. But he is there when I can't talk to you and vice versa."Alicia could feel that Will was ready under the sheets, but she knew that there were still more answers that he needed.

"He took me shopping and dropped me off here, saying that the car broke down , and once I got out of the car, he drove off. I wanted to kill him but I knew why he did what he did. So I went upstairs to your door, and I was having my doubts about everything, I was thinking maybe you wouldn't want to talk to me right now or maybe it was a mistake pulling you into this mess. And then I thought maybe you weren't ready to take on my problems. I felt if I walked into the room, I would be officially pulling you into the divorce."Alicia said rubbing on Will's chest, keeping his attention while explaining to him the rest of his question.

"But Leesh, I have been in this divorce since we met at Georgetown. That's where I first fell in love with you and I haven't stopped since."Alicia smiled and reached up to give him a passionate kiss on his lips. They were close to finishing what they started last night when Alicia pushed him away. Mostly because she needed air.

"Will...wait. I need to finish."Will nodded and egged her on to finish while rubbing her arms. Once they caught their breath, she continued.

"Will I was thinking all bad thoughts, and then I got in the elevator and it hit me. All of our good times, all of the times that you had said that you would fight for me, all of the times that you begged for just a moment to be with me. All of the times that you took my worries away, all of the times that you had been there for me, even when I didn't ask, when I thought that I didn't need you. You did so much for me and asked only for my heart, something you already had. And so on the ride up I thought, if you can do all of that for me, I can try and be with you. Besides, what is stopping me now? Grace loves you, Peter is gone and everyone at the firm already knows me and knows that I do the best work that I can. So there is nothing, nothing at all stopping us from being together except me. So as the images of the first time that we slept together ran through my head, I realized that it was time for a whole lot of good timing to occur. It was going to start once you opened the door. I know that I should have talked to you first. But I just saw you sad face and I just knew that it was all because of me and I just had to make you better. And look at you, you are happy now. Now I can finally be the person that makes you smile and that you can really lean on. I can finally be with you forever, if that is what you want."Will wiped a few tears that she let slip down her face while she talked. And in return she wiped a single tear that ran down her face. But what was Will to do? Will just heard something that he had been waiting for her to say for twenty four years. And here she was, Alicia Cavanaugh, in his bed asking for forever with him. He could barely believe his ears. But after some time of silence he answered.

"Two things."Alicia looked up with all hope in her eyes.

"Anything"She said with a smile.

"One did you just ask me to marry you? And two, does this mean that we can finally have sex without sneaking around and I can walk in the park with my girlfriend without looking for reporter or looking to see if anyone recognized us?"Alicia couldn't help but smile and laugh. She didn't expect anything else from him.

"Yes to the sex and and girlfriend thing. And as far as marriage is concern. I do want to be with you forever, but I'm not sure if I am ready to get married again. So how about we date and see where things go.?"Alicia said as she climbed on top of Will and let the sheet fall down her back .

"I think that I can work with that."Will smiled as he looked at his girlfriend sitting on top of him with the biggest smile that he had seen on her face in a while.

"Now let's get back to those good times that we both desperately need?"Will barely had time to respond before Alicia leaned down and engulfed his mouth.

The pair had sex until they couldn't move anymore, and then they ate and had more sex. And even though it hurt her to move her leg. she couldn't be happier.

Alicia was sitting in her kitchen as she waited for the turkey to finish. It had been two years since she decided to give her heart completely to Will, and they had been happy since. Alicia was so happy how easily those two years had went by. Peter continued to run for president and won, she was sure that he would and had all confidence in him. He had remarried not long after she divorced him, not because he was in love with someone else, but because it was good for the campaign. Unfortunately, in two months, America will find out that he had been sleeping with an old friend from his and Alicia's past. But that is neither here nor and Peter were now able to have a nice conversation without one of them throwing something at the other. And he was even joining them for Thanksgiving dinner, something that they were both looking forward to.

Cary and Diane would be joining them, even though she barely sees either one of them lately. Cary decided to move to L.A. and works on the offices up there. He and Robin married about a year or two ago and she was now pregnant with their first kid. So work on top of the new baby that he and Robin had had, she barely saw her good friend anymore. But she did talk to him on occasion. Diane was now a sitting judge, something she more than deserved, and was happily married. So kurt and work kept them apart. But she was happy that her friends and their family was able to make it to their family function. Finn had called earlier that day and told her that his new wife was in labor and he could not make it. She was sad that they couldn't come, especially since she had set them up and Finn had become a really good friend to the both of them ever since she left Peter. But she understood that his family came first and was happy that he was happy. The only person that she wished was there but wasn't was Kalinda. Ever since her and Cary split, she hadn't been the same, and even though she liked Robin, she was sure that Kalinda and Cary belonged together. But he seemed happily married. And Kalinda had been traveling lately, so she had hoped that she would be ok.

Zach was back from college as well as Grace. She was so happy that both of them went to good schools, but she did miss them both. But it was nice to have them out of the house, especially when she had a long day and all she wanted to do was be with Will, she was glad that they weren't around. But every since they moved into the new apartment, she didn't mind them staying over, because their rooms were so far apart.

Alicia sighed as the timer ticked on.

"Hun, it's still not done?"Will asked as he walked in the kitchen to see her frustrated.

"I don't know, the timer is still going off. I am sure either the timer is stuck or its just messing with me."

"Well why don't you take it out and check it." Will kissed the top of her head and sat down next to her. He loved the fact that Alicia let her hair grow. Even though with certain hair styles it reminded him of the press conference she had with Peter, but mostly he loved having something to pull and a grip. But today she had curls flowing down her face but for right now her hair pushed back out of her face, he assumed so that she could cook without hair in her face.

Alicia huffed as she got up and walked to her stove, bending over to check the turkey. Will stood there and smiled as he admired her ass in those baby blue jeans that he always loved.

Zach hit him across the back of his head as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. He grinned as he looked over at Will.

"Ow, what was that for."Will asked rubbing his head as he looked at the miss Zach and his goofy ways, but he didn't missed how strong he was.

"Will I told you, no gawking at my mother while she is cooking. It's gross ."

"So you hit me?"He asked confused.

"Yeah, actually I didn't care, it was grandma, that was what she told me to do and say. Also mom, uncle Owen and Cary said where is the food, they're starving out there."Alicia came out of the oven holding a huge turkey and smiled.

"The food is ready, please go make sure that everyone is ready and that your uncle has not drunk all of my wine please."Zach obeyed and rubbed Will's head in apology.

"Sometimes I think he hates me."

"Oh come on Will, you know he loves you. You remember that signed baseball that he got you for your birthday. He spent a lot of money on that. He only picks on you because of my mother and his father."

"But I thought Veronica liked me."Alicia smiled as she got the rest of the things need for the table and nodded towards the turkey so Will could get it.

"She does, she's just playful and gets cranky when she's hungry. Come on we better get out there before they start to kill each other."

Alicia walked in and everyone cheered as Will placed the turkey on the table.

"That is what I am talking about."Owen shouted and rubbed his hands together as he grabbed the bottle of wine that Alicia placed on the table. Alicia smacked his hand warning him not to do it again. He had already went through half of a bottle with her mom, she was not going to have everyone drunk for thanksgiving.

"Now Grace is there anything that you want to say, some sort of prayer?"Alicia was getting better at accepting her daughter's religion, but still wasn't comfortable with participating. Grace smiled and started to pray. As soon as she finished, there was a knock on the door and Alicia went over and opened the door. Laughter and commotion could be heard from the dining room as she opened the door to greet her guests.

Alicia walked back into the dining room with Will's two sisters, niece and their mother behind them. Will got up and greeted his family as they piled into the room, making their way around the table, greeting the rest of the family.

"You guys just missed Grace."Will said hugging his mother then his sisters and finally his niece.

"What, she was just standing right there Will, you should probably get your eyes checked."She joked and as hugged Grace.

"No Will meant that I was saying grace Aunt Aubrey."Grace laughed and continued the hugging affair. Once everyone got settled, the family started to eat and everyone made polite room conversation. Well polite as Veronica could be.

"So Peter where is your mother?"Will's mom asked.

"Oh she is still in D.C. with my wife."Peter responded politely, hoping that it would be the end of it.

"So your mother and wife didn't want to spend thanksgiving with her son and grandchildren."Peter and the kids all looked from Will's mother to Alicia. They were all worried that one or both of them would say something to ruin their nice meal.

"Well, my sister is going to be there with her husband. And my mother doesn't like flying."Peter responded as he continued to eat his dinner.

"Well that is funny because Will was telling me how she had came down to see the kids two months ago because she missed them. "She laughed lightly to herself, understanding the contradiction that he just put himself into.

"Well I guess she made an exception for the kids."

"It seems like she only makes exceptions when my son is not around."The whole table got silent as they watched the match continue. Alicia was the most shocked, not by the questions but by who were asking. Will's mother had alway seemed like a nice sweet old lady, but she was very inquisitive, making sure that her son had the best in life. But she never thought that she would have done anything like this, her mother maybe, but not his.

"Mother!"Will shouted hoping to stop all of this.

"What Will, I just find it funny that Jackie can't stand to be in the same room as the man that took her daughter in law away, but Peter can. I thought that if he could then she could, but I guess not."

"Mom, Sarah said in hopes to stop the already bad situation from getting worse.

"What Sarah."

"Mom he is the president of the united states."She said in a hushed tone, as if it was a secret. By the amount of background checks and the bag check at the door, she was sure that everyone knew that. That and the bodyguards everywhere

"I guess that makes sense why he would be a bigger man. Or it could be that he still wants Alicia back and hopes that this could make it better."Alicia spit out the wine that she was drinking and started coughing. Will quickly went to her, patting her back, helping her breathe.

"Mom we asked for one day, just one."

"She is worse than my mother."Owen chimed in as he continued drinking and watching the match. Veronica glared at him, she was being very good for the moment and thought that she should be praised and not feel bad for being the good one for once.

"I like her ."he said as he placed his cup up to her.

"Mom why are you doing this, and now?"Will asked, worried that something was going on.

"Well I like Alicia and I want the best for her, Peter just seems to be ruining her happiness and I just want to know why."

"Alicia I think that this was not the best time to come. I shouldn't have came."

"That is the understatement of the century."Will's mother said under her breath so that no one could hear it, but Will still caught it. Peter started to go and kissed the top of his daughter's head and nodded to his son. Alicia stopped him at the door, hoping to fix this some how.

"Peter I am so sorry, I had no idea that she was going to say that. I promise I didn't."Peter smirked and placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed it for a second before she removed his hand and smiled, hinting that it wasn't something that he should have done. Peter took it as an answer to his question and grabbed the door handle. But before he left, he turned to her.

"The sad part is that she was right. But I guess it doesn't matter now. I was going to tell you tonight, but by the way you moved my hand from your cheek, I know that it doesn't matter ."Peter kissed her cheek and swiftly walked out of the door, leaving Alicia in pure shock.

Alicia blinked a few times and then turned around and walked back to join the others. Everyone was carrying on as normal until Alicia walked back in.

"So is everything ok now?"She asked as she took her newly full wine glass.

"Not completely."Will said before he got from his chair and kneeled down.

"I was going to do this later while everyone was having fun, but think I better do it know to lighten the mood."Alicia could not help the tears that fell from her eyes. She placed a hand over her mouth as he continued.

"Alicia I have known you longer than I have known myself. We have had good times and bad times. Hell you married someone else before I got the chance to tell you that I love you. But you know I wouldn't change anything for the world because then you wouldn't have had those amazing children that I love so much. Alicia a little over two years ago you finally came back to me and said that you wanted to be with me forever. Well you said you wanted to start having our good timing because you were tired of bad timing. And even though you won't admit it, you proposed to me, but you said that we weren't ready and you didn't want to hop into the marriage bed. So Now Alicia Cavanaugh, I am asking you to continue that promise and stay with me forever and continue or good timing. But on two conditions."Alicia smile turned to confusion with his words.

"Alicia you can not take my name. I don't want people to think that I own you. And two I don't want you to change a single thing about yourself okay."

"Will both of those things we need to be married."She responded confused.

"No that is what other people need to be married, The only thing that I need to be married to you, is you. This ring is just to let you know that I am serious and I want to be with you forever. I didn't do it earlier because I know that you would have thought I was trying to make you marry me quickly and stake claim like Peter, but is not what I want. To be honest the only thing that I am asking for is a ceremony and for the courts to know that I will never leave you and I will be with you until the day that "

"I think we can work that out."Alicia smiled as she reached down and kissed him.

"Now I am glad that Peter wasn't here."The couple fell out in laughter as did the rest of the table.

"Well I think that that deserves a drink."Veronica said as she went to open another bottle of wine. The whole group started laughing as she pour herself a glass.

A couple of months later, in front of their closest friends and family, Will and Alicia got married. But as they agreed, she did not take his name and she did not change a single thing about herself.

On their wedding day the two of them looked into each other's eyes with a new sense of optimism. Will knew that no matter what happened, he would always have good timing, as long as he had her.

* * *

So what does everyone think? Reviews are needed. Also if anyone has any ideas that they think I should write, hit me up. Bye for now. Also as far as Will's neighbor, since Alicia and him have been together, he has never slept with her. But before that...it's Will so, anything could happen.


End file.
